¡Sessha wa hentai Kaorudono!
by LadyVermilion
Summary: Kaoru contrata a un acompañante para darle celos a su ex novio.Todo estará bien siempre y cuando ninguno de los dos se involucre emocionalmente.CAPÍTULO FINAL Up! Au revoir mon amour
1. Un Tom Collins por favor

Kaoru Kamiya se miró detenidamente en el espejo de cuerpo completo detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Observó con repugnancia como la toalla se ajustaba a su cuerpo mojado. Su cabello era un total desastre, sus senos muy pequeños y las ojeras que la hacían lucir como un panda en cautiverio tampoco la animaban mucho. Tal vez su amiga Misao tenía razón... tal vez debería arreglarse un poco más y usar ropa más femenina. Desechó la idea con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Pensar esas cosas la hacían sentir incómoda. Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el ruido del teléfono que sonaba estruendosamente en el salón de su piso, así que salió de la habitación con premura para contestarlo.

- ¿Diga?- habló sosteniéndose la toalla con dificultad.

- ¿Ya estás lista?- estalló la voz de Misao que luchaba por hacerse escuchar a pesar de la estruendosa música de su local preferido.

- Aún no, acabo de salir de la ducha.- explicó mirándose entretenida los pies.

- ¿Qué?- gritó tan fuerte que Kaoru tuvo que apartar el auricular.- ¡No te escucho!

- ¡Que aún no estoy lista, acabo de salir de la ducha!

- Pues ya deja la sesión de complejos frente al espejo y arréglate de una vez.- dijo muy alto Misao. Sin duda la conocía muy bien.

- De acuerdo enseguida voy.

- ¿Qué?- volvió a gritar.- ¡Mira no puedo hablar ahora, Aoshi me está mirando con mala cara para variar! ¡Apresúrate de una vez!

Kaoru colgó y emitió un largo suspiro. Aoshi y Misao nunca cambiarían, definitivamente eran los seres más dispares en toda la tierra que se habían aventurado a formar una relación, de eso no cabía duda. Misao era extrovertida y despreocupada, en cambio Aoshi se tomaba todo muy en serio y era sumamente estricto en todo que hacía. Kaoru lo conocía muy bien desde el instituto. Sorprendentemente ella había sido una de sus pocos amigos. Aoshi era extremadamente serio para acercarse a alguien y ella era demasiado tímida , tal vez por eso se hicieron tan buenos camaradas.

Después Kaoru le presentó a Misao, una amiga que había hecho en las vacaciones de verano cuando tenía que viajar a casa de su padre en la bahía. La conocía desde pequeña y cuando la joven se mudó a la ciudad empezaron a trabajar juntas en un café como meseras. Aoshi cada día visitaba más a menudo el café y Misao le arrancaba unas cuantas sonrisas con sus comentarios y sus anécdotas. Kaoru sonrió, aunque sólo por unos segundos y abrió su armario con la desgana dibujada en el rostro. Ella quería quedarse en casa leyendo un buen libro y atiborrándose de helado, pero disuadir a su mejor amiga era una tarea imposible.

Rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta dar con lo más femenino que pudo encontrar. Una blusa negra escotada en toda las espalda que se sujetaba con una mínima cinta y unos jeans desteñidos que escogió porque eran según su opinión, lo más cómodo de su guardarropas.

- No tengo muchos zapatos negros.- se dijo colocándose de cuclillas y desordenando la hilera infinita de cajas.- Una chica nunca tiene demasiados zapatos.

Miró las getas que habían pertenecido a su madre con cariño y las envolvió de nuevo con cuidado. Extrajo unos zapatos de tacón alto negros de una caja púrpura y se los colocó rápidamente. Sabía perfectamente que no bailaría mucho, así que no había problemas. Se dirigió al espejo despacio. Aunque le encantaban los zapatos tenía los pies pequeños y la mayoría los lastimaban.

Abrió el cajón del peinador y encontró en un desorden de proporciones bíblicas un creyón negro, un brillo labial y una pequeña cajita de polvo facial que se aplicó rápida y maquinalmente. No le gustaba el ó una liga y se hizo una cola desordenada mirándose con fastidio. Sencilla y nada más, pero sólo hasta esa noche. Estaba dispuesta a distraerse lo más que pudiera. No pisaría su departamento de nuevo sino dentro de más o menos ocho horas, estaba decidido.

Tomó uno de los bolsos de Misao prestado y metió las llaves y el brillo labial dentro. Salió rápidamente del apartamento hacia la ciudad llena con la nieve que anunciaba la pronta llegada de la navidad.

- ¡Diablos, que frío!- se regresó tiritando y cogiendo el abrigo del perchero.

* * *

- ¡Sí que te has tardado!- exclamó Misao mirándola con una sonrisa.- Bonita camisa.

- Gracias.- dijo Kaoru tomando pequeños sorbos de su Rob Roy.

- ¿Has venido sola desde tu piso con esa cosa puesta?- preguntó Aoshi encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- No seas tonto, si tenía el abrigo encima.- exclamó Misao apurando el cuarto vaso de tequila.- Yo vengo más descubierta que Kaoru y no dijiste nada.- reprochó.

- Tú eres un caso perdido.- exclamó saboreando la nicotina y recostándose hacia atrás en el sofá del pub. Miró de soslayo una de sus piernas. Misao llevaba una minifalda blanca con botas del mismo color y una pequeña camiseta roja.

- Como sea.

- Voy al baño un momento.- dijo Kaoru resignada.

- Oye ¿no te vas a retocar?- dijo Misao balanceando el bolso muy divertida.

- Ah, sí claro.

* * *

Kaoru caminó con lentitud hasta el baño, se sentía garrafalmente aburrida. No era por la compañía, Misao era muy divertida y Aoshi muy ocurrente, pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse sola. Se miró en el espejo del tocador por largo rato. No era fea... mucho peor, era simple. Suspiró por décima vez y sacó el brillo labial. Lo miró con asco y lo tiró en la papelera. Abrió el grifo e hizo un cuenco con las dos manos. Cuando se llenaron, las pasó enérgicamente por su rostro quitando el poco rastro de maquillaje que aún tenía.

- Kamiya eres un desastre.- susurró mirándose al espejo.

Salió decidida a largarse de una vez a su departamento mirando hacia la mesa donde estaban sentados. Misao estaba sentada en las piernas de Aoshi besándolo con pasión en los labios.

- "Ya están estos dos de nuevo".- pensó dirigiéndose a la barra.- "Ahora Aoshi le echará la culpa a Misao y dirá que estaba muy ebria." - continuó divertida.

Kaoru se sentó en la barra con fastidio y apoyó su mejilla en la mano derecha.

- ¿Qué te sirvo?- preguntó un pelirrojo extremadamente apuesto mientras secaba unos vasos. De haberlo visto antes Kaoru ya tendría una cirrosis perniciosa por estar metida en el bar día y noche. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una camisa de botones negra. Tenía el cabello largo y recogido en una cola y una cicatriz surcaba su mejilla izquierda.

- "¿Qué tal uno como tú?"- pensó.- Sólo un agua mineral por favor.

- ¿Agua mineral?- tronó una voz detrás del chico.- Oye chiquilla en este bar no servimos agua mineral, a menos que esté acompañada de un buen escocés.

- Déjala Sano, si ella quiere un agua mineral se la doy y ya.

- No podemos servir agua mineral Kenshin.- explicó llenando unos vasos con cerveza.

- Te daré un Tom Collins.- dijo guiñándole un ojo y colocándose un dedo en los labios.

-Si, eso estará mucho mejor.- sonrió Sagara.- Voy a llevar esto a la nueve.

- Ten.- dijo Kenshin dándole un vaso con agua y hielo decorado con una cereza y unas rueditas de limón.- Pero tómalo despacio, no se te vaya a subir a la cabeza.

- Gracias ¿Kenshin no?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Ese es mi nombre.- dijo sonriendo.

Kaoru se le quedó mirando y sonrió a su vez.

- "Que lindo es"- pensó mirándolo secar más vasos.- ¿Eres nuevo aquí?

- ¿Yo? no para nada.

- Es la primera vez que te veo.- dijo comiéndose la guinda con fruición.

- Tengo el turno de la tarde.- explicó colocándole dos cerezas más.- Pero tengo más de tres meses aquí.

- ¡Oye muñeco!- exclamó una mujer que pasaba los cuarenta años embotada en un ridídulo traje púrpura.- ¿Me das otro de estos?

- ¡Inmediatamente!- dijo llenando el baso con whisky y soda y entregándoselo a la mujer que le susurró unas palabras al oído.

- Quizás más tarde.- dijo picándole un ojo, pero de una forma distinta a como lo había hecho con Kaoru.

- Oye debo irme.- dijo nerviosa Kaoru mirando atónita hacia su mesa. Misao estaba empezando a quitarse las botas y Aoshi forcejeaba para que no hiciera nada.- ¿Cuánto te debo?

- Un yen por las tres cerezas.- dijo divertido.

- De acuerdo.- dijo Kaoru sacando una moneda nerviosamente del bolso y mirando de nuevo a Misao.

- ¿Oro? es broma.- dijo divertido.- A cuenta de la casa.

- Gracias.- dijo dejando un billete de cinco mil yenes en el plato de las propinas.

- ¡Oye!- la llamó.- ¡No puedo aceptar eso!- Pero Kaoru ya estaba recogiendo sus cosas y caminando rápidamente fuera del local con sus dos amigos.

* * *

- La odio cuando hace esto.- masculló Aoshi llevando a Misao en brazos en el ascensor.

- Sólo lo hace una vez al mes.- sonrió Kaoru.

- Es el peor día del mes.- murmuró Aoshi.

- Aoshi vamos a hic... vamos a hacer el amor.- pidió con una voz pastosa Misao desabotonando la camisa del joven.

- Hoy no.- suspiró Aoshi mirando a Kaoru de reojo que estaba roja como un tomate.

- ¿Kao...Kao? cuando te guste un hombre hic... tienes que gigarte si fesa bien- explicó adormilada.- Aoshi hage cogas gediales con la lengua.

- Sí estoy segura.- dijo aliviada saliendo del ascensor y buscando las llaves rápidamente.

- ¡Wao! mira ejos colores - exclamó mirando como una maniática el mosaico del piso. Kaoru abrió la puerta con celeridad antes de que los vecinos escucharan a Misao.

- Voy a preparar un café fuerte.- dijo tratando de aparentar seriedad.

Comenzó a hervir agua en la tetera y se encaminó a la habitación de Misao.

- ¿Por qué no quiejes hajer el amor conmigo Aoshi?- preguntó al borde de las lágrimas Misao mientras el pelinegro le ponía un camisón y la acostaba en la cama con suavidad.

- Me quedaré durmiendo contigo lo prometo.- dijo acariciando su frente.

- ¿En la misma cama?- suplicó adormilándose la chica.

- Ajá.

Kaoru escuchó desde el pasillo y sonrió... Esos dos no tenían remedio. Se encaminó a la cocina y volvió con dos tazas de café.

- Yo no estoy tomado.- dijo ofendido Aoshi mirando la bandeja.

- No seas ingrato.- dijo golpeándolo en el hombro.

- Vete a dormir de una vez, ya es muy tarde.

- Está bien papá.- dijo sarcástica Kaoru.- Hasta mañana.

Esa noche se durmió pensando en el barman del pub, tuvo un extraño sueño en el que el la llevaba en brazos y ella le pedía borracha que le hiciera el amor. Se despertó bañada en sudor y miró el techo por dos horas.

- Eres un desastre Kamiya.- susurró cerrando los ojos de nuevo.


	2. Una botella de sake por favor

- ¡Dios que dolor de cabeza!- exclamó Misao sentada en el mesón de la cocina tomando el cuarto café de la mañana.- ¿Cómo es que me dejan beber así?

- No seas caradura.- dijo Aoshi mirándola con desaprobación.

- Aoshi tiene razón.- señaló Kaoru arruinando la tercera tortilla de la mañana.- Cuando empiezas no hay quien te detenga.

- Y ahora tendremos que soportar la horrible comida de Kaoru.- la regañó Aoshi.

- ¡Nani!- tronó furiosa Kaoru.- ¡Escúchame bien Aoshi, deja de quejarte o desayunarás agua y pan!

- Perdón Aoshi.- dijo Misao inclinando la cabeza.- No sabía que esto traería consecuencias tan devastadoras para nosotros, no beberé más.

- ¿Tú también Misao?- preguntó Kaoru con tono lloroso.

- Se está quemando.- dijo Aoshi tranquilamente bebiendo el café con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Eh?- preguntó confundida Kaoru olfateando el humo proveniente de la estufa.- ¡No, se ha quemado de nuevo!

* * *

- Son tan estupendos los días de descanso.- dijo Misao saboreando un sorbete de limón.

- ¿No querrías mejor pasarlo con Aoshi?- preguntó Kaoru admirando un vestido con flores estampadas en un aparador.

- Está molesto conmigo por haber bebido tanto.

- ¿Crees que ese vestido sea bonito?- preguntó tímidamente Kaoru pensando en el pelirrojo de la noche anterior.

- ¡Sugoi!- exclamó Misao halando bruscamente a Kaoru por el brazo.- Hay que comprarlo.

- Misao, pensándolo mejor creo que no es mi estilo.- dijo tratando de zafarse.

- ¡Kaoru baka, claro que es tu estilo entra a probártelo!

- No tengo suficiente dinero.- siguió forcejeando.

- ¡Mientes, Kaoru deja ya de forcejear!.-dijo perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre su amiga con las trescientas bolsas de todas las tiendas que habían visitado en la mañana y el sorbete de limón casi intacto.

- ¡Ay no!- exclamó Kaoru palpando la camisa blanca llena de helado.

- ¡Ves lo que haces, ahora tendrás que comprar el vestido!

- ¡Misao!

* * *

- ¿Aún estás molesta?

- No me siento cómoda.

- ¡Vamos a ese café por un té, sirven unos pasteles deliciosos, tengo tanta hambre.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer tantos dulces?- cuestionó Kaoru encaminándose resignada al café.

- Los meseros son muy guapos- dijo sentándose muy móvil sonó en el fondo del bolso de Kaoru quien buscó con fastidio el artefacto.

- Maldito aparato.- continuó rebuscando.

- ¿Para qué has traído ese montón de cuadernos?

- Son mis sketch.- dijo volcando el contenido sobre la mesa.- ¡Ah, aquí está! Moshi-moshi.

- Konnichiwa.- saludó un hombre con una coleta recogida y una cicatriz en forma de cruz en la parte izquierda del rostro.

- ¿Y por qué habría de importarme eso Yumi?- dijo Kaoru ignorando al hombre visiblemente alterada por la llamada.- Dile a Enishi que me alegro por él.

- ¿Qué pasa Kaoru?- preguntó Misao temiendo lo peor.

- No, está bien iré en cuanto pueda.- continuó Kaoru restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano que iba dirigido a Misao.- Dile a Makoto que no se preocupe tanto por mí, o que más bien deje de fingir estar preocupado.

- Em.- se aclaró la garganta el mesero.- Voy a dejar esto aquí y cuando estén listas vuelvo ¿vale?

- ¡No, espere!- exclamó Kaoru colgando el teléfono.- Disculpe es que estaba... ¿tú?- lo miró confusa, no había podido observarlo bien porque estaba concentrada en la llamada.- ¿Kenshin?

- ¿Oro? Sumimasen ¿La conozco señorita?- dijo frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Ahh bueno, yo estaba ayer en el bar.- señaló con las manos crispadas debajo de la mesa.- Te pedí un agua mineral.

- ¡Ya recuerdo!- exclamó sonriendo.

- ¿Me he perdido de algo?- cuestionó Misao mirándolos como en una partida de tenis.

- No mucho, lo siento Misao debo... tengo que hacer algo importante ¿Puedes llegar a casa sola?

- Pues sí, pero ¿ha pasado algo?- preguntó comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.- Has mencionado a Enishi.

- No en serio no es nada .-dijo guardando todos los cuadernos con premura y sintiendo como se le empañaban los ojos por tratar de contener las lágrimas.- Te veré luego

- ¡Pero Kaoru!- la llamó inútilmente, ya la chica había arrancado a correr dejando al pelirrojo y a su amiga muy extrañados.

* * *

- ¡Estúpida, estúpida Kaoru!- se dijo a sí misma contemplando la torre de Tokio con pesadumbre. Siempre se hacía ilusiones que solamente ella creía verdaderas. Ese chico del bar, ni siquiera la recordaba y ella al tan sólo verlo se puso más o menos contenta a pesar de lo que Yumi acababa de contarle muy complacida por supuesto.

- "¡A que no adivinas Kaoru, Enishi va a casarse!"-las palabras resonaron en su mente como fuertes campanadas. Había caminado durante cuatro horas sin un rumbo fijo.- "Siempre me enamoro del incorrecto".- caviló recordando a Saitou y su mirada impenetrable. Finalmente llegó a las puertas del pub de nuevo.

- "Ya que estoy aquí"- pensó entrando con la cabeza gacha y sentándose en el mismo puesto de la barra de la noche anterior.

- ¡Hola chiquilla!- exclamó una voz que la hizo levantar la mirada.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

- ¡Claro, siempre recuerdo a la gente que hace pedidos extraños!- sonrió Sanosuke haciendo malabares con dos botellas de licor.- ¿Que vas a querer hoy?

- Yo... quiero lo más fuerte que puedas darme.

- ¿Un jugo de manzana?- preguntó sarcástico.- Ya en serio ¿Qué vas a querer chiquilla?

- Sake... ¿Puedes darme una botella de sake?

- ¿Sake?- preguntó extrañado.- pero si ayer pediste agua mineral.

- Hoy es un nuevo día, estoy celebrando.

- ¿Puedo saber qué?- preguntó buscando una botella de cerámica y sirviendo el líquido humeante en un pequeño vaso del mismo material.

- Mi novio se casa, deja la botella.- dijo tomando de un tirón la bebida.

* * *

Kenshin entró al local y dejó el abrigo en el extraño perchero que había traído Zanza de Londres. Se encaminó a la barra y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a la misma chica de la tarde llorando en el hombro de Sanosuke.

- ¿Oro?

- Y entonjes le dije, pues vete ag la m&erd maldito perdedur.- señaló la chica viendo estrellitas.

- Oye chiquilla, son más de las dos de la mañana, ya vamos a cerrar tienes que irte a casa.

- ¿A casa? yo no tengo caja Mr. Tequila, vigvo en un piso con mi loca amiguita, cuyo amod si ex correspondido.

- ¿Qué tomó?- preguntó Kenshin sosteniéndola.

- Dos botellas de sake y tres cervezas.- indicó Sagara colocándose un delantal y comenzando a limpiar todo el local.- Llévala a su casa que yo hago la limpieza hoy Kenshin.

- ¡Pero si no sé dónde vive!- exclamó mientras Kaoru lo abrazaba sin pudor alguno.

- Entonces llévala al departamento, porque si la dejamos irse sola va y se tira al Tama.- explicó recogiendo los vasos de la mesa.

- Ya lo sé, tiene un celular en su bolso ¿verdad?- dijo Kenshin dirigiéndose a la chica.

- Es muy tarde, lo bañó con una cerveza a las diez treinta, dijo que estaba celebrando con él y creo que quedó inservible.

- Hueles tan bieg Enishi.- dijo oliendo el cuello de Kenshin.- ¿No quiereg una degpedida de solterio?

- De acuerdo vamos Kaoru-dono.- dijo sonriéndole a la chica que lo miró unos instantes antes de caer dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

- Y un paso más, eso... ya estamos.- la apoyó contra la pared mientras buscaba en su bolsillo las llaves de la puerta.

- Oye ¿podegmos bailad cuando entgemos?- preguntó divertida abrazándolo de nuevo.

- Creo que es muy tarde para bailar.- señaló él mirándola a los ojos y abriendo la puerta con la mano libre.

La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación. Pensó en quitarle el vestido y darle una camiseta pero desechó la idea con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Kaoru-dono puedes vestirte tu sola?

- Pero clarog, si estoyf prejectamente.- dijo quitándose el vestido de flores sin esperar a que él saliera de la habitación.

- Cielos - la miró y se dio rápidamente la vuelta. Caminó hasta el armario y sustrajo una camiseta de algodón que colocó en la cama sin darse la vuelta.

- ¿Ya?

- Sí.

- Bien, mañana te llevo a tu casa.- le dijo amablemente cubriéndola con la frazada.

- Kenshin, tus ojios son muyg bonitos.- dijo aferrándose a su cuello y besándolo en la boca por largo rato antes de quedarse dormida.

- ¡Kenshin hentai!- gritó un niño en la puerta .

- ¿Oro?

- ¿Qué haces trayendo chicas semidesnudas a esta hora?

- Yo...

Kenshin volvió a plantar los pies en tierra y miró a la chica. Él estaba arrodillado sobre ella y el vestido estaba tirado en el suelo de la habitación.

- Yahiko esto no es lo que parece.

- No si ya veo, buenas noches creo que será mejor dejarlos solos.

- ¿Oro?


	3. Un poco de té no nos caería mal

Y ustedes pensarán que chica con más tiempo libre, ha subido tres capítulos en dos días, pues la verdad es que me voy de viaje mañana por una semana lejos de la civilazión tecnológica con un ipod y cientos de páginas para escribir los borradores de esta historia. Gracias a estas dos personas que me han dejado review hoy.

Para Kaorumar: Si tristemente yo también soy un desastre pero ni modo ¿verdad? Gachias fuiste el primer review de esta historia

Para Gabyhyatt: Pues si, unas líneas más abajo dice que nos referimos a Yahiko y si quieres saber más sobre Yumi y Sishio en esta historia te invito a que la sigas... besitos

Para Lluvia185: Je je si bueno estaba un poco falta de afecto esa noche la pobre Kao. Pues en este pítulo sabrás por qué Yuri la llama. Saludos.

Para lorena: Bueno sigue la historia y ya veremos ji ji aunque si hay mucho romance también hay mucha comedia... besitos con sabor a odangos

* * *

Kaoru abrió los ojos lentamente y estiró los brazos ampliamente hasta oír como traqueaban sus muñecas. Había soñado con aquel chico del bar, había soñado que lo besaba... que extraño. Miró a su alrededor y después de una microinspección que no duró más de dos cuartos de milésima de un segundo decidió que esa no era su habitación.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo a sí misma nerviosa levantándose y mirando aterrada su vestido doblado sobre una pequeña mesita y a su vez la corta camisa de algodón que llevaba puesta.- Itai.- se tambaleó tomando su cabeza entre las dos manos .- ¡Que dolor de cabeza!

Miró el vestido y se lo colocó maquinal y rápidamente. Tenía que averiguar dónde demonios estaba. Caminó hasta la puerta y continuó por un largo pasillo. Definitivamente ese era un departamento bastante fuera de lo normal. Todo el piso era de madera oscura, que Kaoru pensó seguramente era extremadamente cara. Siguió avanzando y reconoció varias pinturas hechas con la técnica del sumi-e. Siguió avanzando hasta dar con un salón amplio y ahí lo vio. Vestido con un gi malva y un hakama negro, Kenshin movía con destreza un_ tessen _entres sus manos.

- "Parece todo un samurai" pensó atontada mirando con fascinación los movimientos del hombre y sonriendo. Se acercó despacio y continuó observándolo. Repentinamente en un movimiento el pelirrojo se giró y sus miradas se cruzaron. Kaoru retrocedió perturbada. Sus ojos estaban de un color ámbar impresionante.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ohayou gozaimasu Kaoru-dono!- exclamó sonriendo y sus ojos se tornaron más pasivos, pasando del ámbar intenso a un violeta de calma.

- Yo... em... buenos días- dijo confundida.- ¿Dónde estoy?

- ¡Estás en el departamento de Sessha y Zanza!- exclamó señalándose con el tessen.

- ¿Cómo que de Sessha y Zanza?- explotó una voz irritada detrás de Kaoru.- Ustedes dos par de hentais.

- ¿Eh... hentai?- preguntó Kaoru confusa mirando a Yahiko.

- No crean que me engañan, anoche los vi.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó lívida Kaoru.- ¿Qué has dicho pequeño?

- ¿Cómo que pequeño?- dijo altivo Yahiko.- Tú si eres pequeña para salir con Kenshin. Por Kami, debe tener diez años más que tú por lo menos.

- No vayas allí.- balbuceó Kenshin temiendo lo peor.

- ¿Salir?- cuestionó confusa.- Si nos conocemos desde hace un día.

-¿Qué?- gritó Yahiko abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿Y haces eso con hombres a los que conoces desde hace tan sólo un día?

- Yahiko.- advirtió Kenshin.

- ¿Hacer qué?- preguntó apoyándose del muro más cercano.

- Esto puede explicarse...

- Ahh ya entiendo, estás bromeando ¿no?- rió sonoramente Yahiko.

- ¿Hacer qué?- repitió más pálida aún Kaoru.

- De verdad puede explicarse...

- ¡Ay por Kami, si ayer hasta se estaban besando!- exclamó hiperventilando.- ¡En la cama de Kenshin!

- Yahiko no fue así...

Kaoru desvió la mirada. Esto tenía que ser un sueño, el producto de su imaginación, alguien le había roto un bokken en la cabeza, había caído por unas escaleras y estaba en coma pensando cosas descabelladas. Recordó la llegada al bar y que comenzó a tomar como una chiflada hasta ponerse como una cuba. Entonces ese sueño en el que besaba a Kenshin.

- Kaoru-dono estabas muy ebria, fue algo sin importancia, no pasó nada de lo que insinúa Yahiko- explicó nervioso el pelirrojo.

- ¿Estabas ebria?- preguntó Yahiko frunciendo el seño.- ¡Kenshin hentai, te estabas aprovechando de ella!

- ¿Nani?- explotó Kaoru buscando con la mirada algo macizo que golpeara realmente fuerte.

- Oro.

- ¡Estabas encima de ella pervertido, hentai, depravado,obseso!- exclamó señalándolo con el dedo índice.- Ya sabía yo que lo de la agencia esa los convertiría a ti y a Zanza en unos degenerados.

- ¡Sessha jamás haría algo así Yahiko!- exclamó Kenshin suplicante. Demasiado tarde, Kaoru ya estaba asiéndolo por el cuello del gi con los ojos en llamas.

- ¡Dime que paso ayer!- exclamó zarandeandolo de un lado al otro

-Todo esto tiene una explicación bastante razonable.

- Aunque pensándolo mejor.- dijo Yahiko rascándose la cabeza.- Tú lo estabas halando por el cuello como ahora.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Kaoru roja como la grana

* * *

¡Tadaima!- exclamó Sanosuke desde la puerta buscando a Kenshin y a Yahiko. Los encontró a los tres tomando té en la cocina. Kenshin con la cabeza llena de chichones y moretones en la cara y a Yahiko con uno en la frente. Kaoru tenía las manos crispadas en la taza.- ¡Hola chiquilla, es bueno verte sobria!

- Baka.- murmuró sorbiendo el té.

- En serio me alegra encontrarte aquí chiquilla.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.- Vengo a proponerte un negocio.

* * *

- ¿Estás de broma?- preguntó tosiendo Kaoru.- ¿Cómo que una agencia de seducción?

- Es lo que yo decía, son todos unos hentais.- dijo Yahiko caminando hasta la puerta de la cocina.- Eh Kenshin, la próxima vez no traigas a una busu para tus depravaciones.

- ¡Nani!

- Oro.

- Bueno como te seguía diciendo, tenemos una agencia de seducción.- continuó Sano.- Si quieres que tu novio regrese o que pague caro las que te hizo yo puedo ayudarte... y kenshin.

- Zanza, a Sessha no le gusta este negocio.

-¿Son como gigolós?

-¿Qué? Nah como crees, jamás nos acostamos por dinero. Somos senseis. Podemos enseñarte a comportarte o ir contigo a una cita para darle celos a un chico, mandarte flores,besarte un poco, pero nunca nos acostamos por dinero.

- A Sessha no le gusta este negocio.

- ¿Es una regla?- preguntó pensativa ignorando a Kenshin.

- Pues si tenemos sexo será por gusto, de otra forma sería prostitución.

- A Sessha no le gusta este negocio.

Kaoru casi escupe el té al escuchar a Sanosuke hablar tan despreocupadamente de esas cosas. Se aclaró la garganta y pasó revista de la situación. Estaba en el apartamento de dos desconocidos, uno de los cuales vestía como un samurai del siglo pasad, había perdido su móvil, había besado a un hombre estando borracha en una cama que nisiquiera era de ella, iba a llegar muy tarde a su trabajo, un niño la había llamado busu, había descubierto una agencia de chicos de compañía (ni siquiera sabía si este término era correcto), había gastado todo su sueldo en un vestido y en alcohol y... ah sí, su ex de hacía doce horas se iba a casar en tres semanas.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que este negocio me interesa?

- Ayer dijiste que tu novio iba a casarse con otra ¿no?, nosotros podemos ayudarte a hacerle cambiar de parecer.

- A Sessha no le agrada esto.

- ¿Y cuánto costaría?- preguntó Kaoru más interesada de lo que parecía.

- Pues depende... a ver, si lo que quieres es asesoramiento y nada más, el precio podría ser accesible, pero si quieres el paquete completo...

- "¿Paquete completo?-pensó asintiendo para no parecer maleducada- Se ha vuelto loco, habla como si estuviera vendiéndome un pasaje de avión".

- Entonces serían quinientos.

- ¿Quinientos yenes?- preguntó esperanzada.

- No, quinientos mil chiquilla- dijo relajado sirviendose un poco de té.

- ¡Nani!- gritó levantándose de la silla con los ojos desorbitados.- ¡Te has vuelto loco, eso es lo que gano en cinco meses!

- Tenemos plazos de pago considerables.- dijo Sagara guiñándole un ojo.

- De eso va este problema, soy sólo una mesera.

- Explícate.

- A Sessha no le agrada esto .- seguía en un mantra Kenshin sintiéndose como un mueble más de la cocina.

- Enishi es un primo lejano, el verano pasado quedamos en ser supuestamente novios aunque creo que no fue nada concreto para él, ahora lo veo. En fin, mi hermanastra me llamó hoy diciéndome que él va a casarse con otra mujer. Mi padre me sacará de su testamento si no estoy casada para antes de los veinte y todo quedará en posesión de mi hermanastra y de su horrible esposo.

- Entiendo, entonces Enishi...

- Era mi prometido.-dijo con tristeza Kaoru.- No era nada más por la herencia, de verdad lo amaba mucho, pero es importante que mi padre me incluya en el testamento porque si algo le pasara, Sishio sería el amo de toda la costa y despediría a los pescadores de la compañía. Para él todo tiene que ser automatizado y moderno, sino no sirve. Sé que sus planes cuando tenga el poder consistirán en desmantelar la empresa y Enishi era... mi única esperanza.

- Bastardo- tronó Zanza golpeando fuertemente la mesa.- Escucha chiquilla, te ayudaremos a enseñarle a ese bastardo unas cuantas cosas y tendrás un prometido para antes de un mes, es una promesa.

- Pero ya te dije que no tengo suficiente dinero.

- Te dije que recuperarás tu puesto en la herencia- dijo más sereno Zanza.- Si no estás en un mes de nuevo en ese testamento no nos pagarás nada.

- Yo... tengo que pensarlo.

- ¿Es un trato?- preguntó Sano tendiéndole la mano con arrogancia.- No puedo esperar tu respuesta tanto tiempo pequeña.

- Yo...

- No aceptes Kaoru-do... - dijo un kenshin que ahora yacía en el suelo inconciente después de que Sano le arrojara la taza de té en la frente.

- A la una, a las dos y a ...

- Está bien, está bien- aceptó dándole la mano nerviosa.

- ¡Oro!


	4. Dos cafés por favor

- ¡Kaoru Kamiya!- bramó Misao con los ojos enrojecidos.- ¿Dónde demonios estabas metida?

- Estaba en el departamento de Kenshin.- explicó sintiéndose culpable.- Es que he estropeado el móvil.

- Podrías haberme avisado- gritó reparando en las palabras de su amiga - ¿Y quién diablos es Kenshin?

- Es el chico del café.- señaló con naturalidad quitándose unos zapatos altos.

- ¡Kao no puedo creerlo!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó confusa

- ¿Y cómo fue?

- ¿Cómo fue qué?

- Todo ¿cómo estuvo?- preguntó sonriendo emocionada.

- ¿Eh?- Kaoru la miró reflexionando en las preguntas que le estaba haciendo y cuando por fin entendió todo, su cara se puso roja como un tomate.- ¡No hicimos nada de eso!

- ¿Entonces qué hicieron? ¿Ver televisión y comer helado?- escuchó la voz de Aoshi a sus espaldas.

Kaoru se viró a refutarle un argumento y casi se desmaya al ver a su taciturno y serio amigo con una ropa interior que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

- ¡Aoshi!- gritó cubriéndose los ojos.- ¿Podrías ponerte algo de ropa?

* * *

- ¡Kamiya esos cafés son para hoy!- gritó un hombre cuya apariencia hacía pensar en una morsa gigante.

- Creo que está un poco molesto.- susurró Misao cortando unos trozos de pie de manzana.

- Probablemente porque llegamos media hora tarde.- murmuró Kaoru levantando la bandeja con celeridad y dirigiéndose hacia las mesas.

- Misao ¿Podrías trabajar más y hablar menos?- escuchó la pelinegra a sus espaldas.

- ¡Sí señor!- asintió con energía dedicándole una inmensa sonrisa que se le antojó demasiado forzada.

- En serio, a veces creo que esto no vale lo que nos paga- dijo Kaoru observando como el hombre se alejaba hacia la cocina a gritarle unos cuantos improperios a los cocineros.

- A mí no me queda otra salida para costearme los estudios- explicó Misao suspirando con fastidio.- Pero tú no tienes por qué soportarlo Kao.

- Prefiero soportarlo a él que a mi padre.- señaló con tristeza.- Pero tal vez todo cambie pronto Misao.

- ¡Kamiya, muévete a servir la doce!- gritó el encargado mirando con curiosidad a el misterioso par que había ocupado la mesa en cuestión.

- Si ya voy, ya voy.- suspiró ajustándose la libreta de anotaciones al cinturón de la minifalda negra que conformaba su uniforme.

- ¡Hola Jo-Chan!- exclamó un hombre alto de cabello castaño cuando observó a Kaoru acercarse.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó atónita mientras Kenshin miraba alegremente la carta de postres.

- Konnichi wa Kaoru-dono.- saludó Kenshin apartando la carta y mirándola con una amplia sonrisa.

- Buenos días para ti también hentai.

- Oro.

- Jo-Chan necesito que llenes unas formas para continuar con nuestro trato- dijo Sanosuke extrayendo de un maletín de cuero fino unos anteojos y unos papeles.

- ¡Estoy trabajando ahora por Kami!, mira de verdad no entiendo por qué tantos formalismos para conseguir un chico, no es como si fueran una agencia oficial ni nada como eso.

- Voy a ignorar ese último comentario.- dijo arrogante colocándose las gafas de lectura.- La seducción es un arte, casi una ciencia... no podemos conseguirte cualquier pedazo de carne que no encaje con los planes Jo-Chan. Mejor siéntate y escucha.

- ¡No puedo hacer esto ahora!- exclamó nerviosa mirando hacia el puesto del encargado que misteriosamente estaba vacío, su mirada chocó con la de Misao que miró a los hombres con curiosidad.- Y no me llames Jo-Chan, no tenemos tanta confianza.

- ¡Vamos chiquilla, si ayer casi te desnudas en la barra, dormiste en mi departamento, besaste a mi mejor amigo y desayunaste en mi cocina!- dijo contando con los dedos mientras hablaba.- Yo creo que tenemos mucha confianza, ven siéntate.- culminó halándola hacia la mesa.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que Kenshin y yo nos besamos?- preguntó mirando con destellos asesinos al pelirrojo que ahora escondía su rostro en la carta del menú.

- Yahiko jamás prometió que guardaría el secreto.- explicó con naturalidad.

- Ya veo.

- Bueno, presta atención.- dijo colocando una planilla en frente a los ojos de la chica y transfiriéndole una costosa plumilla.- Llena esta primero y luego estas dos.

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces Kamiya?- bramó su jefe colocándose de brazos cruzados frente a la mesa.

- Yo… em estaba

- Oye¿Tu mamá nunca te enseñó a no gritarle a las damas?- dijo Zanza mirando al hombre con desprecio.

- Mira no te metas, ella es mi empleada.- dijo lleno de furia.- ¡No seas estúpida y regresa ahora mismo a servir las mesas!- continuó tomándola fuertemente por la muñeca hasta hacerle daño.

- ¿Pero qué haces?- estalló Sanosuke poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- ¡Suéltame, por favor me lastimas!- exclamó Kaoru tratando de zafarse. Antes de que Sagara pudiera intervenir ya el hombre era presa de repetitivas muecas de dolor. Miró hacia la silla de Kenshin y la notó vacía hasta que se percató de la presencia de su amigo detrás del hombre y de cómo sostenía su brazo en una posición nada saludable.

- ¡Suelta a Kaoru-dono, ahora mismo!- dijo calmadamente, pero Zanza percibió el color de sus ojos y como cada vez se tornaban más dorados.

El hombre liberó la mano de la chica que prestamente se alejó todo lo posible colocándose detrás de Sanosuke.

- Arigatou.- dijo Kenshin soltándolo a su vez.

- Kamiya este es el último día que pisas esta cafetería.

- Lamentamos decirle que este es el último día que usted regenta este local. Somos de explotación laboral y estábamos aquí para hacerle una encuesta a la señorita, para analizar las condiciones de trabajo, pero ya las hemos observado gracias a usted.

- Maldita pe…- fue interrumpido por un golpe que lo dejó inconciente en el piso de la cafetería.

- Creo que su mamá jamás le enseñó buenos modales.- dijo Zanza sintiendo como le cosquilleaba el nudillo derecho por el último impacto.

* * *

-¡Tenías que haberlo visto Aoshi!- exclamó Misao como una chiquilla a punto de entrar a una confitería.- ¡Ese chico lo golpeó tan fuerte y el novio de Kaoru lo hizo llorar de dolor cuando le dobló el brazo.

- Él no es mi novio Misao.

- ¡Bueno Aoshi el chico con el que estuvo anoche!- exclamó haciendo aspavientos con un cojín.- ¡Sugoi, sugoi; apenas puedo creerlo!

- Misao, malinterpretas todo T.T- murmuró Kaoru.

-¿Quién es ese hombre Kaoru?- preguntó Aoshi sospechando lo peor como siempre.- No será algún tonto que conociste en el pub. ¿no?

- Eh… ¡no como crees!- exclamó restándole importancia con un gesto.- Es un chico que conocí en un… en una librería.- explicó con dificultad.

- ¡Tiene una impresionante cicatriz!- dijo Misao dibujando una X en su mejilla.

- ¿Te estás enredando con pandilleros?- preguntó Aoshi mirando a Kaoru con profunda desaprobación.- Esos tipos con tatuajes y cicatrices la mayoría de las veces son prófugos de la ley.

- Exageras Aoshi.- dijo Misao recordando que él mismo llevaba un tigre tatuado en la espalda.

- Kenshin no es un pandillero.- sonrió Kaoru sentándose pesadamente en un sillón verde oliva y sacando una hoja de su bolso.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Misao con curiosidad.

- Son unas recetas que pienso cocinar esta semana.- mintió Kaoru.- Ahora que estoy despedida tengo mucho tiempo libre.

- ¿Vas a cocinar algo hoy?- preguntó Aoshi frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Tal vez.

- Vamos Misao.

- ¿A dónde?

- Por una pizza- dijo colocándose el abrigo y saliendo con rapidez del departamento de la mano de Misao.

- Eso me pasa por mentirosa.- encogió los hombros.

* * *

- Diga dos de sus colores preferidos… bien esto es fácil. Comida preferida… ¡Qué tontería! Flores preferidas…- continuó leyendo la misma clase de preguntas hasta la tercera hoja.- Ropa interior preferida… ¡NANI! O.O.

* * *

- ¡Jo-Chan que rápido llamaste!- exclamó Zanza del otro lado del auricular.- ¿Ya has terminado de llenar la forma?

- ¡No pienso contestar estas cosas tan privadas!- exclamó histérica.

- Son necesarias, ya te lo dije.

- ¡Pero te has vuelto loco!- chilló impaciente.- ¡No puedo contestar estas cosas!

- Mira, si te sirve de algo puedo ayudarte un poco… o tal vez Kenshin ¿quieres hablar con él?

-¡No! ¡hablaré contigo!- se apresuró a decir roja como la grana.

- Bien léeme las preguntas que se te dificulten más.

- Em… pues esto de la… la ropa… em ¡Ni siquiera puedo decirlo por teléfono!

- ¿Por qué no vienes hoy al bar y hablamos en privado?

- ¿Hoy?

- Claro cada minuto es valioso ∩.∩

* * *

- No entiendo qué es lo difícil- dijo Sanosuke con un lápiz en la mano mientras Kenshin servía tragos con una velocidad impresionante.- Enseguida te ayudaré amigo.

- Sessha está bien Zanza.

- No puedo hablar de mi ropa interior.- dijo entre dientes temiendo ser oída a pesar del estruendoso rock de fondo.

- Bueno digamos que es algo entre la comodidad y la sensualidad ¿tú que prefieres?

- Em…

- ¿Y?

- No puedo hablar de eso con un hombre.

- Jo- Chan una mujer sexy despliega seguridad.

- Yo no soy sexy.

- Todas las mujeres son sexys pero hay unas que ni lo intentan ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

- Si, supongo que lo sé.

- Bueno entonces… comodidad o sensualidad.

- Comodidad ¿de acuerdo?

- Muy bien…ahora un punto erógeno.

- Lo siento no puedo hablar de eso- dijo levantándose rápidamente.

- ¡Oro!- gritó Kenshin tropezando con una bandeja repleta de botellas hasta caer de bruces sobre ella.

- ¡Itai!- exclamó Kaoru sintiendo una punzada en el tobillo.- ¡Kenshin no baka!- continuó hasta mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, sintió como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

- Sumimasen Kaoru-dono- dijo Kenshin levantándose sin percatarse de la reacción de la chica y ayudándola a levantarse.

- Creo que me he doblado el tobillo.- gimoteó Kaoru cojeando hasta la silla.

- Ponte hielo esta noche… mañana partimos a Okinawa chiquilla- dijo Zanza con una mirada maliciosa en el rostro luego de presenciar la escena.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews sigan dejándolos se les quiere besitus


	5. Agua salada

Kaoru terminó de hacer la última maleta sistemáticamente. Sólo podía pensar en la reacción de su padre cuando volviera a verla después de dos años. Sentía una tristeza avasallante atormentándola desde la muerte de su madre. Era una sensación de soledad que se acrecentaba con el pasar del tiempo. Se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos, dejando que una lágrima se deslizara por su rostro.

- Me siento tan sola.- murmuró abrazándose fuertemente.- Saitou… Enishi.- jadeó buscando rápidamente un abrigo en el armario y saliendo del piso hacia un precario destino.

* * *

Kenshin salió sin hacer ruido del departamento y se encaminó al parque que colindaba con el edificio. El jardín era uno de los pocos lugares en los que podía pensar con tranquilidad. Se dirigió hacia una banca verde que se encontraba frente al estanque. Reflexionó sobre lo que había sido su vida durante los últimos doce años…

- "Una farsa"- pensó apoyando los antebrazos en el espaldar.- "Tomoe… te extraño"- pensó sintiendo como sus ojos se humedecían.- "Si no hubiese sido tan idiota ahora estarías conmigo"

- ¿Kenshin?- llamó una voz masculina.

- ¡Sanosuke!- exclamó virándose sobresaltado.- Creí que nadie me había escuchado salir.

- ¡Ah, es que no estaba en el departamento!- explicó sentándose al lado del bermejo.- Estaba con una chica, vine a fumar un cigarrillo aquí ∩.∩

- Ya veo.

- ¿En qué piensas?- cuestionó Zanza levantando el rostro hacia la oscuridad de la noche y divisando todas las estrellas que cubrían el manto nocturno.

- En mi esposa.- contestó Kenshin imitando la actitud de Sagara.

- Entiendo ¿pero sabes Kenshin? Han pasado más de doce años. Tal vez deberías buscar una chica, siempre hay otra oportunidad.

- Sano… para mí Tomoe será siempre la única.

* * *

-¡Buenos días Jo-Chan!- saludó Sagara muy alto desde un teléfono público.

- ¡Son las cuatro de la mañana!- exclamó Kaoru histérica.- ¿Acaso eres idiota?

- El barco a Okinawa sale a las seis- explicó Zanza con aplomo.

- ¡Nani! ¿Por qué esperaste hasta el último instante para decirme la hora?

- Pasan por ti en veinte minutos.- dijo colgando

- Pero que tipo más pesado.

* * *

- ¿A Okinawa?- preguntó Misao aletargada estrujándose los ojos.- ¡Pero si son las cuatro de la mañana! ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Tengo que asistir a la fiesta de compromiso de Enishi- explicó Kaoru besando a su amiga en la frente.- No hagas muchas estupideces mientras no estoy… guarda algunas para cuando esté aquí.

- ¿Compromiso?- preguntó desorbitando los ojos.- ¿Enishi...es broma verdad?

- No, no lo es- dijo escuchando un claxon y apresurándose a coger las maletas.

- ¡Pero tú no puedes ir sola!- exclamó Misao persiguiéndola hasta la entrada del departamento.- ¡Yo voy contigo!

- Tu semestre aún no ha terminado, yo estoy de vacaciones y además no tengo empleo así que me caerían bien unas cuantas reuniones familiares ¿no te parece?

- ¿Pero Enishi y tú?- la miró como si estuviera demente.- Enishi y tú iban a casarse.

- Creo que ya no podrá ser.- dijo Kaoru adolorida.- Misao tengo que irme me están esperando.

- ¿Quién?

- Sanosuke y Kenshin- contestó abriendo la puerta y presionando el botón para llamar el elevador con impaciencia.

- ¿Los dos hombres de la cafetería?- preguntó confusa.- ¿Ahora sales con funcionarios públicos en grupo?

- Tengo un nuevo novio- mintió Kaoru.- No quiero hacerlo esperar.

- ¿Es Kenshin o el otro chico?- preguntó extrañada.

- No quiero hacerlo esperar.- repitió Kaoru haciéndose la misma pregunta.

- Pero… pero

- Sayonara Misao.- dijo Kaoru abordando el ascensor rápidamente y marcando frenéticamente los botones.

-¿Oye… pero esos nos son los chicos del bar?- escuchó Kaoru a través de la puerta del elevador.

* * *

- ¿Kenshin?- lo observó atónita.

- Kaoru, no sé si decirte buenos días o buenas noches ∩.∩- dijo sonriente un hombre vestido elegantemente con una americana gris sobre un jersey negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata tan sobria como los pantalones y los costosos zapatos que completaban el atuendo. Llevaba el cabello suelto y le caía desordenadamente sobre los hombros.

- "Ay Dios" - pensó devorándolo con la mirada.- "¿Estará así de sexy por tres semanas?"

- Te… te ves diferente- dijo nerviosa mientras él le quitaba el equipaje y lo acomodaba en el maletero de un auto verde oscuro que dejó aún más pasmada a Kaoru. No tenía idea de que era un Jaguar XK 120 OTS roadster de año 1951, pero llego a la conclusión de que debía ser extremadamente costoso.- ¿Vamos a ir en este auto?

- Claro.- dijo abriendo la puerta del copiloto y ofreciéndole el asiento forrado en cuero blanco al igual que el resto de la tapicería del auto.

- Pero ¿de dónde ha salido este auto?- preguntó sentándose con tanto cuidado como si el automóvil estuviera lleno de vidrios rotos.- "¿Y por qué estás tan endemoniadamente apuesto y sexy?"

- Es de Zanza- explicó Kenshin dando la vuelta y sentándose en el puesto de conductor.- Nos lo presta por estos días. A Sessha la verdad no le agrada mucho conducirlo ¿Kaoru te encuentras bien?

- ¿Qué modelo es?- preguntó Kaoru recostándose en el espaldar y cerrando los ojos con placer.

- Pues la verdad… em un corvette… no, un porsche. La verdad es que no tengo idea.- murmuró poniendo en marcha el motor y encaminándose hasta el muelle.

- Ya lo sabía- sonrió Kaoru sintiendo como una suave brisa la golpeaba el rostro- ¿Dónde está Sanosuke?

- Se quedó en casa con Yahiko

- ¡Pero si él me llamó!

- ¡Ahh sí… y dejó algo en la guantera!- exclamó Kenshin. Kaoru la abrió rápidamente y encontró una cuartilla con el titulo de "Reglamento".

- Número uno: El auto es un Jaguar XK 120 OTS roadster 1951, nada de porsche o cadillacs, por favor no queden mal delante de otras personas.- leyó en voz alta.- Número dos: Kenshin sabe lo que hace, haz lo que diga… ¡Nani ò.ó, esas son las únicas dos reglas!

* * *

- ¡Kenshin maneja como un idiota!- exclamó Sagara siguiendo el jaguar en un sencillo Toyota Corolla color vino.

- ¿Por qué tengo que desperdiciar mis vacaciones de verano siguiendo a un hentai y a una busu con un idiota?- murmuró somnoliento Yahiko en cogiéndose en el asiento de copiloto.

- Porque Yahiko-Chan - dijo dándole especial énfasis al chan.- Eres mi único hermano y lamentablemente es contra la ley dejar a un mocoso sólo por tres semanas a pan y agua.

- ¡No me digas Chan!

- ¡Deja de comportarte como un tonto!

- ¡Deja de seguir a la gente como un demente!

- ¡Deja de quejarte o te llamaré Yahiko- dono! ∩

- Baka- murmuró haciéndose un ovillo y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

- ¿Te gusta el océano Kaoru?- preguntó Kenshin observando con fascinación la espuma que provocaban las ondas marinas al chocar con el metal del barco.

- Pues la verdad es que me atemoriza un poco- se sinceró sin despegar la vista del horizonte.- No sé nadar y además me asusta lo que pueda haber oculto en él, pero sí es muy hermoso.

- No te preocupes por eso Kaoru, yo si sé nadar así que si caes aquí yo te rescataré- le sonrió colocando una mano en su hombro.

- Has dejado de llamarme Kaoru-dono ¿por qué?

- ¿No te gusta? Puedo llamarte Kaoru-dono si lo prefieres, pensé que si éramos pareja sería extraña mucha formalidad.

- No, no me molesta… me agrada más.

- Mira eso.- le dijo señalando a sus espaldas. Kaoru se viró justo a tiempo para ver un grupo de delfines juguetear con el barco para llamar la atención de los pasajeros.

- ¡Qué lindos, Sugoi!∩

-En cierta forma odio que hagan eso- murmuró Kenshin observando despectivamente a los cetáceos.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kaoru extrañada.- ¿No te gustan los animales?

- No me gusta que llamen la atención de cazadores desalmados- dijo molesto.

- Sí, te entiendo. Es muy cruel como los asesinan y también a las ballenas. Cuando era pequeña vi como un pescador arponeaba a una bebé… mi padre se molestó tanto que lo despidió ese mismo día. Creo que era porque a mi madre le encantaban, al igual que todas las cosas del océano. A Enishi le gusta cazar especies raras… era lo único que me desagradaba de él.

- Ya veo.- dijo un poco receloso.

* * *

- Ahora da vuelta a la derecha.- indicó Kaoru más relajada en el convertible. Llevaban un buen rato paseando por la costa y riendo de todo y de nada. La conversación era cada vez más fluida y fascinante.- Tienes que seguir recto hasta que lleguemos a una desviación.

- ¡Hai! - dijo Kenshin admirando las límpidas aguas del mar desde la autopista.

- Bien unos kilómetros más y habremos llegado.

* * *

- ¡Sugoi!- exclamó Yahiko admirando la costa.- ¡Esto es aún mejor que el barco!

- ¿Ya se te ha pasado la molestia?

- ¡Mira eso!- gritó abriendo la ventana y aspirando el aroma de la brisa marina.

- Es una lástima que Tsubame no viniera ¿verdad?- dijo con malicia.

- Baka.- dijo con fastidio cerrando la ventana y colocándose muy altivamente en su asiento de nuevo.

* * *

- Hemos llegado.- dijo Kaoru admirando con temor la increíble casa que colindaba con un increíble despeñadero desde el cual se podía atisbar la inmensidad de la isla.

- Kaoru- dijo Kenshin tomando una de sus manos entre las suyas.- Todo va a estar bien, confía en mi.

- Si confío en ti.

- Bien- dijo bajándose del auto y caminando con celeridad a abrirle la puerta.

- Gracias- murmuró sonriendo levemente. Notó algo extraño en la mirada de Kenshin y divisó un par de sombras a sus espaldas… era ¿Enishi? Seguramente la otra era su prometida. Himura sintió las presencias y se apretó a Kaoru apoyándola en el automóvil.

- Ken… Kenshin.- tartamudeó sosteniéndose de su chaqueta.

- Sumimasen Kaoru- murmuró para que sólo ella escuchara antes de descender sus labios y besarla profundamente. Colocó una mano en su nuca para evitar que se separara y otra en su cintura pegándola más hacia él.

- "Por Kami-sama ¿qué está haciendo?"- pensó Kaoru rindiéndose al contacto y olvidando por unos instantes el por qué estaban allí.

- ¿Kaoru?- escuchó como la llamaban- ¿Kaoru?

Kenshin se separó lentamente y Kaoru se apresuró a recuperar el aliento y mirarlo expectante a los ojos. El pelirrojo sonrió con malicia y la chica percibió un destello dorado en sus ojos. Como aquella vez en su departamento. Miró a su derecha y encontró a un Enishi de brazos cruzados y a otra mujer de cabello largo y negro que los miraba fascinada y sonriente.

- ¡Enishi, cómo has estado!- exclamó atontada aún por el beso palpándose los labios.

- No tan bien como tú aparentemente.- dijo mirando con desconfianza a Kenshin que no tardó mucho en corresponderlo.

- Sí, te he dicho que no es bueno hacerlo en público Ken.- dijo sonriendo Kaoru.

- No puedo evitarlo Koishii- murmuró Kenshin mirándola de arriba abajo con placer.

- Ya lo sé- dijo Kaoru sintiéndose como una estúpida por hablar de esa manera tan cursi… aunque a Enishi no se le antojó tan tonta.

* * *

- Par de hentais- masculló Yahiko desde unos arbustos admirando la escena.

- Magistral… fenomenal.- murmuró Zanza alegremente.

- Dos hentais y un baka.

* * *

Hola soy yo de nuevo. Les agradezco por todos sus reviews... Miss Lain, Lluvia185, gabyhyatt,Athena Kaoru Himura y Serena Tsukino Chiba. Muak besitus con sabor a ... no sé Kenshin #.#


	6. Whiskey y lágrimas

- Pero Kaoru no vas a presentarnos a… ¿tu novio?- escupió Enishi curioso haciendo que Megumi lo tomara por el antebrazo.

- Soy su prometido- dijo Kenshin dejando a los tres presentes con la boca abierta y tendiéndole la mano a Enishi con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura.

- Enishi Yukishiro- dijo apretando la mano con desconfianza.- Ella es Megumi Takani.

- Encantado.- sonrió Kenshin sinceramente esta vez.- Ella es mi hermosa Kaoru.

- Es un placer- dijo Kaoru saludándola con un movimiento de la cabeza y una sonrisa.- "En verdad es muy hermosa".

- Para mí también lo es.- dijo repitiendo el gesto de Kamiya.- "Es muy bonita y muy joven".

- ¿Desde cuando están comprometidos?- preguntó Enishi quitándose las gafas de sol y mirándolos fríamente.

- Seis meses.- dijo Kenshin virándose y abrazando a Kaoru.- Aunque a veces creo que sólo dos minutos.

- Kenshin no baka – dijo Kaoru sonriendo.- "te mataré, te mataré ¿por qué has dicho que somos prometidos?"

- Tal vez deberías decírselo a tu padre Kaoru.- dijo Enishi con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

- No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por mí y mi padre, se lo diré cuando lo vea Enishi.- culminó la chica cortante.

- ¿Decirme qué Kaoru?- preguntó un venerable hombre a sus espaldas cuya presencia infundía un respeto y una solemnidad extraordinarios.

- Hola papá.- se viró Kaoru suspirando y sintiendo como Kenshin apretaba más su brazo alrededor de su cintura… probablemente estaba tratando de reconfortarla un poco.

* * *

- ¿Tú qué?- preguntó el padre ahogándose con el trago de whiskey. Cruzó los brazos y miró a su hija y al desconocido como si estuvieran mal de la cabeza.

- Me he comprometido.- mintió Kaoru bajando la mirada como cuando era pequeña y se equivocaba en los movimientos del bokken. Se atrevió a mirar a Kenshin mientras estrujaba sus manos nerviosamente en contra de la falda de algodón blanca que llevaba puesta.

- ¿De la noche a la mañana tienes un prometido?- preguntó su padre frunciendo el entrecejo.- ¿Desde cuando están juntos?

- Seis meses.- dijo Kenshin inmutable. No sabía cuanto lo admiraba y envidiaba Kaoru en ese momento. Pocas personas hablaban con tal seguridad y petulancia a Kojiro Kamiya.

- ¿Y cuándo planean casarse si se puede saber?- preguntó sarcásticamente mirándolos a ambos furioso.

- En uno o dos meses.- se aventuró a decir Kaoru mirando suplicante a Kenshin. El pelirrojo asintió y continuó la farsa.

- Queremos hacerlo lo más pronto posible.- señaló.

- ¡Sobre mi cadáver Kaoru!- exclamó su padre golpeando la elegante mesa de escritorio que adornaba su estudio.- ¿Cómo te atreves a venir después de estos dos años a decirme que te casas con un hombre que ni siquiera conocemos?

- Padre…

- ¡Inaceptable!- bramó mientras su rostro se transformaba en una máscara de furia.

- Padre…

- ¡Esta es una de tus estúpidas ideas, como esa tontería del arte!- continuó hiperventilando.- ¡Te escapas de casa y ahora vienes con esta niñería, pues escúchame bien , si te casas con este hombre ya puedes olvidarte del apellido Kamiya!

- ¡Perfecto!- gritó Kaoru desmoronándose por completo en llanto.- ¡No te preocupes padre hace mucho olvidé ese nombre, desde que murió mi madre lo he aborrecido con todas mis fuerzas!

- ¡Niña estúpida!- gritó una voz masculina que hizo a Kaoru y Kenshin virarse.

Un hombre cubierto de vendas estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Una hermosa mujer de cruel semblante y sonrisa malévola se abrazaba a él.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- preguntó el hombre mirando a Kaoru con desprecio y a Kenshin con curiosidad.

- Shishio- murmuró Kaoru con desprecio.

- Yo le pedí que viniera cariño… a la boda de Enishi.- dijo Yumi empalagosamente mirando a Kaoru con una sonrisa hipócrita.- Estoy tan contenta que hayas venido Kaoru. Padre, mamá me llamó de Paris, estará aquí para la boda.

- ¿Tú madre llamó? ¿Y por qué no habló conmigo?- preguntó Kojiro olvidando por unos instantes la discusión.

- Ya lo sabes, no quería importunarte padre, ella sabe que siempre estas muy ocupado con los negocios y no quería ser una molestia.

- Ya veo… Kaoru por favor déjanos solos y trata de comportarte unos segundos mientras hablo con Makoto y Yumi de la compañía. Hablaré con ustedes dos más tarde, retírense por favor.

Kaoru estaba irascible, nunca había estado tan furiosa, no al menos desde los ocho años cuando su padre decidió casarse con una mujer detestable. Los ojos le ardían por tratar de sostener las lágrimas en frente de todas aquellas personas. Cuando pasó al lado de Makoto Shishio escuchó como el hombre decía muy quedo:

- Que bueno que has vuelto Kao.

- Maldito asqueroso.- susurró mirándolo con repulsa. Kenshin la siguió cuando salió del estudio y luego cuando se dirigió a una habitación al final del pasillo.

- ¿Estás bien Kaoru-dono?

- ¿Eh? si perdona… siento mucho que tengas que pasar por esto Kenshin.- dijo abriendo una puerta de madera y pasando a un cuarto lleno de luz en el cual se encontraba una sencilla cama, un armario y un estante lleno de libros. Caminó hasta una segunda puerta de vidrio y la abrió con parsimonia. Afuera había un balcón desde el cual se podía admirar toda la costa.

- No es nada, es mi trabajo creo.

- Jamás me llevaré bien con mi padre- dijo cansada limpiándose los restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas.- Bueno, ya debes haberlo notado tú mismo, confía más en desconocidos que en su propia… en su única hija.

- Kaoru-dono- susurró mirándola frotarse el rostro fuertemente y tratando inútilmente de contener las lágrimas.- No debes preocuparte, seguramente sólo está molesto por la noticia… ya se le pasará.

- No Kenshin, a mi padre nunca se le pasa nada, aún está molesto conmigo porque me fui a estudiar arte a Tokio, lo conozco perfectamente.- dijo apoyando los antebrazos en el barandal del balcón y llorando en silencio.

- No llores más Kaoru-dono- dijo Kenshin tomándola por los hombros y girándola. Como respuesta. la joven no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar más vehementemente cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos. Se sentía estúpida por lloriquear como una niña pequeña, pero no podía evitarlo. Percibió como unas manos se aferraban a sus brazos y la halaban.

- No llores más Kaoru por favor- dijo atrayéndola hacia sí y abrazándola con fuerza. Kaoru hundió su rostro en el pecho del hombre y continuó sollozando.- Onegai, no llores más.

Kaoru levantó la mirada y se quedó largo rato contemplando los preocupados ojos de tonalidad violeta que la observaban.

- Kenshin…

- No llores más- repitió acariciando su rostro. Por un momento pensó que la besaría de nuevo pero Himura se apartó y extrajo un pañuelo de su bolsillo con el cual secó sus lágrimas.

- No lloro más.- dijo Kaoru sonriendo.- ¿Sabes? Este solía ser mi escondite cuando era pequeña.

- ¿Oro? Pero si parece una habitación normal.

- No, en este cuarto murió mi made ¿sabes? por eso nadie entra mucho aquí- explicó mirando con tristeza la cama.

- Ya veo, tiene una vista hermosa Kaoru-dono.

- Kenshin estás llamándome Kaoru-dono de nuevo.- dijo alegremente la chica.

- Sumimasen Kaoru ∩.∩- dijo sonriente.- ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la playa?

- Creo que eso me gustaría mucho, espera iré por unos lápices y un cuaderno.

* * *

- Ese tipo me da mala espina- dijo Enishi encendiendo un cigarrillo y mirando como a lo lejos una joven de cabello oscuro pintaba con soltura mientras un hombre pelirrojo con un montón de ropa a su alrededor la miraba fijamente.- ¿Has visto su cicatriz?

- Si esa mocosa de verdad se casa, todos nuestros planes se irán a la basura.- dijo Shishio caminando en dirección a la casa.- Te aconsejo que hagas algo al respecto Enishi.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?- preguntó obstinado rechinando los dientes al ver como se besaba de nuevo la pareja tumbados en la arena.

- No lo sé, fue tu novia, usa tu imaginación.

* * *

- Eres un buen modelo Kenshin- sonrió Kaoru divertida.

- Sessha no debería escuchar los consejos de Zanza para vestirse.- dijo quitándose la corbata y colocándola sobre la chaqueta y el jersey que estaban arrojados en la arena.

- "¿Va a quitarse toda la ropa?- pensó sonrojándose.- Kaoru no baka, recuerda por qué estás aquí con él"

- Kaoru, creo que nos han seguido hasta acá.- dijo Kenshin quitándose los zapatos y las medias.- Por favor no voltees.

- De acuerdo, pero deja de moverte.

- Gomen nasai cariño, pero tengo que moverme- dijo acortando la distancia que los separaba y arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó confusa Kaoru cuando el pelirrojo la tumbó sobre la arena y se colocó encima de ella despacio. Por toda respuesta el descendió su rostro hacia el suyo y la besó con dulzura.

- "Esto no debería sentirse tan bien"- caviló Kaoru indecisa sobre poner o no las manos alrededor de su cuello.

- "Esto no debería sentirse tan bien"- pensó Kenshin frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo como Kaoru le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos.

- "Pero es tan dulce"- se contestó Kaoru percibiendo como el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo.

- "Pero se siente"- se dijo a sí mismo Kenshin apartando las manos de Kaoru de su cuello y asiéndolas con las suyas en la arena para inmovilizarla. "¿Qué haces Himura… te has vuelto loco?"

Kenshin se separó despacio y miró el rostro ruborizado de Kaoru. Ella se apresuró a levantarse pero él se lo impidió tomándola por la cintura. La levantó en brazos si un ápice de fuerza y dos ojos cargados de destellos ambarinos le sonrieron maliciosamente.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?- preguntó presintiéndolo por su mirada.

- ¿Qué acaso un hombre enamorado no puede tomar una baño con su prometida.

- ¡No, anda basta de juegos!- exclamó Kaoru tratando de zafarse y sintiendo como Kenshin empezaba a caminar hacia la orilla.- Kenshin déjame bajar.

- Vamos Koishii, estoy cansado de besarte en la arena.

Kaoru miró aferrándose a su cuello como entraba al agua y seguía caminando. La posó en el suelo y le sonrió unos breves instantes.

- Esta fría l.l- murmuró sonriendo Kenshin.

- Te mataré- murmuró en voz baja Kaoru. Miró por casualidad hacia dónde habían estado besándose y un estremecimiento recorrió su espina. Mas atrás observó una pequeña figura que los miraba mientras fumaba.- Enishi.

- Creo que aún no se ha ido ∩.∩- señaló Kenshin sumergiéndose hasta los hombros.- Y creo que se está poniendo celoso.- culminó hundiéndose completamente.

- Kenshin… ¿Qué haces?- dijo Kaoru mosqueada buscando al hombre con la mirada. Escuchó un ruido de chapoteo a sus espaldas y cuando se viró el pelirrojo se apresuró a sorprenderla tomándola por la cintura.

- No es divertido si no te bañas conmigo Koishii – dijo arrogante acariciando su cuello. Se acercó hasta su oído y susurró muy tiernamente.- Espero que tu amigo este viendo esto.

Descendió su rostro pero en vez de besar su boca, se dirigió a su cuello y lo besó con pasión, palpando la tela mojada de su camisa.

- Kenshin dame - suspiró Kaoru. - Yamete onegai.

Así continuó por un largo rato besándola en el rostro y en la boca hasta que Kaoru temerosa de sus propias acciones susurró un quedo:- Ya se fue .

- Yokatta - dijo este apartándose como si ella tuviera alguna enfermedad contagiosa.- Sumimasen onegai Kaoru.- continuó haciendo incontables reverencias.

- No fue nada baka, es tu trabajo ¿ne?- dijo guiñándole un ojo y tragando fuerte al observar como su cabello caía húmedo sobre la camisa blanca abierta hasta el pecho.- "¡Tasukete Kami-sama!".

- Sí lo es.- dijo admirando cuando Kaoru se distrajo como la tela se adhería a su piel mojada.- "Sessha no debió aceptar este trabajo."

* * *

- ¿Por qué siguen besándose si ya se han ido los otros?- preguntó Yahiko con los ojos abiertos como platos al mirar las cosas que le estaba haciendo Kenshin a la chica.

- No lo sé.- murmuró confuso Sagara fumando temblorosamente un cigarrillo.- Esta playa está demasiado sola y si esos dos continúan así…

- Hay que detenerlos.- dijo Yahiko saliendo del escondite.

- ¡Pero qué demonios haces!- tronó Sanosuke tomándolo por la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa y levantándolo un metro sobre el suelo.- ¡Nos descubrirán!

- Bájame de una vez Tori-atama.

- Te he dicho un montón de veces que no me llames así Yahiko- Chan- dijo encaminándose hacia el auto.

- ¡No me llames Chan!- exclamó Yahiko mordiéndole la cabeza.

- Compórtate de una vez o no iremos a almorzar.

- Yare, yare está bien- dijo alegrándose y sentándose rápidamente en el vehículo.

- Lo sabía.

* * *

Gracias muchas gracias por sus reviews… los quiero muak besitos con sabor a Zanza ∩.∩


	7. Vino en un vaso de celos

- Creo que está evitándome- dijo Kaoru levantando la vista de la pintura y entrecerrando los ojos al observar desde el balcón como un Audi negro se alejaba.

- Estará pensando qué decirte.- dijo Kenshin calmadamente.

- ¡No te muevas!- exclamó Kaoru haciendo que el hombre se inmovilizara nerviosamente.- ¡Ya arruinaste el dibujo de la playa!

- ¡Oro! Eso fue hace dos días Kaoru.

- Gomen nasai.- dijo suspirando y cerrando el sketch.- Estoy molesta con mi padre Kenshin, no contigo.

- ¿Te gustaría pasear por la isla?- se aventuró a preguntar Kenshin cuando percibió la naciente tristeza en Kaoru.- No me has llevado a conocerla.

* * *

- Te llevaré a comer.- dijo sonriente Kenshin abriendo la portezuela del automóvil e invitándola a sentarse.

- Gracias pero no tengo mucha hambre Kenshin.- dijo sonriéndole.- Pero si tú quieres podemos ir a algún lugar.

- Te llevaré a almorzar.- dijo tozudamente cerrando la puerta después de que su supuesta novia se sentó.- Tú escoge el lugar.

- ¡Kaoru!- gritó una voz chillona desde la casa.- ¡Tenemos que ir a comprar los vestidos para la fiesta de compromiso!

- ¿Qué fiesta Yumi?- preguntó con fastidio observando como detrás de su hermanastra se materializaba la tímida silueta de Megumi.

- Pues la de compromiso de Enishi y Megumi.

- Creo que iré por mi cuenta.- dijo tensando los músculos inconcientemente. Ante esta reacción Kenshin tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a acariciarla.

- "Calmada Kaoru-dono"- pensó incrementando la intensidad de la caricia.

- Pero si tú no sabes nada de eso.- explicó Yumi con sorna.- Siempre estás tan sencilla Kaoru…

- Yumi, si quiere ir por su cuenta es mejor.- dijo Megumi comprensiva.- Puedes vestirte cómo quieras, mientras te sientas más cómoda mejor.- dijo dirigiéndose a Kaoru con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias Megumi, no deben preocuparse sabré elegir bien.- dijo inexpresiva.

- ¿Te pondrás algo corto?- susurró Kenshin en su oído sensualmente provocándole un cosquilleo brusco.

* * *

- No sé qué usar.- dijo suplicante Kaoru probándose la sexta prenda de la tarde.- Soy un desastre.- continuó frustrada sentándose con un pequeño vestido de seda verde en la butaca que decoraba la tienda.

- Mmm Kaoru-dono ¿qué tal este?- preguntó mostrándole un hermoso vestido azul cielo con pequeños detalles plateados.

- Es muy largo y debe de ser muy ceñido en la cintura… no creo que me quede muy bien…

- Tus ojos resaltan más cuando usas azul… y tienes el cuerpo que se necesita. Pruébatelo.- ordenó muy serio entregándole el vestido.

* * *

- ¿Y qué tal?- preguntó Kenshin contento observando cómo Kaoru costeaba el vestido.

- Lo estoy pagando ¿o no?- murmuró con fastidio.- Estoy cansada ya de buscar algo, al menos a uno de los dos le gustará el vestido

* * *

- Está empezando a hacer frío.- dijo Kenshin manejando pausadamente por las calles de Ginowan.

- Pronto será navidad… aunque la temperatura casi nunca baja de los diez grados en Okinawa.- explicó Kaoru. El pelirrojo detuvo el auto, se despojó de su chaqueta y la colocó sobre los hombros de la chica.

- Te enfermarás si no te abrigas.

- Kenshin ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo?- preguntó Kaoru con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas.

- Eres mi novia.- señaló Himura guiñándole un ojo.

- Sí.- susurró tomándolo por la remera y halándolo hasta besarlo en los labios.

* * *

- Lo está besando en los labios.- dijo atónito Sanosuke mirando la escena desde un Toyota Celica.

- No sé por qué te sorprendes.- dijo Yahiko con fastidio bostezando.- Si se han estado besando todos estos días.

- Pero siempre hay gente cuando lo hacen y ahora están solos.- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos cuando Kenshin tomó a la chica por la cintura para besarla más hondamente.- Kenshin imbécil, estás sobrepasando los límites.- continuó sonriendo.

- Vas a gastar todos nuestros ahorros alquilando autos para seguir a esos hentais.

- ¿Nuestros?- preguntó Sanosuke frunciendo el seño.- No generalices Yahiko-Chan.

- Tori- atama.

* * *

- Gomen… Gomen nasai.- balbuceó Kaoru cuando se separó exhausta para tomar aliento.

- Kaoru-dono- susurró él atrayéndola esta vez a sí mismo.- Puedes besarme todo lo que quieras… para mí no significa nada.

* * *

- ¿Te sientes bien Kaoru?- preguntó Kojiro mirando a su hija, que parecía no haber notado su presencia ahí sentada en el porche.

- Sí.- respondió secamente sin molestarse siquiera en verlo.

- ¿Dónde está tu novio?- preguntó buscándolo con la mirada mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija en la silla mecedora que ornamentaba el amplio jardín.

- No lo sé… habrá ido al pueblo.- dijo taciturna.

- ¿Han peleado?

- No, nunca peleamos

- Que relación más extraña.- dijo pensativo.

- ¿Es extraño que dos personas que se aman no peleen?- preguntó mirándolo esta vez… como si estuviera loco.

- Claro.- explicó sonriéndole como cuando era pequeña.- ¿Cómo puedes saber qué te gusta o qué no de tu pareja y viceversa si no pelean al menos una vez?

- ¿Por qué me dices esto?- reprochó.- Has estado evitándome toda la semana.

- Estoy feliz de que por fin hayas decidido sentar cabeza… aunque aún estoy molesto por la forma en que te fuiste y por la sorpresa de tu compromiso.

- Estamos a mano… yo aún estoy molesta por tu matrimonio.

- Eso fue hace diez años Kaoru.

- Pues aún estoy molesta.- dijo sonriendo.

- Ya van a servir la cena.- dijo levantándose y provocando con ello que la silla se tambaleara un poco.- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

- ¿Sólo los dos?- preguntó esperanzada.

- Sí… mmm no espera, creo que Saitou vendrá.

* * *

- Zanza, quiero terminar con esto.- dijo Kenshin apoyándose en un teléfono público.- ¿Dónde estás, por qué nadie contesta el teléfono del departamento?

- Em… estoy en Kyoto.

- ¿Y qué haces allá?- preguntó boquiabierto.- ¿Quién atiende el bar?

- No te preocupes dejé a alguien de confianza.- mintió pensando en el anuncio de "volvemos en tres semanas" que había colgado en la puerta del pub.- ¿Cómo que no quieres seguir con esto?

- Es que hoy… bueno pues, Kaoru-dono me besó.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de particular?- preguntó a punto de desternillarse de la risa. Kenshin si que era un personaje.

- ¿Cómo que qué?- dijo introduciendo otra moneda.

- Pues para eso estás, ya te expliqué las reglas.- dijo haciéndole señas a Yahiko para que se bajara del antepecho en el muelle.

- Sí y yo las acaté.- dijo ofendido.- Pero estábamos solos cuando lo hizo.

- ¿Y tú le respondiste?- preguntó con malicia recordando la escena.

- Pues… yo… sessha, lo que pasó es que…

- Porque si tú le respondiste entonces no puedes quejarte.- aclaró.- Esas son las reglas.

- Pero es que yo… voy a terminar con esto Zanza.

- ¿Por qué, te gusta la chica?- preguntó con naturalidad levantando a Yahiko por el cuello de la camisa para quitarlo del borde en el muelle.

- ¡Suéltame Tori-atama!

- No, para nada.- respondió Kenshin inseguro.

- Pero si Jo-Chan no es fea.- dijo en un tono lascivo Sagara.- Si yo hubiese ido cómo acompañante la besaría en todas partes, creo que hasta intentaría otras cosas…

- ¿Besar a esa busu tú?- preguntó Yahiko asombrado mientras se encontraba suspendido un metro sobre el piso por su hermano.

- ¿Kenshin?- preguntó divertido.- Ha colgado.

* * *

- ¿Por qué te arreglas tanto Kamiya?- preguntó Kaoru mirándose en el espejo.- No es como si te importara que Saitou venga a cenar.- dijo soltando el rimel con fastidio. Un toque en la puerta interrumpió su peculiar monólogo.

- ¿Kaoru-dono?- preguntó una voz mientras entreabría la puerta.- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Sí Kenshin pasa.- dijo inexpresiva tomando el rimel de nuevo y colocándoselo con más cuidado esta vez.

- Estuve en el pueblo.- explicó mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Sí, eso supuse.- dijo quitándose la cola y soltando el cabello.- Van a servir la cena, tal vez quisieras acompañarnos a mi padre y a mí.

- ¿Es una ocasión especial?- preguntó mirando el escotado aunque sencillo vestido que llevaba.

- Podría decirse, sí.

* * *

- ¿No le importa si fumo?- preguntó Saitou mirando a Kojiro y preparado para extraer el cigarrillo del bolsillo.

- Estos muchachos.- dijo sonriendo.- Enishi y tú vivirán menos que yo si continúan con ese horrible vicio.

- De algo me he de morir.- sonrió Saitou encendiendo el cigarrillo y dándole una profunda bocanada.

- Y muy pronto.- dijo Kaoru de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

- Y muy pronto… es verdad preciosa Kaoru.- dijo arrojando el cigarrillo entero en un cenicero de cristal cortado que Kojiro había pedido estuviera en la mesa sólo para la ocasión de esa visita. Saitou caminó rápidamente hacia la joven y la abrazó elevándola en el aire unos minutos.- Me has extrañado ¿verdad?

- ¡Saitou bájame!- exclamó divertida golpeándolo levemente en el pecho.

- ¿Por qué estás tan flaca?- preguntó bajándola.- Kojiro-sama Kaoru no está comiendo muy bien.

- Eso díselo a su novio.- dijo levantando los hombros.

- ¿Quién es ese idiota?- preguntó Saitou divertido.

- Yo soy ese idiota.- dijo Kenshin detrás de Kaoru taciturno y un poco mosqueado.

- Sí, supongo.- afirmó sin disculparse por el insulto.

* * *

La cena fue una de las experiencias más embarazosas que Kaoru había vivido, una de las más irritantes para Kenshin, una de las más interesantes para Saitou y una de las más divertidas para Kojiro.

- ¿Y desde cuando están juntos?- preguntó olfateando el bouquet del vino tinto en su copa.

- Seis meses.- respondieron al unísono.

- ¿Tan sólo seis meses y ya quieren casarse?- preguntó mirándolos como si estuvieran locos.

- A la semana de conocer a Kaoru ya me quería casar con ella.- dijo retándolo Kenshin mientras sostenía una mano de Kaoru suavemente.

- ¿Y no eres muy mayor para ella?- preguntó mirándolo como a un bicho repugnante.

- No más que tú.- dijo Kaoru cortante apurando la copa de vino.

- Eso es cierto preciosa.- dijo el hombre bebiendo lentamente el licor y mirando a Kenshin inmutable.

- Mi padre solía llevarle quince años a mamá.- explicó Kaoru.- ¿verdad papá?

- Eran sólo catorce.- dijo Kojiro sonriéndole algo mareado por el vino al muchacho pelirrojo.- Es mejor que seas un poco mayor, a veces creo que Kaoru necesita dos padres en vez de uno.

- Yo diría que tres.- dijo Saitou divertido encendiendo el cuarto cigarro.

- Que curioso.- dijo Kenshin hablando por primera vez.- A mí me parece que ella es la más madura en la relación.

- Pues que esperanza.- dijo una voz que hizo a todos virarse.

- Shishio que lástima, llegas tarde la cena se terminó.- dijo Saitou.- Nos habrías deleitado con tu fenomenal presencia.

- Es que sabía que ibas a venir.- dijo secamente halando una silla y sentándose próximo a Kojiro.

- Yo… me siento algo indispuesta.- dijo Kaoru mirando con odio nada disimulado a Shishio y levantándose de la mesa.- Me agradó mucho verte Saitou.

- Te acompaño.- dijo Kenshin ofreciéndole la mano.- muchas gracias por la cena señor Kamiya.

- Nada de gracias muchacho.- dijo Kojiro con el vino un poco subido a la cabeza.- Quiero muchos nietos.

- "Oro"- pensó Kenshin tragando fuerte.

- Ay papá por Dios.- dijo Kaoru tomando la mano y encaminándose junto a Himura hacia el jardín.

* * *

- Le has caído bien a papá.- dijo Kaoru complacida aspirando el aroma marino.- Las mejores son las segundas impresiones.

- Sí, a pesar de que nada de esto es real.- dijo inocentemente Kenshin.

- Sí.- murmuró Kaoru sintiéndose mal de repente.- Voy a subir, quisiera acostarme. Buenas noches Kenshin

- Oyasumi-nasai Kaoru-dono.

* * *

Kaoru entró a su habitación más agotada que nunca. Comenzó a desatarse las sandalias y sintió inmediatamente cómo unas manos desataban el nudo de su vestido. Se giró nerviosamente y encontró la mirada impenetrable de Saitou.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó Kaoru sosteniendo el vestido rápidamente y rehaciendo el nudo con rapidez.

- No, no, no preciosa.- dijo atrayéndola por la cintura.- Esta noche yo haré las preguntas, por ejemplo ¿de dónde ha salido ese novio tuyo tan repentino?

- No sé de qué hablas, Kenshin lo es todo menos repentino.- dijo tratando de zafarse.

- No puede ser tu novio… yo todavía lo soy.- dijo con petulancia.- Esto es como ese caprichito estúpido con Enishi.

- Tú y yo nunca llegamos a nada.- dijo irritada.- Y si alguna vez lo hicimos tú mismo lo terminaste, se supone que quedaríamos como amigos, ese fue el trato.

- El trato que tú misma hiciste.- dijo mirando con deleite cómo el lazo del vestido se tornaba cada vez más endeble.- Pero yo nunca te dije que habíamos terminado.

- Saitou por favor suéltame.- dijo forcejeando.

- Te suelto, después de un último beso.

- ¿Nani?- dijo abriendo los ojos como platos cuando Saitou se acercó y la besó con fuerza en los labios. No era nada parecido a los besos de Kenshin, este era rudo y fuerte. Lo empujó con fuerza hasta que se dio por vencida y decidió esperar a que él terminara.

No estaba preparada para lo que vería a continuación. Kenshin estaba de pie con el pomo de la puerta sujeto por una mano crispada y ese brillo ámbar danzando entre sus ojos.

- Suéltala.- susurró Himura con ira asesina.


	8. Tus labios y una copa de vino rosa

- No deberías comer tantas de esas cosas.- indicó Sanosuke señalando el plato lleno de mariscos de Yahiko.

- Déjame en paz tori-atama.- dijo Yahiko comiendo aún más rápido.- Estoy cansado de pasar mis vacaciones siguiendo a Kenshin y a esa busu. Ni siquiera hemos ido a la playa. Vamos del hotel a esa casa y desde ahí a donde sea que vayan esos dos.

- ¿No quieres ver a Kenshin con una novia al fin?- preguntó hiperventilando.- No hago esto por el dinero esta vez, a él le gusta esta chica.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó Yahiko mirándolo escéptico.- El no te ha dicho nada de eso.

- Sigue comiendo Yahiko- Chan.

* * *

- Bueno creo que…- dijo Saitou con mal disimulado gusto después de soltar a Kaoru y ver a Kenshin en la puerta.- Ha sido solamente un beso de bienvenida Kenshin mi amigo, Kaoru y yo éramos mucho más que camaradas ¿sabes?

- Saitou por favor vete de aquí.- dijo Kaoru sintiendo una vergüenza inexplicable de proporciones bíblicas.

- Está bien cariño.- dijo soltando sus brazos y tomando con suavidad el nudo de su vestido para rehacerlo.- Llámame cuando estés libre.

Kenshin soltó el pomo de la puerta y se dirigió al hombre dispuesto a desmayarlo a golpes ahí mismo. "¿Quién se había creído?".

- ¡Kenshin dame!- exclamó kaoru presintiendo sus movimientos y colocándose entre los dos hombres.- ¡Saitou siempre ha sido así de idiota, no tienes por qué golpearlo!

- ¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó Saitou ofendido por el último comentario de Kaoru.

- Apártate Kaoru-dono.- siseó el pelirrojo mirándola furioso.

- Si apártate Kaoru preciosa para que tu novio me golpee un poco, así tendré una excusa.

- ¡Muy bien basta los dos!- exclamó empujándolos como pudo.- ¡Tu Saitou lárgate de una vez, ya no existe nada entre nosotros!- dijo tomándolo por el brazo y halándolo hasta la puerta.

- Muy bien me voy¿Qué tal un besito de despedida?- susurró en el oído de Kaoru.

La joven se armó de todo su valor y le sonrió al pelinegro. Una mano voló por los aires y se estrelló en la mejilla del hombre. Kaoru nunca había dado una bofetada tan fuerte… aunque, no es como sí hubiese dado muchas.

- ¡Nunca más Hajime!- dijo empujándolo fuera del cuarto y cerrando de un portazo.

Se apoyó en la puerta y respiró profundamente. Quería volver a Tokio, ya estaba cansada de Enishi, de su padre, de Shishio, de Saitou, de…

- Kenshin.- susurró mirándolo ahí parado todavía con esa expresión atemorizante en el rostro.- Kenshin no ha sido nada solamente me besó.

- Solamente ¿eh?- preguntó con sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos.

- Sí solamente, no es como si te importara de todas formas.- dijo recordando sus palabras en el auto.

- Pues la verdad no, no me importa, pero tenemos que mantener una pantalla y Saitou nunca entró en los planes principales.- dijo con una arrogancia hasta ahora desconocida para Kaoru.- Nunca mencionaste a ese hombre en el departamento.

- No creí que fuera tan importante.- explicó con naturalidad.- Tenía quince años.

- ¿Y él cuantos… cincuenta?- preguntó con malicia.

- Probablemente unos treinta.- dijo caminando hacia el balcón.

- ¿Eras la novia de un tipo que te doblaba la edad?- preguntó aturdido.

- No ¿cómo crees?- dijo observando complacida el océano. Kenshin se tranquilizó un poco por el último comentario hasta que Kaoru habló de nuevo.- el me lleva más años.

- ¿Y tu padre no te reprendía?- preguntó acercándose inexpresivo al balcón.

- Mi padre no sabe nada.- dijo tranquila.- Saitou es muy cuidadoso.

- Sí ya lo veo.- dijo recordando cómo él los había encontrado tan fácilmente.

- Pues ahora ya no importa mucho, pero en ese momento era muy cuidadoso.- explicó mirando extenuada a Himura.- Él besaba tan increíblemente, no sé qué le ha pasado.- se atrevió a decir Kaoru. Si a Kenshin de verdad no le afectaba, no había razón para que se molestara por el comentario ¿verdad?

- En todo caso es abuso de menores.- dijo mirándola resentido por unos minutos.- Descansa Kaoru-dono.- suspiró apartándose un poco del balcón y tomándola repentinamente por la cintura.- Mañana cuando estemos cerca de esos hombres despreciables que te agradan tanto, te besaré como nadie te ha besado.

La soltó con el mismo ímpetu con el cual la había envuelto y se encaminó sin mirarla de nuevo fuera de la habitación.

- Bastardo.- susurró mirándolo alejarse.- Bastardos.

* * *

- Te dije que no comieras esas cosas dijo Sanosuke sentando al lado de una camilla de hospital.

- Tori- atama.- dijo Yahiko mirando a su hermano.- Ahora no podremos seguir a Kenshin.- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

- No importa, creo que el idiota de Kenshin va por buen camino.

- ¿Qué estás planeando?

- Konnichiwa.- interrumpió dulcemente una mujer de largo cabello negro que vestía una bata de laboratorio y llevaba una carpeta en las manos.

- Konnichiwa.- saludó Yahiko avergonzado por la cara de idiota que acababa de poner Sanosuke. Por suerte la chica la había pasado desapercibida.

- Mi nombre es Megumi.- dijo sonriente dirigiéndose a Sagara.- Hoy seré su doctora.

* * *

Kaoru vestida con su hakama azul oscuro y su gi blanco miró divertida a su padre mientras sostenía el shinai con firmeza. Con un shikake waza lo incitó a atacarla.

- Kaoru, tus movimientos son cada vez más patéticos.- dijo esquivando el golpe con facilidad.- ¿No has practicado nada estos años?

- Sumimasen sensei.- dijo respetuosamente.

- Ochocientos suburis ahora mismo.- dijo retirándose del tatami altivamente.- ¿Tú no practicas kendo Kenshin-kun?

- Yo no soy muy bueno con las espadas de madera.- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- Ahh, pero Kaoru dice que eres muy bueno con el tessen.- dijo rascándose una barbilla.

- ¿Eso ha dicho∩?

- La verdad es que yo no…- balbuceó Kaoru apenada por la situación.

- Callada… trabaja. No interrumpas a tu sensei cuando habla, es deshonorable.

- Sí sensei.- dijo bajando el rostro y continuando los suburis.- "Padre no debería tomarse esto del sensei tan en serio"

- Tenemos tessens, shinais, bokkens, wakisashis y katanas, puedes escoger el que desees.- dijo guiñándole un ojo.- Si quieres la mano de mi hija tendrás que pelear Kenshin-Kun.

- Padre no…- murmuró Kaoru con la boca entreabierta.

- Entonces usaré mi Sakabatou- interrumpió Kenshin haciendo otra reverencia y encaminándose hasta la casa.

- ¿Padre qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Kaoru nerviosamente.- ¿Qué te propones?

- Divertirme un rato.- dijo sonriéndole ampliamente.

- ¿Y no hay nadie más con quien divertirte?- preguntó mirando como Kenshin se encaminaba a buscar la espada y pensando que por más bueno que fuera con el tessen nadie nunca lograba vencer a su padre.

- Tu novio es un muchacho interesante.- dijo rascándose el mentón nuevamente.- Por cierto ¿Qué no te dije que hicieras ochocientos suburis?

- Ha… hai.- dijo Kaoru regresando nuevamente al tatami y realizando los movimientos rápidamente.

* * *

- Muy bien muchacho.- asintió con aprobación cuando vio su hakama y su gi de trabajo.- hermosa espada, debe tener unos ¿cien años?

- Hai, ciento treinta Kojiro-sama. - dijo haciendo otra reverencia para entrar al tatami.

- Perfecto.- dijo desenfundando una katana de empuñadura añil.- Kaoru ven aquí.

- Padre ¿qué?

- Toma.- dijo entregándole la espada.- Si él te vence los dejaré casarse… y más te vale que pelees de forma correcta, te estaré vigilando, no olvides que conozco todos tus movimientos.

- ¿Na- nani?- murmuró Kaoru mirando la espada y después a Kenshin como en un partido de ping-pong.

- ¿Eh?

- Sí ¿no es divertido? ∩.∩- dijo dándoles una palmada amistosa a los dos jóvenes en sus hombros.- Como la pequeña Kaoru me dijo que ustedes nunca peleaban pensé que sería divertido.- aclaró saliendo del Jô.

- Padre no…

- ¡Muy bien!- exclamó ignorando a Kaoru.- ¡Joi, Hajime!

- Kenshin y yo no pelearemos padre por Kami ¿qué? ¡Kenshin dame!- gritó esquivando a duras penas un movimiento del hombre.- ¿Qué estás haciendo pedazo de…?

Kaoru tomó la katana con fuerza mientras miraba a Kenshin con furia. Se aproximó con un rápido movimiento hacia él… aunque no lo suficiente. Antes de poder alcanzarlo, el pelirrojo dio un salto increíble y Kaoru quedó ante un espacio vacío. El arma pesaba demasiado para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada.

- En diez segundos tu espada y tú estarán en el suelo.- dijo Kenshin apuntándola con el sakabatou.

- Tú… Kenshin no baka.- dijo corriendo hacia él de nuevo.

Kenshin corrió a su vez pero dio un potente salto esquivando a la joven.

- ¡Ryu Tsui Sen!- lo escuchó gritar Kaoru y sintió un fuerte impacto sobre la espada que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer fuertemente en el tatami.

- Kashi.- susurró Kojiro señalando divertidamente a Kenshin con la mano derecha.

- Kaoru- dono ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó ofreciéndole una mano para levantarla.

- Arigatou.- susurró sin tomar la ayuda. Se levantó y se inclinó ante el pelirrojo. Tomó la katana y la funda de la misma y se las entregó a su padre haciendo una reverencia.- Sumimasen sensei.- dijo retirándose sin mirar a ninguno de los dos hombres.

- Kaoru- dono.- susurró Kenshin dispuesto a seguirla.

- No, no, no hijo mío.- dijo negando con la cabeza.- Kaoru es una kendoka muy honorable y orgullosa, cuando era pequeña pasaba meses sin hablarme después de un enfrentamiento.

- Me-meses ¿Por qué me no dijo eso hasta ahora?- cuestionó mirándolo suplicante.

- Pues te dije que si peleabas y vencías te entregaría la mano de mi hija ¿no? ∩.∩- dijo sonriéndole.- ya la tienes… aunque creo que ahora falta que ella quiera dártela.

- Oro.

* * *

- ¿Cómo está mi paciente preferido esta mañana?- preguntó sonriente Megumi acariciando los cabellos de Yahiko.- Eres todo un hombre, mira que recuperarte tan rápido de esa intoxicación.

- Es que soy muy fuerte- dijo henchido de orgullo el niño mirando de reojo a Sanosuke.

- Baka.- murmuró este muy quedo.

- Necesito hablar con tu ¿hermano?

- Sí.- asintió Sagara embelezado de nuevo con la hermosa doctora y siguiéndola hasta el pasillo de emergencias como en un sueño.

* * *

- ¿Kaoru-dono?- susurró Kenshin acercándose a la aludida que miraba con atención el horizonte sentada en una inmensa roca cerca del despeñadero.- Kaoru ¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

- Déjame sólo unos minutos a solas por favor Kenshin.

- Quería ganar tu mano.- murmuró para su sorpresa y la de la chica.- Quería ser tu prometido oficialmente ante tu padre… que estupidez ¿verdad? De repente sentí unas ganas enormes de vencerte.

- Kenshin… creo que es lo más bonito que un hombre me ha dicho.- sonrió.

- Y no lo dudo tomando en cuenta la clase de hombres que te gustan.- dijo divertido recordando a Saitou y a Enishi.

- No puedo evitarlo, me siento atraída por los chicos malos.- dijo riendo, levantándose y caminando hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, quien enseguida le ofreció el brazo.- ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo Kenshin?

- Sería un placer Koishii.- susurró atisbando por el rabillo del ojo una sombra.

- No, no te atrevas, no de nuevo…- murmuró antes de que Kenshin la besara tiernamente en los labios.

- "Kaoru ¿por qué es tan agradable besarte?"- pensó extrañado escuchando la respiración dificultosa de la joven. Abrió los ojos mientras aún mantenía el beso y observó como un pescador los miraba alegremente.- "Es sólo un pescador"- pensó cerrando los ojos de nuevo sin separarse de la chica.

- "Si pudiese ser real todo esto Kenshin… creo que te dejaría ganarme cuantas veces quisieras en el dojo"- caviló la kendoka sujetándose a la espalda de Himura.

- "Nada de esto es real Himura"- pensó entrelazando su lengua con la de la joven. Se aventuró a acariciar la espalda de la chica y Kaoru sintió como sus manos empezaban a acercarse al nacimiento de sus pechos.- "Nada es real, únicamente es una pantomima".

- "¿Qué pasa contigo Kamiya?"- se dijo a sí misma Kaoru abriendo los ojos y mirando a un pescador alejarse.- "Sólo es un pescador".- continuó cerrando los ojos de nuevo y aferrándose más al cuerpo de Kenshin.- "No puedes enamorarte de este hombre… sería reincidir, no se reincide en la estupidez… Sepárate, sepárate de él, córtala ya"

- "Córtala ya Himura, deja a esa chiquilla en paz¿Es que acaso no aprendiste la lección?"- reflexionó Kenshin apoyándola en el gigantesco peñasco donde había estado sentada la chica para besarla mejor.

- "Me pregunto si le gusto… pues le he de gustar un poco ¿no?"

- "¿Pensará en mi como hombre? No, no córtala ya Shinta"

- ¡Córtenla ya quieren!- dijo un hombre algo entrado en años mirándolos sorprendido.

- ¿Qué… qué sucede?- preguntó atontada Kaoru abriendo lentamente los ojos, todavía podía sentir la reminiscencia de los labios de Kenshin sobre los suyos.

- ¡Vaya, por fin!- dijo el anciano sonriéndole a la chica.

- ¡Tío… Tío Genzai!- gritó Kaoru abalanzándose sobre el hombre para abrazarlo estrechamente con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Kenshin la miró sonriente y una vocecilla cantó en su interior: "¿Qué pasa Himura… te estás enamorando de la chica?"

- No.- masculló inaudiblemente mientras un efímero fulgor ambarino se aprisionaba de sus ojos.

- Él es mi novio.- dijo Kaoru señalando y picándole un ojo al pelirrojo.

- Sí, lo he notado.- dijo extendiéndole una mano amistosamente que Kenshin se apresuró a sujetar.

- Al fin un chico bueno.- dijo abrazándolo y levantándolo unos milímetros por los aires- Sí muchacho tú eres el indicado ¿eh?

- Oro.- susurró Kenshin asfixiándose por el efusivo saludo.

- Le encantará a las pequeñas.- dijo colocándolo en el suelo y despeinándolo como a un niño pequeño.

- Eso espero… les prometí traerles una mascota.- dijo divertida Kaoru.

* * *

- ¡Kaoru!- gritaron al unísono dos niñas pequeñas que se aproximaron corriendo hasta la kendoka y se abrazaron a sus piernas.

- ¡Pero si han crecido un montón!- exclamó Kaoru sentándose en el piso y abrazando a las niñas alegremente.

- Te extrañamos.- susurró la pequeña Ayame colgándose al cuello de la chica.

- ¿Quién es él?- preguntó curiosa Suzume señalando al pelirrojo que las miraba sonriente junto a su abuelo.

- Él… él es un juguete que les he traído de Tokio.- dijo complacida mirando la calidez en la mirada de Kenshin.

- Sugoi ∩.∩- susurraron las dos chiquillas separándose y mirando al extraño como si se tratara de un muñeco gigante.

- ¿Señor juguete juega muñecas?- preguntó Suzume halándolo por el hakama.

- ¿Y dibuja con colores?

Kenshin se colocó en cuclillas y les sonrió a las pequeñas.

- Mi nombre es Kenshin n.n.- dijo tendiéndoles la mano. Cada niña tomó un dedo y lo agitaron solemnemente.

- Tú eres el novio de Onee-chan- dijo Suzume chupándose el pulgar.

- ¿Kaoru es su Onee-chan?

- Sí.- respondió Ayame halándolo por el gi.- ¿Se besan como en las películas?

- No en este momento pequeñas.- dijo Genzai sonriente.

- Sólo un besito Onii-san- suplicó Suzume halándolo por la otra manga.

- Yare-yare- susurró Kaoru acercándose a Kenshin y besándolo lacónicamente en los labios.- Vayan a jugar con su nuevo onii-san mientras yo hablo con Genzai.

* * *

- ¿Y entonces le gustaría bailar conmigo?- preguntó Kenshin moviendo un extraño muñeco hecho con infinitos trozos de tela.

- Pero yo no sé bailar- susurró Ayame moviendo de igual forma una muñeca hecha también con jirones.

- Eso no es problema porque yo… auch.- susurró divertido cuando Suzume le colocó un montón de ganchillos en el cabello.

- Niñas ya es hora de… ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cabello?- grito Kaoru desternillándose de la risa al observar a Kenshin.

- Es un moño de fiesta.- dijo presuntuosamente Kenshin.

- Sí… sí ya veo.- dijo divertida mirando todas sus horquillas en el cabello del hombre.- Es hora de cenar chicas.

- ¿Tú y Onii-san van a venir?- preguntó Suzume.

- Temo que me llevaré a Onii-san a cenar fuera hoy.- dijo arrodillándose frente al pelirrojo y quitándole uno a uno los ganchillos.

* * *

- ¿Te han gustado?- preguntó Kaoru sintiendo como la brisa alborotaba su cabello.

- Estoy enamorado.- dijo pellizcándole amistosamente la nariz.

- ¿Crees que me arreglé muy poco?- preguntó Kaoru estrujando sus manos. Llevaba un sencillo vestido negro tres cuartos.

- A mí me parece que estás muy bella Kaoru.- dijo sin quitar la vista del camino.

- "Sí ya lo creo"- pensó sarcásticamente observando el mar.

- De verdad estás muy hermosa.- dijo mirándola esta vez como si pudiera leer su mente.

- Este lugar es muy agradable.- dijo Kenshin menos complacido de lo que aparentaba escuchando una sensual tonada de jazz de fondo.- "Maldita sea, maldita sea esa música"

- Sí, es uno de los mejores de Okinawa.- dijo Kaoru tomando una copa de vino rosado y maldiciendo en su fuero interno la atmósfera romántica del lugar.- "¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa… por qué es tan apuesto… por qué?"

- ¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó inconcientemente.- "¿Pero que c"#¡$o estoy haciendo?"

- Pero es que yo no sé bailar.- dijo sinceramente.

- Yo te guiaré… puedes pararte en mis pies.- dijo sonriente.- "Mierda, mierda, mil veces mierda. Si no quiere bailar déjala en paz Himura"

- Está bien.- dijo amigablemente.- "Pero…pero esta canción es muy lenta… bueno si fuera más rápida haría el ridículo más evidentemente"

Kenshin se levantó y le ofreció la mano, Kaoru la aceptó nerviosa pensando en las ventajas de usar zapatos deportivos con vestidos de cóctel en lugar de tacones altos. La llevó hasta la pista de baile donde se encontraban tres parejas que parecían haber olvidado que estaban en público y se besaban y apretaban con desesperación.

- Bailar jazz es muy agradable solamente mueves tus pies lentamente y sigues el ritmo de la canción.

- Tus pies dolerán mucho esta noche.

- "No es lo único que dolerá"- pensó acercándose más al cuerpo de la joven y embriagándose con el aroma de jazmines que desprendía.- Estaré bien Kaoru-dono.

Kaoru se dejó llevar por la música y por el calor que sentía estando cerca de Kenshin ¿Qué importaba si todo era una farsa? al menos en ese momento se sentía feliz.

- ¿Está bien si bailo más cerca?- preguntó Kenshin tímidamente.

- Claro… eres mi novio ¿ne?- susurró guiñándole un ojo con picardía y acercándose más ella. Apoyó su cabeza en su hombro y siguió los acordes como él le había indicado.

No lo piso en toda la noche.

* * *

El ruido insistente de un teléfono la despertó a las siete en punto de la mañana.

- Moshi-moshi- dijo bostezando y colocándose la almohada en la cabeza.

- ¡Kaoru Kamiya!- gritó Misao del otro lado de la línea.- ¡No has llamado ni una sola vez desde que te fuiste!

- Misao… son las siete de la mañana y es sábado .

- ¡Han despedido a Hernie… la verdad no sé de dónde ha salido tu novio y su amigo pero vaya que son influyentes!

- ¿Qué?- preguntó incorporándose.- ¿De verdad?

- Sí el día siguiente del altercado no vino más al café y llegó un chico de Londres a sustituirlo. Es muy guapo… aunque no más que Aoshi.- dijo nerviosamente.

- ¿Está a tu lado no es cierto?- preguntó con sorna Kaoru.

- Sí… creo que está dormido.- susurró muy quedo.

- Dile a Kaoru que no haga idioteces.- escuchó una voz masculina.

- Creo que no estaba tan dormido.- dijo Misao.- Oye ¿cuándo es esa fiesta esa de compromiso?

- Hoy en la noche

- ¿Y tienes un lindo vestido?- preguntó dándole mucha importancia a la frase.

- Eso creo.

- Pues al menos tienes un lindo prospecto.

- Eso si es cierto.- dijo complacida Kaoru recostándose relajada en la almohada y recordando la noche anterior.

* * *

M e lo repito como un mantra se los juro… debo agradecer los reviews, debo agradecer los reviews pero parece que a mis profesores de la universidad se les antoja hacer millones de exámenes y cuando subo las historias lo hago rápidamente. Pero hoy si les agradeceré: Darth Kaoru, neko, Ale-sama, gabyhyatt, Lorena, Miss Lain, Marip, mari 8875, mollykfever, Athena Kaoru Himura… muak los quelo gracias por continuar la historia. Besitos con sabor a Kenshin


	9. Lección de vals en gotas de sangre

Gracias Athena Kaoru Himura, Kisa-Chan-sohma, Melissa, mari8876, lorena, Miss Lain, Gabyhyatt, y dan por sus reviews... gracias por continuar la historia. Aquí les dejo este capi... besitos.

* * *

- Kenshin.- llamó Kaoru abriendo la puerta de la habitación con cuidado.- Kenshin ¿estás aquí?

Lo busco con la mirada pero sólo encontró la cama vacía. Se quedó de piedra cuando lo vio salir del baño con una toalla amarrada en la cadera. Él no había notado su presencia aún y se despojó de la tela sin pudor alguno.

- Kenshin.- susurró inaudiblemente sonrojada hasta la mas ínfima parte de su ser. Por alguna razón permanecía ahí estática mirándolo y sintiendo su corazón desbocado dentro del pecho. Nunca había visto un hombre desnudo. Y aunque no estaba muy segura… nunca había visto uno de esos tan…

- ¡Buenos días Kaoru!- exclamó mirándola de reojo alegremente mientras escogía la ropa que iba a ponerse.- ¡Ka…Kaoru-dono no mires!- gritó reparando en la situación y cubriéndose con ambas manos.

- ¡Gomen… Gomenasai!- gritó cubriéndose los ojos y corriendo fuera del cuarto.

* * *

- Ejem… esto… Kaoru- llamó Kenshin aclarándose la garganta.- Tú me estabas buscando ¿verdad? 

- No, no sumimasen, no importa Kenshin.- dijo mirando avergonzada los jeans, la camisa y la sudadera que él había sacado del equipaje en el momento en que ella estaba fisgoneando.

- Kaoru… lo siento mucho.- susurró tratando de no reír por la reacción de la chica, ella era demasiado linda o él era demasiado cruel.- Sí queremos que todos nos crean… no debes avergonzarte por estas cosas.- susurró acariciando su mejilla.- Tú me has visto cientos de veces desnudo.

- Eso… eso no es verdad.- balbuceó

- Sí ya lo sé… pero Enishi y Saitou no lo saben.- explicó divertido.

- ¿Quieres que pretenda… que tú y yo… que nosotros hemos…? – murmuró observando como se acercaba cada vez más el chico a su rostro.

- Por ahora sólo quiero que… me beses.- susurró acercándose más y quedando a pocos milímetros de su boca.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó Enishi acercándose hasta la pareja.

- La verdad sí.- dijo Kenshin suspirando.

- "Sólo por eso iba a besarme"- pensó Kaoru frustrada.- "Que idiota por un momento creí que…"

- Venía a recordarles que hoy es la fiesta de compromiso.- dijo despectivamente.

- No te preocupes ya lo sabemos Enishi.- dijo Kaoru con tristeza.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¬¬- preguntó mirándola extrañado.

- Nada.- susurró levantándose y tomando la mano de Kenshin.- Esta mañana quería pedirte que… me enseñaras a bailar para esta noche.- explicó dirigiéndose a Kenshin.

- "Perfecto… voy a besarla y él aparece"- pensó con fastidio Himura sonriéndole a Kaoru.- ¿Sólo bailar? creí que querrías hacer otras cosas.

- Sólo bailar… hasta esta noche.- susurró de forma que Enishi pudiera escuchar.

* * *

- ¡Maldita sea!- exclamó Enishi dándole un puñetazo a la pared. 

- Mmm algo te molesta.- susurró Makoto Shishio detrás de un escritorio de caoba pulida.- Adivino que es la pequeña Kaoru.

- A esa zorra ni siquiera le importa estarse besuqueando por ahí con ese idiota.

- Siendo honestos… a ti tampoco te importó mucho comprometerte con Megumi sin siquiera avisarle.- dijo sonriente.

- Kaoru no tendría ni en mil años el cuerpo que tiene Megumi.- dijo arrogante.

- Entonces por qué perturbas mis momentos de tranquilidad con tus estupideces.-dijo restándole importancia mientras revisaba unos papeles.

- Kaoru no tiene el cuerpo de Megumi… pero yo deseo más a Kaoru.- dijo tomando la silla frente al escritorio y sentándose frente al hombre.

- Baja los pies de mi escritorio por favor.- dijo sin inmutarse por el comentario.- Hace una semana que te pedí que tomaras cartas en el asunto ¿y qué has estado haciendo? Perdiendo el tiempo con sandeces.

- Esta noche… todo va a cambiar.

- Eso espero… hemos trabajado mucho para obtener la fortuna de Kojiro y nada va a impedirlo… mucho menos los caprichitos de una mocosa enamorada.

* * *

- Ahora coloca tu mano izquierda en mi hombro derecho.- dijo Kenshin en un amplio salón colindante al dojo tomando por la cintura a Kaoru. Escuchaba el vals de fondo más distante.- Son tres tiempos… es muy sencillo. 

- Es que… nací con dos pies izquierdos.- rió Kaoru para aliviar la tensión del momento.

- Ayer lo hiciste muy bien.- dijo tomando su mano libre.- Ahora solamente déjame guiarte.

- No lo haré bien.- susurró mirándolo y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Lo harás perfectamente.- dijo muy serio.- Un, dos, tres y un dos tres… te das cuenta es muy sencillo Kaoru… Un, dos, tres eso es.

- Nunca había bailado un vals.- dijo sonriente dejándose llevar.

- Nunca había bailado con una mujer tan hermosa.- susurró sin quererlo perdiéndose en sus ojos.

- Kenshin… perdón te he pisado.- dijo perdiendo el ritmo por el comentario del pelirrojo.

- No me he dado cuenta ∩.∩- la disculpó sin molestarse.

- ¿Podemos volver a intentarlo?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente a su boca.

- Sí, todas las veces que quieras.- dijo mirándola profundamente.- Cuando suceda eso en la pista de baile…

- ¿Podemos volver a intentar el beso… de esta mañana?- preguntó abalanzándose sobre él y besándolo profundamente en los labios.

- "Ahora me dirá que no le importa… me dirá que puedo besarlo cuantas veces quiera porque no significo nada para él"- pensó con tristeza tratando de separarse. Kenshin percibió sus movimientos y sostuvo con fuerza su nuca para impedir que se apartara.

- "Ahora no vas a irte de mi… después que tientas a la bestia no vas a dejarla"- caviló Kenshin introduciendo su mano en el interior de la camisa femenina.

- "Debí usar algo más sensual"- pensó Kaoru introduciendo sus manos en el cabello de Kenshin. – "Kami que forma de besar…"

- "Su piel es tan suave…"- pensó dejándose caer de rodillas y atrayendo consigo a Kaoru hasta el suelo.- "No me puedo enamorar de ella… no la merezco"- reflexionó separándose y mirándola interrogante. Ella esta ahí con las mejillas sonrosadas y aferrándose a su cuello como si eso la mantuviera viva.

- Sólo un poco más…- musitó tendiéndola en el parqué de madera.- Sólo un poco más Kaoru.

- Sí un poco más.- dijo estremeciéndose al sentir unos posesivos labios apretarse en su cuello. Kenshin se despojó de la sudadera e inmovilizó el cuerpo de Kaoru con el suyo.

- Un poco más.- repitió Kaoru cerrando los ojos.- Kenshin.

- Quiero que me mires.- dijo lamiendo el contorno de sus labios.- Eres una mujer hermosa ¿lo entiendes?

- Kenshin

- ¿Lo entiendes Kaoru?- preguntó jugueteando con los botones de los jeans femeninos con esa mirada atemorizante que a ella le gustaba tanto.

- Sí… pero yo…

- Shss ¿por qué discutimos si estamos de acuerdo?- preguntó sellando su boca con otro beso y desabotonando los jeans.

- "Va a pasar… esta vez va a pasar"- pensó Kaoru cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Kenshin se separó pero ella se sintió incapaz de mirarlo.

- Kaoru- dono… levántate.- dijo Kenshin sonriendo.

- ¿Doushita no?- preguntó confundida

- Tenemos algo de compañía.- explicó mirando hacia la puerta del salón.

- Tío.- abrió los ojos de par en par al encontrarse con Saitou, Genzai, Enishi y Megumi en la puerta.

- Pues creo que no habría sido buena idea traer a las niñas a jugar aquí ∩.∩- bromeó Genzai.

* * *

- Estoy muy apenada de verdad.- se disculpó Kaoru mirando a Megumi roja como la grana. 

- No lo estés.- dijo sonriendo.- Siempre pasan estas cosas cuando estás enamorada.

- "Es tan agradable"- pensó Kaoru mirándola sonriente.

- Ahora sólo vamos al salón de belleza tú y yo.- susurró en su oído.- No quiero cruzarme con Yumi.

- Acabas de hacer una buena amiga.- dijo alegremente Kaoru mientras una frase bailaba en su cabeza.- "Siempre pasan estas cosas cuando estás enamorada."

* * *

- Por suerte mi hermano no los encontró.- dijo Genzai palmeando la espalda del pelirrojo.- O ya tendrías un Shinai roto en la cabeza 

- ¿A dónde fueron Kaoru-dono y Megumi-san?- preguntó Kenshin un poco incómodo.

- Al salón de belleza… cede la cadena un poco Kenshin no querrás que Kaoru se te escape de las manos.- dijo con sorna Enishi.

- Que estupideces dices.- dijo Saitou encendiendo un cigarro.- debe ser todo el tiempo que pasas con Shishio

- Kaoru no está en mis manos, ni está amarrada a mí.- dijo encaminándose a la puerta del salón.- Ella es libre de irse cuando lo desee… "Al menos eso dice el contrato, aunque no creo que yo lo permita".- pensó saliendo del salón.

* * *

- Kaoru.- susurró Kenshin tocando la puerta con suavidad.- ¿Estás lista? 

- Puedes pasar.- dijo tímidamente.- ¿Qué tal?- preguntó estrujándose unos dedos cubiertos por dos guantes blancos hasta el codo.

Kenshin abrió los ojos atónito cuando la vio parada frente al tocador. Lucía el vestido que él le había escogido… recordaba que se veía más o menos bonito en la tienda, pero nunca pensó que en el cuerpo de Kaoru se vería tan perfecto. Llevaba el cabello lacio y terminado en grandes ondas en las puntas. Kenshin se detuvo un instante en los puntos más interesantes que llamaron su atención… lo que obviamente hizo que Kaoru se avergonzara.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Vamos, déjate de bromas.- dijo ofreciéndole el brazo.- "Te llevaré hasta esa horrible fiesta y cuando todo termine retomaremos el punto donde nos quedamos esta tarde."

- No me dejes tocar licor.- susurró Kaoru bajando cuidadosamente las escaleras.

- Descuida.

- No me dejes caer.

- No hay problema.

- No dejes que…

- Señorita Kaoru sonría a la cámara por favor, usted también señor

- ¿Eh?- dijeron los dos al unísono.

- Soy el fotógrafo de la fiesta… su padre me pidió que tomara una foto de ustedes dos.

- Padre ¬¬

- ¿Podría usted besarla?

- ¿nani?- murmuró Kaoru.

- No hay problema.- susurró divertido Kenshin.- ¿En dónde?

- "Baka"- pensó apretando la mano.

* * *

- ¡Kaoru que vestido más divino traes puesto!- exclamó Yumi sosteniendo una copa de champaña y mirando a la aludida con desprecio. 

- Gracias Yumi… diría lo mismo del tuyo… pero el rojo no es mi color.- dijo divertida Kaoru.- ¿Tu esposo no vino?

- Kaoru cariño… ya sabes que a Makoto no le gusta que vean sus heridas.

- Cierto… por suerte tu cicatriz no es muy grande Ken.- dijo acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

- ¿Bailas conmigo?- preguntó el pelirrojo sonriéndole.

- Me encantaría.- dijo embelezada olvidando la presencia de Yumi.

* * *

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te enseñé?- susurró en su oído 

- S-sí- murmuró recordando los acontecimientos de la tarde.

- Son tres…

- tiempos.- lo interrumpió ella.

- Bien.

- ¿Qué tonada es esta?- preguntó siguiendo los acordes divertida.

- Vals de Copelia.- dijo taciturno guiándola con soltura.- Era el preferido de Tomoe…

- ¿Quién es Tomoe?

- Mi esposa.- dijo con tristeza Kenshin.

- ¿Tú… tú tienes esposa?- preguntó parándose helada y sintiendo como las rodillas empezaban a temblarle.

- Soy viudo Kaoru.

- ¿Vi… viudo?

* * *

- Estás tomando demasiado Enishi.- dijo Megumi cruzándose de brazos y mirando melancólicamente a todas las parejas bailar. 

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa?- escupió apurando otro vaso de vodka.

- Tienes razón… ese es el problema… tú no me importas.- dijo calmadamente levantándose de la mesa y dejando sobre la misma un delicado anillo coronado por un pequeño diamante rosa.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- No le digas a nadie que se cancela la boda esta noche… la fiesta ha quedado muy hermosa.

- Maldita.- masculló apurando otro vaso y guardando el anillo en el bolsillo del esmoquin.

Eres un…- dijo Kaoru abofeteándolo con fuerza- ¿Por qué esperaste hasta este momento para decírmelo?- preguntó a gritos en la terraza del salón.

- Lo que soy no tiene importancia Kaoru.- dijo mirándola severamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- preguntó atónita.- ¡Me ocultaste que estuviste casado!

- ¿Y qué importancia tiene?- preguntó alterado.- ¡Tú y yo no somos nada entiendes… tú no eres ni mi novia, ni mi amante, ni mi esposa… eres una chiquilla inmadura que necesita darle celos a una basura porque no se valora un poco a sí misma!

- Tú eres un…

- ¿Un qué?... ¿Acaso digo mentiras?- preguntó alzándole el rostro y acercándose a ella.- Perdona si creíste que intentaba otra cosa contigo.

- Puedes hacer tus maletas mañana, ya no necesito tus servicios.- dijo aguantando las ganas de llorar y luchando con el nudo de su garganta.

- Las haré hoy mismo.- dijo soltándola con brusquedad.

* * *

- ¡Eh muchacho ven acá!- exclamó Kojiro al ver al pelirrojo entrar en la sala.- ¡Este es mi nuevo yerno! 

- Kojiro-sama yo…

- Él es el señor Fujikawa… un comerciante de artes muy famoso en Okinawa y Japón.- dijo un poquito mareado por el licor.- Tal vez a Kaoru le gustaría hablar con él… ¿sabes dónde se ha metido esa chiquilla?

- Creo que subió un momento a refrescarse.- mintió incómodo.

- Pues será en otra ocasión Fujikawa.- dijo palmeando la espalda del honorable anciano que parecía estar mareado también por la cantidad garrafal de licor que había ingerido.

* * *

- ¿Adonde vas?- preguntó Saitou al pie de las escalinatas encendiendo un cigarrillo. 

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa?- dijo Kenshin mientras continuaba subiendo.

- No… sí a mí no me importa adónde vas, me importa más saber dónde está Kaoru.

- No lo sé ¿Por qué no la buscas tú mismo?- dijo apretando los dientes.

- Uyuyuy ¿han peleado?- preguntó divertido.

- ¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer?

- ¿Sabes qué me preocupa más que no encontrar a Kaoru?- dijo muy serio ignorando la recomendación y mirando con atención a todos los invitados.- No encontrar a Enishi.

* * *

- Asqueroso mentiroso, bastardo, imbécil, idiota.- masculló mirando la costa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Malditos hombres… malditos sean. 

- Kaoru… Kaoru ¿no te enseñó tu mamá a no maldecir?- susurró una voz a sus espaldas.

- Enishi ¿qué haces tú aquí?

- Divirtiéndome un poco.- dijo acercándose hasta el balcón.- Tú no me has dado mi regalo de bodas.

- Por favor vete.- dijo retrocediendo hasta chocar con el barandal asustada.

- ¿Ahora que empiezo a divertirme?- preguntó besándola con furia hasta lastimarla.- Desde que eres pequeña te escondes en esta buhardilla asquerosa donde murió la ramera de tu madre... dime ¿ya has traído al imbécil de tu novio aquí?

- ¡Suéltame! - dijo forcejeando.- ¡Suéltame o voy a gritar!

- "¡Suéltame o voy a gritar!"- la remedó en tono de burla.- Nadie te escuchará… esa basura de Strauss que le encanta a tu padre no los dejaría.

- ¡Ayuda!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Auxilio Ken…!.-Una bofetada la dejó mareada por unos segundos.

- ¡Cállate maldita zorra!- gritó el mismo halándola por los cabellos hasta la cama.- Esta noche harás lo que yo quiera.

- Suéltame dijo armándose de valor y rasguñándolo con furia en el rostro.

- ¡Maldita!- gritó golpeándola esta vez con un puño en la boca del estómago.- Cállate.- continuó golpeándola en el rostro hasta hacerla sangrar.

- Ken…shin.- susurró antes de caer inconciente y sumirse en la oscuridad de su destino.


	10. ¡Kirei, Kirei, Kirei Aishiteru!

- Kaoru- chan no te alejes de la orilla- dijo una melodiosa voz debajo de un inmenso sombrero de paja que impedía atisbar el rostro de una mujer.

- Si Okaa-san.- susurró una pequeña niña de cuatro años.

- Ahora tengo que irme.- susurró la mujer.

- ¿Mami… donde estás?- dijo ahora la misma niña ahora de ocho años.

- Kaoru… Kaoru ella es tu nueva mamá.- susurró un hombre de mediana estatura.- Ven a conocerla.

- ¡Mamá… papá, mamá se perdió!- gritó la niña llorando con desesperación

- ¡Niña malcriada… ahora yo soy tu madre!- gritó zarandeándola la mujer.

- ¡No…suélteme!- gritó forcejeando y zafándose. Por el impulso tropezó con alguien más.

- Ahora tú y yo seremos hermanas.- dijo melosamente una mujer pellizcándole una mejilla a una chica de trece años.

- ¡Madre… madre!

- ¡Cállate niña estúpida!- masculló un hombre cubierto de vendas

- Preciosa Kaoru, no llores por favor.- susurró un hombre a su oído.- Cuando seas mayor yo me casaré contigo y te llevaré lejos de aquí.

- Saitou… Saitou ¿dónde está mi madre?- preguntó llorando pero la sombra ya había desaparecido.

- Kaoru, vamos a casarnos en primavera, es la mejor estación para los matrimonios.- susurró un maligno Enishi besándola por la fuerza.- Y si no quieres que mal por ti.

- ¡No… madre…madre….mamá!- gritó la pelinegra de dieciocho años. Divisó una silueta a lo lejos.- ¡Usted por favor, ayúdeme he perdido a mi…!

- A tu madre…

- Sí… tú vas a ayudarme ¿verdad?

- ¿Ayudarte… por qué ayudaría a una chica como tú? ni siquiera te aprecias un poco- dijo siguiendo su camino.- Además amo a otra persona…

- ¡No, por favor ayuda… ayuda por favor!- gritó arrodillándose y abrazando su cuerpo con sus brazos. Pero todo se convirtió en penumbra.

* * *

- Ya hemos buscado en todos los lugares de esta maldita casa.- susurró Saitou.- Tal vez yo estaba equivocado.

- No, no hemos buscado en todos.- dijo Kenshin caminando con decisión hasta la última habitación del kilométrico pasillo.

- Nadie ha entrado allí en diez años.- dijo supersticioso Saitou.

- No me digas… ayer estuve allí con ella mirando la playa.- dijo con sorna caminando más rápidamente. Unos fuertes ruidos los hicieron mirarse con angustia y apurar el paso. Kenshin trató de abrir la puerta pero estaba echado el cerrojo.

- ¡Maldita sea apártate!- gritó Saitou empujando todo el peso de su cuerpo en contra de la puerta y haciéndola ceder levemente.- Maldito cedro.

Esta vez Kenshin la golpeó hasta abrirla. Se quedo paralizado reparando en la escena. El vestido manchado de sangre… el vestido azul celeste de Kaoru manchado de sangre en el suelo y él… él estaba sosteniendo las manos de una mujer inconciente en el colchón. Estaba semidesnuda… estaba… estaba golpeada y el se disponía a…

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra!- gritó mientras sus ojos se encendían en un ámbar vehemente y violento.- ¡Quítatele de encima!- gritó tomándolo por la chaqueta del esmoquin que el muy desgraciado ni siquiera se había molestado en quitarse.- ¡Te mataré, te mataré maldito!- gritó descargando un golpe seguido de otro en el rostro del hombre.

- ¡Kenshin… Kenshin ayuda a Kaoru!- gritó Saitou aliviado al notar que ella aún llevaba la parte inferior de la ropa interior puesta.- ¡Ayúdala y yo me encargo de esta basura!- gritó sosteniéndolo antes de que en verdad cumpliera sus palabras.

- ¡Suéltame!- gritó forcejeando.- ¡Suéltame que voy a matar a este malnacido!

- ¡Kaoru…Kaoru está malherida necesito que la ayudes!- gritó trayéndolo de vuelta a la tierra.

- Kaoru…- susurró Kenshin y repentinamente su mirada se calmó como por arte de magia. Saitou suavizó el agarre dejándolo libre.

- Tú vendrás conmigo.- masculló tomando a Enishi por el cuello y levantándolo con fiereza.- Hermano…

* * *

- Kaoru… Kaoru- susurró colocando un paño empapado con agua fría en su frente.- Kaoru-dono.

- "Kaoru-dono… Kenshin me llama Kaoru-dono, es el único tonto en el mundo que me llama así".- pensó sumida en la somnolencia y el dolor.

- Kaoru-dono despierta onegai.- susurró acariciando su cabello.- Kaoru dono.- continuó llenando de más agua la compresa y posándola en su frente de nuevo.

- Ken…Kenshin.- musitó inaudiblemente sin abrir los ojos.

- Kaoru despierta.- susurró acariciando con el pulgar sus párpados.

- ¡Kenshin!- exclamó abriendo los ojos con fuerza. Se agitó en la cama con nerviosismo y su mirada frenética recorrió la habitación. Cuando divisó el vestido tirado en el suelo lleno de sangre comenzó a temblar sin control.- ¡No… por favor no!- gritó llorando inconsolablemente. Reparó en su desnudez y se cubrió con ambas manos.

- Kaoru no llores, no llores.- la consoló rompiendo la poca resistencia que le quedaba a la chica y abrazándola estrechamente.- Nada pasó, nada pasó.

- Él… él me violó.- dijo estremeciéndose con horror entre los brazos del hombre.

- No, nada pasó.- la tranquilizó acariciando su cabeza y besando sus cabellos.- Ese bastardo sólo te golpeó… pero no te hizo nada más.

- Él…- balbuceó palpándose el labio inferior.- ¡Itai!

- Llamaremos a Genzai y el te ayudará.

- No, no onegai no le digas ni a mi tío ni a mi padre.- suplicó cubriéndose con el edredón.

- ¿Piensas dejar a ese tipo impune?- preguntó severamente.- Iré a buscar a Genzai y le diré a tu padre.

- ¡Dame, dame!- gritó llorando con más fuerza sosteniéndose la cabeza con ambas manos antes de caer inconciente en la cama.

* * *

- ¿Kaoru-dono ya estás mejor?- preguntó calmadamente cuando despertó la joven.

- ¿Le… le dirás a mi padre?- lo miró suplicante.

- No… ven vamos a lavarte las heridas.- dijo levantándola en brazos hasta el baño. La sentó en el inodoro con suavidad y abrió la llave del agua.- Está un poco caliente, pero te aliviará el dolor. Ne-necesito que te quites el edredón y la… la ropa restante.- dijo nervioso.- Prometo que no te miraré.

- Está bien.- dijo llorando en silencio y obedeciendo la petición del pelirrojo.

- Bien…- se quitó el chaleco del esmoquin, los zapatos, las medias y se desabotonó los dos primeros botones de la nívea camisa.

- Te mojarás.- dijo tiritando Kaoru por una corriente de aire que la golpeó antes de meterse en la ducha.

- Es sólo agua.- dijo con dulzura.- Entra antes de que te resfríes.

- Lamento haberte golpeado.

- ¿A mí?- preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Cuando estábamos en la terraza, lamento haberte dado esa cachetada.- susurró agachando la mirada.- Sé que tú y yo no somos en verdad nada, pero es bonito… es muy bonita la forma en que me haces sentir cuando estás conmigo, aunque no es real, los hombres que han salido conmigo nunca se comportaron como tú lo haces… bueno creo que eso es evidente ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo con tristeza señalando con un gesto sus heridas.- lamento haber mencionado a tu esposa no es mi asunto ¿ne?

- Eso no… ven ladea tu cabeza tienes un moretón aquí, no lo toques, no debes tocar los hematomas.- dijo como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de Kaoru.- Levanta ahora la cara, te limpiaré el pómulo y los labios.

- Hai.- susurró con desconsuelo. Era como hablar con la pared.

* * *

- Vergüenza… más y más vergüenza para el apellido de mi padre.- masculló Saitou golpeando fuertemente a Enishi en el rostro.- ¡Kaoru es virgen maldito… es que estás loco… cómo se te ocurrió golpearla así!

- Esa perra virgen… sí claro.- dijo con sarcasmo limpiándose la boca y escupiendo la sangre.

- ¡No digas una palabra más o te juro que te mataré a golpes maldita sea!- exclamó zarandeándolo por el cuello.

- No hermanito, después de todo ¿para qué me sacaste de la habitación sino para que el bruto de su novio no me golpeara?- preguntó divertido.

- Escucha bastardo… sí bastardo sólo eso eres ¿verdad? Tu madre sólo se molestó en engatusar a mi padre para hacer una pequeña fortuna.- dijo triunfante.- no creas que porque llevas mi sangre… aunque todavía lo dudo… voy a dejarte hacer y deshacer a tu antojo… aléjate de Kaoru… o sentirás el apellido Hajime que nunca te otorgaron resonar en lo más recóndito de tu pequeño cerebro.- culminó golpeándolo con fuerza en el estómago.- Por cierto, aprende a tratar a las mujeres… lástima que no todas son tan listas como Megumi.

- ¿Puedes llevarme a mi habitación?- pidió con la toalla amarrada y trepidando de frío.

- ¿Así?- preguntó atónito.- ¿sólo son la toalla puesta?

- Onegai, no quiero estar aquí.

- Yare, yare.- dijo comprensivo.- sujétate de mi cuello.

- Arigatou.- susurró cuando la levantó y la llevó hasta la habitación.

- Buscaré un pijama en el armario.

- Está bien.

- Bien… levanta los brazos.- susurró colocándole una larga camisa de algodón con un gracioso panda dibujado en el centro.- linda camisa.

- Gracias.- dijo suspirando y mirando el enorme panda con atención.

- Bueno, yo voy a cerrar la ventana. Abrígate bien. Mañana te ayudaré con los moretones.

- Arigatou.- susurró como si las palabras le hubiesen golpeado fuertemente en el pecho. No quería quedarse sola… ¿Y si él volvía?

- Descansa.- dijo antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

* * *

- ¿Doushita no…Doushita no?- murmuró sollozando Kaoru en la almohada.- ¿Nunca hago nada bien?… ¿Por qué todos actúan así… por qué?

El crujido de una puerta la hizo estremecerse. La miró abrirse temblando y observó con desesperación el shinai colgado en la pared. Si corría…. Si corría tal vez podría alcanzarlo.

- Kenshin.- susurró sorprendida cuando lo vio parado en la puerta sólo con un pantalón de pijama y la coleta recogida.

- Sumimasen… voy a dormir contigo, pero no quería hacerlo con el esmoquin mojado ∩.∩.- dijo sonriente

- ¿Dormir conmigo?- lo miró más atónita.

- ¿Eh?- la miró confundido.- ¡Oh no, sólo dormir, no creas que mis intenciones son de otra!… em bueno pensé que querrías dormir acompañada… pensé que no querrías estar sola y que te sentirías más segura conmigo… no es que sea un superhéroe pero bueno sería mejor si yo… pues no sé…

- Kenshin… gracias.- dijo llorando de felicidad esta vez.

- Kaoru-dono.- susurró acercándose y limpiando sus lágrimas con cuidado para no lastimarla.- No quiero que llores… no me gusta ¿ne?

- Sumimasen.- dijo haciendo espacio en la pequeña cama.

Él se acomodó junto a ella y la atrajo con suavidad por la cintura hasta acunarla en su pecho.

- Duerme kirei.- musitó en su oído acariciando su cabello con parsimonia.

- "Su corazón… el ritmo es tan extraño… ahora más rápido, ahora más lento"- pensó cerrando los ojos.- "Y el mío simplemente es tan rápido cuando estoy con él…cuando estoy con él… te amo Kenshin".

- "Se ha dormido"- pensó abriendo un ojo con precaución para comprobarlo y aspirando ese dulce aroma de jazmín que parecía estar adherido perennemente a ella.- "Aishiteru Koishii… Aishiteru Kaoru."

* * *

- Voy a matar al zoquete que está tocando la puerta a esta hora.- masculló Sanosuke levantándose pesadamente de la cama y mirando con envidia a Yahiko.- Podría caerse el hotel y no te despertarías ¬¬.

Abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y se quedó pasmado al divisar una mujer de cabello oscuro con un largo sobretodo negro debajo del cual se encontraba un vestido de fiesta color verde oliva.

- Hola Sanosuke.

- Megumi ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó mirándola sin pudor alguno.

- Vine a invitarte un café.- dijo divertida.- Si dejas de mirarme como un pedazo de carne.

- ¿Uhm? Pensé que no era tan evidente.- dijo calmadamente.

- Aunque… si Yahiko despierta y no te ve.

- Yahiko no despertaría aunque un grupo de taiko tocara a los pies de su cama.- explicó colocándose un abrigo sobre el pijama y tomándola de la mano.- ¿Cómo supiste dónde nos hospedábamos?

- Revisé los expedientes del hospital- dijo con naturalidad.

- Creí que eso era información clasificada.

- Sí lo es.- sonrió apoyándose en la pared colindante al elevador y mirándolo retadoramente.

- ¿Dónde hay café a la una de la mañana?- preguntó entrando al elevador y sosteniendo la puerta mientras ella entraba con parsimonia.

- En mi departamento.- contestó marcando el botón del lobby.

- Estupendo.

* * *

- Kaoru ya amaneció.- susurró Kenshin envolviéndola para resguardarla del frío matinal.

- Vamos sólo cinco minutos más.- susurró adormecida abrazándolo por el cuello como a una almohada.

- Está bien… pero me estás ahogando x.x.- musitó tratando de respirar.- Oro.

- Que almohada tan fastidiosa.- susurró apretando más.- Haz silencio almohada.

- Kaoru-dono Sessha no es una almohada.- susurró sofocándose.

- Sessha… ¿quién demonios es Sessha?... ¡Ay Kenshin lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó mientras el hombre tosía asfixiado.

- No hay problema no ha sido nada ∩.∩. Tal vez quisieras ir a vestirte para que vayamos al hospital.

- ¿Al hospital?- preguntó acurrucándose de nuevo en la cama.- En diez minutos.

- Ahora.- ordenó levantándola en brazos.- Antes de que tu padre nos descubra aquí.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar la puerta se abrió de par en par.

- ¡Buenos días sobrina he traído a las pequeñas para…!- Genzai se quedó mirándolos pasmado.

- ¡¡Kaoru!!- gritaron las pequeñas al vislumbrarla.- ¡¡Onee-chan y onii-san!!

- Niñas esperen afuera un instante.- dijo Genzai sonrojándose.

- Pero abuelo.- se lamentaron.- ¿No íbamos a jugar?

- Esperen afuera.- dijo aclarándose la garganta y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Muchachos… no existe nada malo en… bueno las relaciones premaritales pero, éstas prácticas violentas que ustedes hacen pues… no creo que sean muy saludables ¿ne?

- ¿Relaciones premaritales?- repitió Kaoru incrédula.

- ¿Prácticas violentas?- la sucedió atónito Kenshin.

- Pero muchacho… mira nada más como le has puesto el rostro… y Kaoru por Kami-sama nunca pensé que te gustaran esas cosas O.o

- Tío no… no es lo que estás pensando no… Kenshin ¿podrías bajarme?

- Oh Sumimasen… oro o.o

- ¿Y entonces cómo te has hecho esos moretones?

- Pues… tienes que prometer que no le dirás nada a mi padre.

* * *

- Sagara, son las seis de la mañana.- susurró Megumi en el oído de Sanosuke.

- ¿Podemos repetirlo?- preguntó explayándose en la cama sin avergonzarse de su desnudez.

- No lo creo, tengo que trabajar.- dijo Megumi con fastidio levantándose a duras penas.

- Sólo cinco minutos.- pidió halándola por la cintura.

- Me haces cosquillas.- rió besándolo en la comisura de los labios.- Sólo cinco minutos.

- Diez.

- Habías dicho cinco.

- Mentí.

* * *

- Hace frío aquí.- dijo Kaoru mirando la sala de espera con recelo mientras un escalofrío recorría su espina.- No me gustan los hospitales.

- A mí tampoco.- dijo Kenshin pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la pelinegra.

- Kaoru Kamiya.- llamó una enfermera detrás de una taquilla.- Pase, la doctora la atenderá ahora.

- Gracias.- dijo levantándose y caminando hasta el final del pasillo de emergencias.

- Ohayou gozaimasu.- dijo Megumi muy alegre hasta que observó con atención el rostro de Kaoru.- Kaoru por Kami-sama ¿qué?… ¿quién te ha golpeado de esa manera?- preguntó asombrada mirando a Kenshin con desaprobación.

- Oro +.+

- No Megumi, no ha sido Kenshin…- susurró Kaoru lamentando más que nunca haber ido al hospital.

- No… yo sé quien ha sido.- dijo buscando algo en un gabinete blanco como excusa para no mirarlos.- Pero descuida pequeña, ese desgraciado recibirá su merecido… Enishi encontrará algún día la horma de su zapato… o tal vez ya la ha encontrado.- susurró pensando en el pelirrojo.

* * *

- Debo tomar este analgésico por las mañanas y luego colocarme esta crema en los hematomas sin masajearlos.- leyó las instrucciones mientras el viento le alborotaba el cabello de un lado al otro en el convertible de Zanza.

- ¿Cómo harás para que tu padre no lo note?- preguntó confundido.

- No lo sé… supongo que pasaremos mucho tiempo en la playa.- dijo resignada mientras entraban al cobertizo de la casa.

- No creo que deberías exponerte mucho al sol Kirei.- dijo colocando el freno de mano y besándola dulcemente en los labios.

- No, pero… mi padre nunca me creería.- dijo Kaoru alegre a pesar de su comentario sombrío… Kenshin la besaba a cada instante que podía ahora y eso la llenaba de satisfacción… a pesar de las heridas.

- Pero claro… si soy una bestia que no comprende nada.- dijo Kojiro detrás de la pareja haciendo que se viraran rápidamente.

- Padre.- susurró mirándolo avergonzada.- ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

- Lo siento preciosa.- dijo Saitou que había pasado desapercibido hasta ahora a las espaldas de Kojiro.

* * *

¡¡¡¡¡¡Uy!!!!!! Estoy tan feliz por sus reviews les quiero les quiero… descuiden no iba a dejar que a la pobre Kaoru le pasaran tantas cosas, pero Kenshin no ha sido el único héroe esta vez ¿ne? Muchas, muchas gracias: **gabyhyatt, hana-rosa, Lorena, neko, mari 8876, Miss Lain, Athena Kaoru Himura, lacusvivi, Marip, marrufreackyvampire, dan (no sé si coloquemuchas cosas de Aoshi y Misao aunque trataré de complacerte un poco), Mei Fanel.**

¡¡Atigatou!! ∩.∩


	11. Lluvia onírica y espesa

- Mira como te ha dejado esa bestia.- dijo Kojiro levantándolo el mentón con cuidado a Kaoru. Tenía el labio inferior roto, un moretón increíblemente espantoso en el pómulo izquierdo y un hematoma en el ojo derecho.- ¿Estás herida en alguna otra parte?

- Padre…- susurró bajando el rostro con vergüenza. Kenshin y Saitou estaban presentes y no se sentía cómoda.

- Kaoru ¿Estás herida en alguna otra parte? – repitió la pregunta con severidad.

- Sí.- dijo pensando en los moretones en sus senos y en sus muslos.- Pero ya he ido al doctor.

- Lo que ha hecho tu hermano es imperdonable Saitou.- dijo Kojiro abriendo una gaveta del escritorio y rebuscando entre unos papeles hasta dar con una pequeña tarjeta.

- "¿Hermano?"- pensó Kenshin confundido y mirando interrogante a Kaoru que le hizo una señal de "te cuento luego".- "¿Cuántas cosas más vas a ocultarme Kaoru-dono?"

- Así es señor, pero él no es mi hermano.- dijo Saitou encendiendo un cigarro calmadamente.- Y si lo fuera ha quedado tan irreconocible después de la golpiza que no creo que alguien lo note.

- Moshi moshi…policía, quiero hacer una denuncia.

* * *

- Y ahora te busca la policía… que incompetente eres.- suspiró Shishio con fastidio.

- Dijiste que tomara cartas en el asunto.- replicó Enishi colocándose un pedazo de carne en el ojo inflamado.

- No te dije que abusaras de ella.

- Le estaba gustando.- sonrió malignamente recordándola debajo de él.

- Seguramente… ha de haber sido un éxtasis increíble, salvo por el hecho que la dejaste inconciente de tantos golpes.- dijo Shishio encaminándose hasta la salida del sombrío departamento.- Mejor quédate aquí y no salgas… probablemente ya la policía está detrás de ti.

- Kaoru no dirá nada.- dijo con arrogancia Enishi.

- ¿Y Saitou o Himura… gozan ellos de tu ciega confianza también?

* * *

- ¿Daijobu de gozaru yo?- preguntó Kenshin cuando Kaoru salió del estudio luego de dar declaraciones.

- Creo que no.- susurró mirándolo cansada.- Es tu turno.

- ¿Estarás bien?- inquirió mirando con desconfianza a Saitou.

- Claro que estará bien… ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerle daño a la mujer que amo?- preguntó Saitou mirándolo con desprecio.

- Saitou…- susurró Kaoru mirándolo atónita.

- ¿Estarás bien Kaoru?- preguntó Kenshin tratando de ignorar el comentario de Hajime.

- Hai.- susurró acercándose y besándolo en la mejilla para tranquilizarlo.- Voy a subir a descansar un poco.

- Está bien, iré luego a verte.- sonrió mientras ella subía las escaleras.

- No creas que eres el único aquí al que le importa Kaoru Himura.- dijo Saitou colocando una pesada mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

- No creo nada… pero ella me ama Saitou… a mí… tú perteneces al pasado.

- A veces el pasado se repite.- lo retó.

- Me ama y yo a ella, tú perteneces a sus recuerdos… a sus malos recuerdos y nada más.- dijo Kenshin antes de entrar al estudio.

- Eso estará por verse.

* * *

- Eso es todo, gracias por su colaboración.- dijo el inspector de la policía recogiendo unos papeles y despidiéndose con un apretón de manos de Saitou, Kojiro y Kenshin.- Haremos todo lo posible por encontrar al individuo.

- Gracias.- dijo Kojiro sentándose cansado en un sillón de cuero que ocupaba casi toda la pared lateral del estudio.

- Kojiro-sama ya debo irme, hay mucho trabajo en la compañía.- dijo Saitou.

- De acuerdo muchacho ve y gracias por todo.

- Yo iré a ver cómo está Kaoru.- dijo Kenshin mirando con desprecio a Saitou mientras salía de la habitación.

- Espera Kenshin-san, me gustaría hablar contigo.- dijo Kojiro levantándose de nuevo y colocándose frente al aludido.- Sobre Kaoru.

- Está bien.

- Nunca y lo digo en serio, nunca había visto a esa chiquilla tan ilusionada como lo está contigo.- dijo dirigiéndose hasta una mesa en la cual se encontraban depositados dos vasos y una elegante botella de whiskey.- Y eso me inquieta, me inquieta demasiado muchacho.

- Yo sería incapaz de hacerle daño a Kaoru…

- Eh no, no, no.- dijo silenciándolo con un gesto y ofreciéndole un vaso que fue rechazado rápidamente por él .- Físicamente eso no lo dudo ni por un instante… pero tú tienes el corazón de mi niña en las manos y me atemoriza, créelo, me atemoriza como no tienes idea que te atrevieras a cerrar esa mano.

- Kojiro-sama…

- Sé que estás pensando que soy un ogro y un desastre en esto de la paternidad… después de todo qué clase de padre obliga a su hija a casarse para los veinte y…

- Pues sí eso me parece repugnante.- se sinceró Kenshin levantando los hombros.- pero no soy quien para juzgarlo.

- Kaoru es buena chica, sabe que una basura como Shishio llevará a la industria y a todos sus trabajadores a la ruina si cae en sus manos, es por eso que se casará antes de los veinte.

- ¿Usted sabe que Shishio es una mala persona?- preguntó mirándolo confuso.- ¿Y entonces por qué lo tiene como mano derecha?

- Necesito que el esposo de Kaoru sea un hombre honesto y más fuerte que Shishio.- explicó tomando con lentitud el licor.- Y tú me pareces un buen hombre… aunque hay algo que no me agrada en todo este compromiso repentino.

- ¿Por qué quiere obligar a su hija a casarse tan joven?

- Porque me estoy muriendo.- dijo calmadamente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó pasmado Kenshin.

- Es extraño que la madre de Kaoru haya muerto primero que yo.- dijo mirando la ventana con un aire ausente.- Desde ese día no he temido otra cosa que dejar sola a Kaoru… desde que fue detectado ese tumor en mi cerebro, no he podido descansar bien muchacho.

- Pero ¿ella no lo sabe?

- No tiene idea.

* * *

- Nadie se enamora en una semana.- se dijo Kaoru a sí misma.- Nadie mentalmente cuerdo. No puedo estar enamorada de él… no puedo, no puedo.- continuó hasta colocarse la almohada encima del rostro.- ¡No puedo!

- ¿Qué no puedes?- preguntó Kenshin frunciendo el entrecejo y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- Yo… em¿desde cuando estás parado ahí?

- Desde que intentaste ahogarte con la almohada.- sonrió sentándose a su lado.- Y gritaste que no podías… ¿no puedes qué?

- Yo… no puedo… dejar de pensar que, pues Enishi ha de estar ahora en cualquier lugar.- mintió desviando la mirada.

- Ya veo, eso es lo que te preocupa.- dijo ausente. Ella estaba mintiendo, de eso no cabía duda.

- ¿Kenshin te pasa algo?- preguntó apartando un mechón rojizo que caía desordenado en el rostro del hombre.

- Sí.- dijo asiendo su muñeca y empujándola con su cuerpo hasta quedar encima de ella en la cama.- Me pasas tú…

- Kenshin… a mi también me pasas tú.- dijo luchando con la vergüenza que se apoderaba de ella.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó altivo irguiéndose un poco para despojarse de la chaqueta que acostumbraba a colocar sobre los hombros de Kaoru.- ¿Te gusto?

- Baka, no hagas esas preguntas.- dijo mirando rápidamente a otro lado que no fueran esos ojos color ámbar.

- Tú si me gustas… mucho Kaoru.- admitió acariciando su cintura sensualmente.

- Tú a mi…

- Yo sé que estás loca por mí.- dijo silenciándola divertido.

- Creí que no pretendías nada conmigo.- reprochó mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos.- No he olvidado las cosas que dijiste como ves.

- Entonces tampoco has olvidado lo que hacíamos ayer en el piso del salón.

- Baka

- Kirei- murmuró atrapando sus labios con suavidad para no lastimar sus heridas.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto?- cuestionó Kaoru separándose suplicante.

- No lo sé, esperaba que tú me lo explicaras.- dijo mientras desabotonaba su blusa. Observó los moretones en sus senos y los rozó con delicadeza mientras la volvía a besar.

- Kenshin, mi tío siempre nos interrumpe, tal vez no deberíamos…- balbuceó mientras el buscaba el broche del sujetador.

- Ya eché el pestillo.- dijo impaciente logrando apartar el brassier y acariciando los pechos de Kaoru absorto.

- Dame.- susurró Kaoru estrujando la tela de su camisa.- Yamete Kenshin.

- Estas agitándote de placer Kaoru, te está gustando.- susurró maliciosamente mientras dibujaba con el pulgar el contorno del pecho.

- "Te está gustando Kaoru…no disimules más, eres una ramera como tu madre"- recordó las palabras de Enishi presa de un escalofrío.- ¡Dame, dame aléjate de mí!- gritó con la mirada desorbitada mientras forcejeaba con Kenshin.- ¡Suéltame, suéltame onegai!

- ¡Kaoru, Kaoru cálmate!- exclamó Kenshin zarandeándola un poco.- Soy yo, no te obligaré a nada, cálmate, calmada.

- No me toques por favor.- pidió sollozando.- Vete, vete onegai.

- Kaoru yo…

- ¡Lárgate!- gritó cubriéndose los senos con los brazos.- Vete de aquí.

- Gomen nasai- susurró con tristeza el pelirrojo saliendo de la habitación.

- Kenshin.- susurró cuando estuvo sola.- Te amo demasiado para permitir que me lastimes… sumimasen.

* * *

-Mira esto.- dijo Zanza complacido entregándole un periódico a Yahiko.

- ¡Es Kenshin…besándose con una chica!

- Es Kaoru baka.- dijo en tono de burla.- Es Jo-chan.

- Tori- atama esta es una mujer demasiado bonita para ser esa busu.

- Lee la noticia

- "La hermosa heredera de la compañía de pesca más famosa de Okinawa al parecer ha encontrado su príncipe azul. Se trata de un enigmático caballero que porta una cicatriz en forma de cruz… Kaoru espera poder celebrar su boda después de la de su primo Enishi Yukishiro"- leyó en voz alta.- Pues…han de haberla maquillado mucho.- continuó simulando restarle importancia a la noticia.

- Baka, casi no tiene maquillaje.- dijo Zanza estudiando la foto con detenimiento.- Parece un beso de lengua.

- Hentai

- Deberías irte a dormir.- dijo Sanosuke mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo una cita

- ¿Con quién?

- Con la futura prima política de Kaoru.- explicó divertido.

* * *

Kaoru escuchaba el perenne sonido del reloj en su habitación mientras se mordía las uñas. Ya daban la una y treinta de la madrugada y no podía dormir.

- Fuí injusta con él.- se dijo a sí misma dando la vigésima vuelta en el colchón.- No debí tratarlo así… ay no…

Se levantó con lentitud y se coloco un sobretodo para aminorar el frío.

- No, no puedo, ya se debe haber dormido a esta hora.- dijo regresando a la cama y sentándose… pero debería pedirle disculpas.- dijo levantándose decidida de nuevo.- ¿Estará molesto?- se sentó de nuevo.- Pues no me importa… voy a disculparme y punto.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido y caminó sigilosamente hacia la izquierda de su habitación. Tomó el pomo con suavidad y entró sin hacer ruido. Estaba dormido o al menos eso creyó. Tenía el brazo sobre los ojos y el cabello suelto y desordenado sobre el rostro. No se había quitado la ropa del día para dormir. Se aventuró a tomar un mechón que caía desordenado sobre el rostro del pelirrojo para acomodarlo con delicadeza, cuando la misma mano que había permanecido tan pasiva sobre el rostro masculino se elevó y atrapó la suya bruscamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?- dijo Kenshin sin soltarla.

- Yo, solamente pues… quería, pedirte disculpas por lo de hace rato.

- Disculpas aceptadas, vete a dormir... es tarde.- replicó soltándola y colocándose de nuevo la mano sobre el rostro.

- ¿Eso es todo?- preguntó incrédula.- ¿Así es como vas a reaccionar?

- ¿De qué otra forma debería?… no me gusta que me compares con esos amigos tuyos.

- No te comparo con nadie.- dijo halándole la mano para tratar inútilmente de apartarla de su cara. Se dio por vencida hasta que una idea la golpeó contundentemente. Observó el espacio que quedaba libre en la cama y se acurrucó junto a él.- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

- Preferiría que no pero…haz lo que te plazca.- dijo dándole la espalda.

- ¿Puedo abrazarte?- preguntó sin esperar respuestas envolviéndose en su espalda.

- Supongo.

- Kenshin… ¿Hablas conmigo de algo?

- ¿De qué quieres hablar?- preguntó tediosamente

- No sé… de cualquier cosa

- Está bien.

- ¿Podrías darte vuelta?- susurró en su oído.

- Te estoy oyendo

- Pero necesito que me escuches y para eso tienes que verme ¿ne?

- Bueno- dijo volteándose.- ¿De qué quieres hablar a esta hora?

- Tengo miedo… no quiero que me lastimes tú también porque…- susurró acercándose más hasta quedar a pocos milímetros de su boca.- Eres el hombre más… eres el mejor novio ficticio que he tenido nunca... y por eso reaccioné como lo hice.

- Kaoru… tú eres la mejor novia que he tenido.

- ¿Na- nani?- susurró sorprendida. Él aferró su cintura y se colocó con delicadeza encima del frágil cuerpo femenino.

- Que esta vez no te me escapas- dijo besándola con cuidado para no lastimarla.

- "Kami-sama yo no quiero escapar de este hombre"-pensó sintiendo como los cabellos del pelirrojo cosquilleaban sus pómulos y de cómo sus labios se movían con suavidad alrededor de su boca evitando los moretones.

- Creí que me iba a volver loco cuando vi a ese bastardo sobre ti…- murmuró separándose del beso.

- ¿Estabas celoso?

- Creo que pude haberlo matado- explicó despojándose de la chaqueta como había hecho sólo hacía un par de horas.

- Me encanta esa chaqueta.- dijo sonriendo como una niña.

- A mi me gusta tu piel. -dijo quitándole el abrigo del pijama y acariciando sensualmente sus hombros hasta descender a sus senos.- Y tus pechos son perfectos.

- No digas esas cosas.- dijo estremeciéndose bajo sus manos. El le levantó la franela y comprobó con ardor que no llevaba brassier esta vez.

- Tus pechos son perfectos… y deseables… y deliciosos.- murmuró y por cada halago dio un profundo beso hasta llegar al centro del seno derecho.- ¿Te has quitado el brassier a propósito?

- No.- mintió.

Dejó una estela de saliva desde su pecho hasta el ombligo que disfrutó besar y tomar como centro de los numerosos senderos que él mismo se encargo de llenar con sus caricias.

- Kenshin… Himura.- susurró lejana como en un paisaje onírico…como en una fantasía prohibida y voluptuosa que la absorbía hasta el mismo centro de su ser y el de él.

-Llámame Shinta cuando estemos solos Kirei- murmuró quitándose la camisa y mirándola lascivamente.

- Es decir que… ¿quieres hacerlo más de una vez?

- Pues eso depende.- explicó mientras los rayos de una convaleciente luna le golpeaban un torso perfectamente formado.- Si no puede ser entonces tendré que hacértelo gritar varias veces hoy.

- Shinta… soy tan feliz de estar contigo aquí.

- Shh esa felicidad tuya aún no está completa… déjame trabajar en ella.- dijo tomando los pantalones del pijama y halándolos con suavidad por la liga.- Que ropa interior más sensual… creía que te gustaba más la comodidad.

- Ahh es cierto que tú… leíste esa lista de Sanosuke.

- No, no… escuché lo que decías en el bar… nunca quise leer esa cosa.- dijo llenando de besos su cuello.- Quiero arrancarlas con la boca.

- Kenshin.- abrió los ojos como platos. El hombre respetuoso e inocente de mirada apacible con destellos violetas parecía haber desaparecido por completo ante este hombre de ojos ambarinos y deseos sugerentes.

- Estás bromeando…- dijo nerviosamente ignorando la mirada cargada de deseo del hombre.

- ¿Bromeando?- susurró desabrochándose el jean. Chasqueó la lengua varias veces en tono de burla.- Yo jamás bromeo cuando se trata de ti.

- Yo… no quise decir…- balbuceó cuando observó el bóxer masculino y lo que se escondía a duras penas detrás del mismo.

- No importa.- dijo agachándose hasta su vientre y cumpliendo su promesa a pesar de la cara lívida de Kaoru. Tomó entre sus dientes una prenda beige con un pequeño motivo de encaje en la parte izquierda y la haló con ímpetu hasta abajo. Kaoru no se atrevió a mirarlo y se dedicó a observar los mosaicos que coronaban el techo de la habitación. La sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas como nunca antes le había sucedido.- Es preciso que me mires… de otra forma pierdo la concentración pequeña.

- Per… perdón- susurró mirándolo fijamente, casi sin parpadear por lo que Kenshin no pudo evitar sonreír.

- "Es tan inocente… actúa como una virgen"- pensó y sin querer eso lo estimuló aún más. Se tendió sobre ella hasta quedar cara a cara sintiendo como su tórax se apoyaba casi perfectamente a sus pechos- Admiró las largas pestañas negras, esos ojos azules… esos labios carnosos mancillados por un impío hematoma que se dedicó a lamer con delicadeza.- Esta es la noche… Kaoru.

Ella se limitó a asentir nerviosa y a temblar bajo su cuerpo.

- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó llenándose las manos con sus senos de nuevo. Una pequeña llovizna anunció el comienzo de una increíble tormenta.

- No… solamente… es que tengo un poco de frío. Es extraño que llueva en esta época del año - dijo agitándose de nuevo.- "Misao dijo que dolía… Misao dijo que dolía… ¡Dios por qué la escuché… Por qué hablo de estas cosas con ella!"

- Yo te calentaré Koishii.- susurró en su oído y Kaoru sintió como movió su mano hasta el bóxer.

- "Apartó la tela… ¿Y ahora qué hago?"- Pensó mordiéndose los labios y sintiendo la erección golpear contra su vientre.

- Te deseo.- le dijo y se adentró en ella sin esperar ni un segundo más. Kaoru gritó con fuerza y se aferró a su espalda mientras dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Kenshin se quedó de piedra y abrió los ojos sorprendido primero y agitado después.- Kaoru… Kaoru mírame dulzura… cariño, perdóname yo creí que tú…

- Itai.- susurró temblando bajo el cuerpo de Kenshin.- Itai.

- Gomen nasai… Gomen nasai- se disculpó más nervioso que ella comenzando a retirarse de su interior.

- No… quédate dentro de mí.- suplicó perdiendo el control entre el avasallante dolor y un placer indecible e implacable que comenzaba a despertarse.

- No quiero lastimarte Kirei.- balbuceó sintiendo su estrechez y moviéndose por inercia… más de doce años sin estar con una mujer… más de doce años sin amar se estaban cobrando de su cuerpo.

- Shinta… Shinta.- lo llamó víctima de un agridulce de sensaciones que la invadían como el oxígeno. Se aferró a su cuello y lo escuchó jadear toscamente mientras la penetraba con más ahínco.- Eres muy grande…

- Por piedad no me digas esas cosas ahora.- dijo suplicante mientras la hacía suya con más pasión y trataba de retrasar el clímax.

- "Itai… Itai"- pensó cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sonriendo a pesar del dolor.- "Pero se siente bien… Santo Dios como lo amo".

- "Es sólo una niña… y me enamoré de ella como un idiota… la amo más que a mi vida… más de lo que ame a… Tomoe"

- Kaoru ¿Tú te cuidas?- dijo a punto de estallar de placer.

- Sí.- mintió sin siquiera escucharlo.

- Mientes.- dijo sin detenerse.

- No importa.- murmuró Kaoru cruzando las piernas detrás de su espalda.- No importa Koishii.

- No.- dijo sin poder detenerse.- No… sumimasen Kaoru dono.- dijo abandonándose por completo y al mismo tiempo que ella. La escuchó gemir con placer debajo de su cuerpo y se dejó caer exhausto sobre ella. La lluvia continuaba arreciando fuera de la habitación.

- La lluvia es… sutil.

- ¿Qué has hecho de mi?- preguntó incorporándose mientras se apoyaba en el codo y la miraba con infinita ternura.- Me has roto en pedacitos.

- Aun te siento.- susurró arqueándose con placer.

- Eso espero Kirei.- balbuceó atrayéndola de nuevo hacia sí y acariciando sus cabellos.- Te hice daño… pero me gustó tanto que no pude detenerme…nunca había sentido tanto placer. También es mi primera vez con una virgen.

- ¿Hablas conmigo de algo?- preguntó inocentemente.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar a esta hora?- repitió una vez más.

- Hazlo de nuevo.

- Kirei… dame un respiro.- rió divertido besándola en los labios con renovado placer.

* * *

Pues ojalá y la espera haya valido la pena… blush blush o///o no crean que esta historia se termina tan fácil aún tengo en mi impía mentecilla. Gracias gracias a: Lorena, loresan88, Lola 1655, mai Maxwell, Miss Lain, lacusvivi, Marip, dan, Athena Kaoru Himura, hanarosa, gabyhyatt, Koishi HIWATARI, mari 8876. 


	12. Mi terrible sopa

- Son más de las diez de la mañana.- susurró Kaoru dibujando una hilera de besitos en la espalda desnuda de Kenshin.

- Mmm cinco minutos Kirei.- susurró perezosamente.

- Eso pasa con los viejitos.- dijo mirándolo de reojo y con malicia.- Un pequeño esfuerzo y ya están cansados.- continuó levantándose y enrollándose en una de las sábanas. Sintió un fuerte jalón por la cintura que la tumbó sobre el colchón.

- ¿A quién llamas viejo?- preguntó Kenshin apartando la sabana.

- Ya es tarde.- dijo divertida acariciando su cabello.

- ¿Tarde para qué?- preguntó hasta colocarla frente a sí mismo.

- Tarde para…

- Porque para hacer el amor hay tiempo todavía.- susurró colmando de besos su cuello.

- Estás muy caliente.

- Que perceptiva.- dijo lascivamente sudando a chorros.

- No, de verdad estás muy caliente.- dijo muy seria palpándole la frente y el cuello.- Tienes fiebre.

- No, es sólo calor, anda… esta vez tú arriba ∩.∩

- Estás enfermo, mejor acuéstate y te traigo unas compresas.- dijo levantándose, recogiendo el pijama y colocándoselo rápidamente.

- No es nada es que está haciendo calor…anda vuelve a la cama.- suplicó levantándose y tratando de halarla débilmente.

- Acuéstate… Voy a buscar el termómetro y las compresas.- Y ponte algo de ropa que por eso has de estar resfriado.

- Oro T.T

* * *

- Treinta y nueve y medio.- susurró preocupada.- ¿Anoche no te abrigaste bien?

- Creo que no.- murmuró cerrando los ojos mientras Kaoru le acariciaba las mejillas. Ella estaba sentada en la cama en posición de indio colocándole las compresas en la frente y haciendo muecas de preocupación cada tres minutos.- Kirei… estoy asándome en serio… ¿puedo quitarme estas cobijas de encima?

- No… tienes que sudar la fiebre Kenshin.- dijo besándolo en el pómulo derecho levemente.

- Tal vez… si intentamos otra cosa pueda sudar más rápido.

- Kenshin… no me hagas molestar.

- Sumimasen T.T

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos presa del malestar y el cansancio que comenzaba a afectarlo seriamente. Una larga mata de cabello negro se enredó entre sus manos.

- ¿Me has olvidado Shinta?- susurró una pasiva voz que lo hizo levantar la mirada.

- Tomoe… estoy soñando.

- ¿Me has olvidado?- repitió arrodillándose a sus pies.- Has olvidado lo que fuimos al estar con esa chica.

- No… Tomoe, yo nunca podría olvidarte.

- Pero la amas… quiere decir que me has olvidado y lo que sentías por mí.

- Eso no… tú nunca me amaste, Kaoru es diferente.- dijo mientras una solitaria lágrima recorría su mejilla. Cientos de imágenes si un aparente orden cronológico ni razón se apilaron frente a sus ojos. Una joven hermosa, un matrimonio a escondidas, un embarazo no deseado por la madre y cientos de papeles, papeles que volaban, que chocaban, un cuerpo sobre los papeles que sangraba y sangraba… no paraba de sangrar.

- Tomoe…Tomoe te sigo llamando como esa noche pero no respondes, nunca intentaste amarme un poco.

El cuerpo inerte comenzó a moverse y un cetrino rostro se abalanzó sobre él…el cadáver se aferró a su cuello con sus muñecas desgarradas y lágrimas de sangre que rodaron por las huesudas mejillas.

- ¿Me has olvidado Kenshin?

Despertó con un temeroso grito de la pesadilla asiéndose la cabeza. De nuevo esas pesadillas… que tanto le habían costado erradicar de su subconsciente. Unos ojos azules lo miraron aturdidos.

- ¿Kenshin que pasa?- preguntó una asustada Kaoru que tenía el paño húmedo en las manos y estaba dispuesta a iniciar otra tanda de compresas en la frente del hombre.

- Kao… Kaoru.- balbuceó respirando con dificultad. Se abalanzó sobre ella y se abrazó a su cuerpo temblando.- Kaoru, Kaoru.- repetía mientras las lágrimas que había guardado durante tanto tiempo se agolpaban en sus ojos.

- ¿Kenshin qué sucede?- susurró nerviosamente abrazándolo estrechamente a su vez.

- Ella piensa que la he olvidado pero no… yo sería incapaz de olvidarla.- dijo pensando en lo mucho que había querido a Tomoe y la forma descomunal en la que ahora amaba a Kaoru. Pero para ella esas palabras tomaron otro significado… que la llevaron de un jalón a la tierra cruel y real que había abandonada la noche anterior entre sus brazos.

- Claro que no.- dijo tranquilizándolo mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad en un gesto casi maternal.- Tú no la has olvidado y ella sabe eso… no te exaltes que la fiebre te subirá. Ven recuéstate… voy a cambiar el agua, esta ya está caliente.- Se levantó con el recipiente lleno de agua en las manos y caminó hasta el baño.

Cerró la puerta con suavidad y se dejó caer en el inodoro. "Primero fue sábado que domingo de eso no hay duda".- pensó mientras una lágrima caía juguetonamente por su mejilla.- ¡Pero maldita sea, no voy a llorar!- dijo con rabia limpiándose la cara bruscamente y levantándose hasta el lavamanos para llenar el recipiente con agua.

* * *

- Bien Tori- atama.- deletreó Yahiko colocando las letras en el tablero del scrabble con mal disimulada satisfacción.- Son doce puntos.

- ¡Muy bien Yahiko!- animó Megumi divertida.

- Sí, sí continúa estimulándolo ¬¬- dijo colocando la mano en su rodilla por debajo de la mesa.- Mmm a ver ahh ¡mira, Yahiko- chan son veinte puntos!- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Creo que es mi turno.- dijo Megumi ignorando la pelea.- A-m-o-r, son diez puntos.- dijo mirando tiernamente a Zanza.- Ya no tengo más letras.

- Has ganado de nuevo.- sonrió Sanosuke besándola dulcemente en los labios.

- Sí, lástima que tu premio sea Sanosuke.- dijo muy divertido Yahiko presa de una carcajada que terminó acompañada por la de Megumi.

- Bakas ¬¬.

* * *

- Te ha bajado a treinta y ocho y medio.- dijo Kaoru mirando el termómetro con tristeza.- Pero todavía estás enfermito ∩.∩

- Con una enfermera tan bonita como tú ¿qué te hace pensar que necesito curarme?

- A ver si piensas lo mismo cuando pruebes la sopa que hice ˆˆ.- dijo mirando indecisa sobre tomar el plato o no.

- Que tonterías… seguro está deliciosa.

- Ehh sí seguro.- dijo Kaoru tomando el tazón con cuidado para no quemarse.- Ahora abre y nada de escupir.

- Baka…- probó la cucharada que le ofrecía Kaoru y su rostro se iluminó.- Como lo esperaba… delicioso.

- Ahora si estás mintiendo.- reprochó mirándolo un poco molesta.- Mi comida es terrible.

- Pues a mi me gusta.- dijo sinceramente.- ¿No vas a darme más?

- Bueno.- aceptó con desconfianza Kaoru. Se sorprendió un poco cuando le dio la última cucharada y no quedo nada en el plato.

- ¿Puedo comer más?- preguntó tímidamente.

- Yare, yare ˆˆ.- dijo muy contenta dirigiéndose a la cocina a servir más sopa.

* * *

- ¿A qué te dedicas?- preguntó Megumi dirigiéndose a Sanosuke mientras cortaba unos tomates.

- De todo un poco.- explicó este mirándola cocinar hipnotizado.- Soy barman, mesero, chofer, profesor de artes marciales…

- Pero esos son trabajos de medio tiempo tonto.- explicó frunciendo el entrecejo.- Debe haber algo que te guste hacer más que todas esas cosas.

- Pues últimamente ir a la cama contigo.

- Baka o.ó.- dijo golpeándolo con un cucharón en la cabeza.- ¿No hay nada que prefieras hacer que todas esas cosas?

- Me gusta la fotografía.- confesó sobándose el nuevo chichón en la cabeza.

- ¡Sugoi, eso es genial!- exclamó.

- Sí pero… creo que no tengo mucho talento para ello.

- Pues debe ser porque no lo has explotado por completo.- dijo arrojando los tomates en una olla.- Tal vez te gustaría a ti y a Yahiko pasear por la isla conmigo y así podrías tomar algunas fotos.

- Eso sería estupendo.- dijo pensativo.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó confusa.- ¿He dicho algo malo?

- ¿Tú qué opinas del matrimonio Megumi?

- Que graciosa pregunta… creo que es obvio ¿no?- dijo riendo sarcásticamente.

- ¿Te casas conmigo?

- No

- ¿Te mudas conmigo?

- ¿Vives lejos de Okinawa?

- En Tokio.

- Esos son…

- Unos mil quinientos kilómetros lejos de aquí.

- Entonces sí… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó disimulando una sonrisa.

- Una semana.- puntualizó contando mentalmente los días restantes del contrato.

* * *

- Señorita ¿quiere que la ayude? ∩.∩' – susurró la cocinera de la familia Kamiya al verla servir con sumo cuidado un plato humeante de sopa.

- Ne, estoy bien Martha Arigatou ∩.∩.

- Señorita Kaoru, esos vegetales aun no están cocidos o.O

- Que desastre.- susurró una desagradable voz en la puerta de la cocina.- ¿insistes en cocinar?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia Shishio, ve a meter tus narices en otro asunto.- dijo mirándolo con asco.- Averigua cómo desfalcar a mi padre más rápidamente… ¿ese es tu propósito no?

- Cuida tu bocaza mocosa.- escupió tomándola fuertemente del brazo.- Cuando tu padre muera y créeme será pronto ya veremos quién manda.- Forcejeó tan fuerte que el plato de sopa resbaló de sus manos y fue a parar dolorosamente a su pie quemándola por completo.- Que bueno… así tendrás una conciencia un poco más profunda de mi dolor.

- Señorita… señorita ¿está usted bien?- susurró la cocinera que rápidamente se dirigió a Kaoru y miró con desaprobación como Shishio se retiraba.

- Sí, gracias estoy bien.- susurró inconmovible mirando el plato hecho añicos en el piso y la sopa ardiente desparramada en el lugar.

- ¿Quiere que llame a un doctor?

- Oh no, no.- negó recobrando el sentido.- No hay de qué preocuparse es solo una quemadura leve.

- ¿La ayudo a servir más sopa para su novio?- preguntó amistosamente.

- Sí por favor.- murmuró recordando las palabras del cruel hombre… "Cuando tu padre muera y créeme será pronto ya veremos quién manda".- ¿Qué ha querido decir ese bastardo?

- ¿Dijo algo?

- ¿Eh? no nada.

* * *

- ¿Qué te pasó?- preguntó Kenshin mirándola cojear preocupado.

- Oh nada… es que me he quemado un poco sirviendo eso es todo.

- Mmm.- susurró desconfiado.

- Bueno di "a". ˆˆ- dijo divertida.

- Está bien Kirei ∩.∩.- abrió la boca y la miró confundido unos instantes.- "¿Debería decirle lo de su padre? No eso la derrumbaría por completo… por otra parte se enterará de todas formas… no, no puedo decirle".

- Esta noche haremos de canguros.- dijo Kaoru alegremente.- Suzume y Ayame se quedaran con nosotros mientras mi tío tiene una cita.

- ¿Una cita?

- Sí para jugar bolos.- respondió divertida dándole otra cucharada de sopa.- Es su pasión.

* * *

- ¿Onii- san no puedo peinarte?- preguntó suplicante a Kenshin Suzume mientras Ayame veía con atención caricaturas. Los tres estaban sentados en al inmensa cama de una nueva habitación.

- Claro ∩.∩

- ¿Y maquillarte?

- Em…

- Bueno aquí están la leche y las galletas.- dijo una extenuada Kaoru entrando con una bandeja repleta.- Cielo santo Ayame ¿qué estás viendo?

- Son caricaturas onee-chan… de samuráis.- susurró inocentemente la chiquilla mientras en la televisión un hombre con una larga coleta atravesaba a otro fuertemente con la katana y lo dejaba esparcido en pedacitos en el piso.- Se parece a Onii-san.

- Cariño, no deberías ver esas cosas.- susurró Kaoru tomando a la chiquilla por sorpresa y comenzando un ataque de cosquillas que la tumbó en la cama.- Anda… veamos ah, esto se ve bien.- susurró colocando una película de disney.

- ¡Sugoi!- susurraron ambas niñas al divisar un cangrejo que cantaba.

- Y en cuanto a ti… ¿qué haces desabrigado?

- Yo… pues… oro.

- No hay excusa que valga, toma abre la boca.- dijo colocándole el termómetro.

* * *

- Onee-chan se durmió- susurró Ayame mirando a Kaoru dormitar en jeans y con un suéter dos tallas más grande.

- Sí… vamos, ya es hora de dormir, tienen que lavarse los dientes.- dijo Kenshin apagando la TV.

- Hai.- susurraron al unísono.

- Kirei.- susurró al oído de Kaoru cuando las niñas entraron en el baño.

- ¿Doushita no?- dijo aún dormida.

- Aishiteru.

- Hai, hai mejor de frambuesa.- dijo inconsciente Kaoru abrazándose a la almohada.

- Sí mejor de frambuesa.- suspiró desilusionado Kenshin.

* * *

Kaoru despertó tres horas después y divisó a los tres durmiendo a su derecha. Miró a Kenshin por largo rato hasta ruborizarse. Estaba pensando cosas muy extrañas… imaginó una boda y lo guapo que se vería… unos niños correteando a su alrededor mientras estaban tomados de la mano en un parque…

- No… no más es como si te gustara torturarte Kamiya.- se dijo en voz baja cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Media hora después Kenshin abrió los ojos y vio a las tres chicas a su izquierda. No pudo evitar sonreír, se sentía como el padre de una familia. Pensó un poco más y recordó la noche anterior con Kaoru. Lo había hecho al menos dos veces… sin protección, tal vez ella ya estaba…embarazada. Lejos de sentirse abrumado por el curso que podían tomar las cosas sonrió ampliamente… si Kaoru esperaba un hijo suyo él estaría encantado de pasar el resto de su vida con ella.

- Y si no también.- susurró abrazando a las tres chicas y durmiendo apaciblemente de nuevo.

* * *

Lo siento, gomen, gomen por tardarme en subir este cap es que estoy tan ocupada… exámenes finales… un nuevo fic… prometo agradecerles como es debido los reviews en el próximo les quiero bye y sigan dejando reviews porfis. 


	13. Sólo 13, 13, 13 un número perfecto

Kaoru aplicó el resto del corrector de ojeras y la base suspirando cansadamente en el baño. Nunca creyó que tendría que maquillar en su rostro los golpes de un hombre… y mucho menos de Enishi.

- Kaoru-dono ¿ya estás lista?- escuchó detrás de la puerta la voz de Kenshin.

- En cinco minutos estaré con ustedes.- dijo dando los últimos toques al ojo y aplicando un fuerte color sobre sus labios que apenas lograba disimular el hematoma.- Ya no da más.- se dijo colocándose unos amplios lentes de sol que ocultaban su mirada del fisgoneo colectivo.

Salió del baño con una patética sonrisa para disimular su incomodidad y miró a las tres personas que la aguardaban divertida.

- ¿Vamos?

* * *

- Onee-chan ¿podemos ir en la rueda de la fortuna?- pregunto Suzume invadida por el efecto del azúcar de un sinfín de algodones de azúcar y caramelos. 

- Sí onee-chan vamos.- pidió Ayame que parecía dispuesta a subir a toda la maquinaria de la feria a como diera lugar.

- Niñas, ya nos hemos montado en todas esas cosas.- explicó sentándose en una banca que milagrosamente se encontraba vacía.- Onee-chan ya está mareada.- aclaró colocando la frente entre sus dos manos.- ¿Puedes ir con ellas Kenshin?

- ¿Vas a estar bien aquí Kirei?- preguntó Kenshin más preocupado por sus pensamientos sobre los mareos de Kaoru que por su negativa.

- Sí, sólo voy a tomar una soda mientras ustedes van.- sonrió a duras penas.

- Bueno, volvemos en diez minutos.

- Sí ya lo creo.- dijo en voz baja Kaoru mirándolos alejarse y unos metros más adelante la imperecedera cola de la atracción.

* * *

Kaoru miró la soda con fastidio y empezó a beberla calmadamente recostó la cabeza del espaldar de la banca y se dedicó a ver las nacientes estrellas de la noche. 

- Casi son imperceptibles los morados… tendrías que haber sido maquilladora Kaoru.- escuchó una voz sarcástica a su derecha que reconoció perfectamente.

- ¡Tú…Enishi asqueroso bastardo no te me acerques!- exclamó levantándose de golpe y mirando frenéticamente a su alrededor.- ¡Si te me acercas te juro que yo…!

- Eh no, no.- chasqueó la lengua en tono de burla.- Sin amenazas pequeña Kaoru…

- ¿Qué quieres?- preguntó mirando de nuevo hacia todos lados.- No puedes intentar nada aquí, está lleno de gente.

- No me han quedado ganas de intentar nada Kaoru, ni tu noviecito ni mi hermano fueron muy amables después de nuestro encuentro… romántico.

- ¿Y debo lamentarme por eso?- preguntó sarcásticamente mirando con placer las heridas del hombre y tratando en un morboso juego mental adivinar cuáles eran las de Kenshin y cuáles las de Saitou.- La policía te busca Enishi, debes estar conciente de ello, eres muy valiente al estar cerca de mí.

- Kaoru, Kaoru… yo que venía dispuesto a hacer las paces contigo.

- Lárgate de aquí.- pidió comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

- Aún no…- dijo sentándose en la banca y dando unas palmaditas a su lado para invitarla a sentarse.- He venido a tratar cosas importantes contigo… cosas que te oculta la gente.

- No sé de qué hablas.- dijo mirándolo con asco.

- Sí, sí seguramente, pero eso está a punto de cambiar Kaoru.- dijo divertido sacando la cajetilla de su abrigo y colocándose un cigarro en la boca.- Dime… ¿qué tanta confianza tienes con tu novio de… ahh sí seis meses?

- Eso es algo que no te incumbe.- dijo acercándose rápidamente a la banca dónde estúpidamente había dejado su bolso. Lo recogió con extrema celeridad, pero no la suficiente. Enishi tomó su muñeca y la miró profundamente con una malicia de la que nunca lo creyó capaz el tiempo que compartieron juntos.- te hice una pregunta Kaoru.- continuó apretando su mano alrededor de la muñeca hasta lastimarla.

- ¡Suéltame, suéltame!- gritó zafándose a duras penas y corriendo tan rápido como le dieron las piernas hasta la rueda de la fortuna. Una sonrisa malévola se materializó en el rostro de Enishi

- Ya veo...

* * *

- Has estado muy callada desde que vinimos de la feria.- dijo Kenshin mirando como Kaoru peinaba nerviosamente su cabello.- ¿Pasa algo? 

- Vi a Enishi…- dijo nerviosamente mientras el cepillo se le resbalaba de las manos.

- ¿Qué?- gritó Kenshin.

- En la feria, en la feria cuando fueron a la rueda de la fortuna.

- ¿Y por qué esperaste hasta este momento para avisarme?

- Kenshin, no quiero hablar de eso, lo vi y me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude ¿está bien?

- No Kaoru no está bien.- dijo tomándola por los hombros suave pero firmemente.- Si estaba en la feria solamente puede significar que nos estaba siguiendo, pudo haberte hecho cualquier cosa.

- Sólo dijo unas cuantas tonterías.- lo tranquilizó.- Además ya te dije que me alejé de él lo más aprisa que pude.

- Hay que llamar a la policía… decírselo a tu padre.

- ¡No! onegai, no hay que darle más preocupaciones.

- Las preocupaciones no serán tan graves como las lamentaciones si ese tipo llegara a hacerte daño.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo con cansancio.- Pero esta noche sólo déjame dormir ¿está bien?

- Kaoru…

- Sólo esta noche, mañana se lo diré lo prometo.

- Pero me quedaré contigo esta noche… y no quiero escuchar negativas al respecto.

- "¿Qué te hace pensar que las tendría?"- pensó tristemente.

* * *

- Kenshin ya duérmete.- suplicó Kaoru.- Por amor a Kami-sama, Enishi no va a entrar por la ventana. 

- No es problema, deberías tratar de dormirte tú.- señaló el pelirrojo tomando la cuarta taza de café de la noche sentado frente a la ventana como una especie de psicópata esperando su presa.

- ¿Cómo esperas que me duerma, contigo caminando de aquí a la cocina a cada instante a buscar más café?

- Tienes razón traeré una jarra de una vez.- dijo seriamente caminando de nuevo hacia la puerta.

- ¡Demo, demo!- murmuró incrédula mirándolo salir de nuevo.- Baka.- susurró arropándose hasta el rostro y cerrando los ojos con fastidio hasta que el sueño la venció por completo.

* * *

Kenshin entró de nuevo a la habitación y se encontró con una Kaoru que dormía profundamente… pero él no, no podía. Tenía que vigilarla toda la noche. Pensó en la conversación con su padre sobre su salud. No se sentía bien ocultándole cosas como esa a Kaoru… 

- No es como si fuera mi novia.- dijo mirando hacia la ventana de nuevo.- Pero que idiota, si ya te acostaste con ella, pues debe ser algo más que una novia ¿no? aunque Sanosuke ha estado con muchas mujeres por lo que sé y bueno, no es como si las considerara sus novias… bueno tal vez Sanosuke no sea el mejor ejemplo. O sea que el hecho de que quieras acostarte con ella ahora mismo, pues no significa nada ¿no? idiota, claro que significa algo… ¿Y Tomoe? Pues al carajo Tomoe¿ya esta muerta no? porque ella misma se suicidó, porque claro no soportó vivir conmigo ni siquiera un mes, probablemente lo mismo sucedería con Kaoru… Tengo problemas.- culminó dándole otro sorbo al café negro.- ¿Por qué estoy hablando solo?

Dejó la taza llena con la infusión en una encimera cercana a la silla y se aproximó a la cama sigilosamente. Dormida como un tronco… le hervía la sangre¿cómo podía estar dormida tan tranquilamente sabiendo el peligro que podía estar corriendo? Peor aún ¿cómo podía estar dormida tan serenamente mientras él no dejaba de recordar la noche que estuvieron juntos?

- Kaoru despierta.- dijo un poco molesto sacudiéndola levemente.

- ¿Qué… qué pasó?- preguntó adormilada frotándose los ojos y bostezando.

- Hazme un lado, que necesito descansar un poco.

- Ahh está bien.- susurró apartándose un poco.- oyasumi.

- ¿Oyasumi?- murmuró entre dientes Kenshin. Se subió a la cama lo más agitadamente que pudo y se tapó con el edredón hasta la cabeza también.- Oyasumi entonces Kaoru-dono.

- ¿Kenshin que te pasa?- preguntó reprimiendo otro bostezo la kendoka.

- A mi nada.- dijo malcriadamente.

- Ya hasta hablas como un niño chiquito.- dijo confundida.- Dime ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Qué pasa?- repitió el pelirrojo con una furia en los ojos que hasta ahora Kaoru sólo había presenciado cuando era dirigida a otras personas.- ¿Pero es que tú tienes agua en las venas?

- ¿Nani?- inquirió más confundida.

- ¡Tengo exactamente tres días sin tocarte y tú pareces haber descubierto que beso mal o tal vez mi compañía ya no te satisface, porque desde ese día que me enfermé no te me acercas!- dijo incorporándose agitado.

- ¿Y qué esperabas?- dijo apretando los dientes Kaoru y recordando como evocaba el nombre de Tomoe ese día.

- ¡No, si yo ya no espero nada!- exclamó hiperventilando y volviendo a colocarse el edredón encima.

- ¡Pues que bueno, porque eso es lo que vas a recibir de mi Himura!- exclamó enervada levantándose de la cama y recogiendo su almohada.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas?- preguntó Kenshin mirándola como si le acabara de escupir el rostro.

- A dormir a otra habitación, no soporto estar aquí.

- Tú no te mueves de aquí Kaoru.- masculló levantándose el también.

- Y supongo que tú me lo vas a impedir ¿no?- lo retó dispuesta a tomar revancha sobre el enfrentamiento en el dojo.

- ¡Que lista eres!- exclamó sarcásticamente.

- No tengo tiempo para estos jueguitos Kenshin.- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ni yo para los tuyos.- dijo tomándola por la muñeca.- Regresa a la cama.

- ¡No!- exclamó sonrojándose sin querer por la petición del hombre.

- Perfecto.- murmuró tomándola por las piernas y echándosela al hombro a pesar del forcejeo.

- ¡Dame… ¿acaso eres un cavernícola?… te odio, te odio, te odio Himura!- exclamó pateando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Vas a despertar a todo el mundo.- dijo arrojándola en la cama sin ninguna delicadeza.- Cállate de una vez.

Kaoru intentó levantarse pero el pelirrojo fue más rápido y se arrodilló conteniendo su cuerpo para evitar que se moviera y sosteniendo sus muñecas con fuerza, empujándolas contra la cama.

- Aún puedo gritar.- amenazó apretando los dientes y mirándolo furiosa.

- Aún puedo besarte.- advirtió él también.

- ¡Pap…!- gritó y rápidamente el sonido fue asesinado por un feroz beso del pelirrojo que duró poco menos de cinco minutos completos.

- ¿Quieres gritar otra vez?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente.- No me importaría hacerlo de nuevo Kamiya.

- Estás lastimándome.- imploró mirándolo impotente.

- Esa es la idea… tal vez si me comporto como te gusta… si me comporto como Enishi, o como Saitou enloquezcas de satisfacción.- dijo mirándola con un desprecio que la hirió aún más profundamente que la presión en las muñecas.

- Onegai… me estás haciendo daño.- susurró mientras una lágrima solitaria se deslizaba por su mejilla.

- Y ahora vas a llorar, es que todas son iguales, todas las mujeres son asquerosamente iguales, sólo lloran y se quejan…

- Suéltame, suéltame.- sollozó más fuerte mientras recordaba los golpes de Enishi.

Kenshin recobró la conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y suavizó el agarre de sus manos. Sus ojos inmediatamente se tornaron violetas de nuevo. Kaoru lo miraba asustada, pero ese terror rápidamente se transformó en asombro cuando él se dejo caer sollozando sobre sus cuerpo. Nunca había visto a un hombre llorar de esa manera.

- Lo siento.- sollozó levantándose dispuesto a abandonar la habitación.

- Kenshin… por favor habla conmigo.- dijo nerviosa sintiendo como con cada paso se alejaba no sólo físicamente de ella. El la ignoró y abrió la puerta sintiéndose como un gusano.

- ¡Shinta, por favor habla conmigo!- exclamó levantándose a su vez rápidamente y deteniéndolo por la manga.

- Kaoru, si te cuento lo que…lo que le hice a Tomoe tú nunca me perdonarás.

- A mi no me importa tu pasado. Todos tienen un pasado Kenshin, pero yo únicamente quiero saber el tuyo porque siento que eso te haría bien… porque nadie debería llevar una carga tan pesada solo.

- Está bien.- dijo cansado caminando hacia la silla frente a la ventana.- Cuando me casé con Tomoe… no, estoy mal, tal vez debería empezar un poco más atrás… mi madre murió dándome la vida y mi padre falleció poco tiempo después. Sólo me quedó mi abuelo que me crió desde pequeño. Crecí como un niño normal, mi abuelo era tremendamente reservado, pero a pesar de ello disfrutaba su compañía. Él me enseñó a usar la espada.

- Lo hizo muy bien.- le sonrió Kaoru sentándose sobre sus pies en la base de la silla recordando el enfrentamiento en el dojo.

- Cuando el murió yo tenía dieciocho y uno de los pocos amigos que tenía vino desde lejos a dar sus condolencias… y pues trajo a su hija con él.

- Tomoe.- susurró Kaoru.

- Se quedaron viviendo en el pueblo… él era un maestro con la espada como mi abuelo y colocó un dojo en el pueblo… yo trabajaba como su ayudante para ahorrar en un futuro para la universidad, a la que planeaba ir el año próximo.

- Te enamoraste de ella y ella de ti.

- Si me enamoré de ella… y ella era muy amable conmigo, pero no creo que nunca me haya amado de verdad. Estuvimos juntos y ella quedó embarazada… su padre inmediatamente la echó de la casa… yo la amaba demasiado, cuando me dio la noticia llorando, yo la recibí loco de emoción… pero ella estaba molesta y me dijo que no quería al bebé. Le propuse matrimonio, prácticamente la obligué a casarse conmigo… fuimos a vivir a Tokio y logré conseguir dos trabajos de medio tiempo mientras estudiaba en la universidad… un día cuando llegué de noche…- dijo mientras se le quebraba un poco la voz.- la encontré con las muñecas llenas de sangre sobre unos ensayos que estaba haciendo y planeaba terminar esa noche… lo último que dijo fue.- explicó sin poder contener las lágrimas.- prefiero morir a llevar a tu hijo.

- Kenshin.- susurró tapándose la boca con ambas manos.- Eso es horrible.

- La llevé a hospital tan rápido como pude… pero.

- Ya, ya está bien.- dijo Kaoru levantándose sin poder evitar llorar ella también.

- Fue mi culpa… yo la maté.

- ¿Qué?- gritó Kaoru sin poder contenerse.- ¡Te has vuelto loco de verdad Kenshin Himura!... ¡Óyeme bien, esa mujer nunca te amo y tú no la asesinaste, ella lo hizo todo sola!

- Pero yo la obligué a casarse conmigo… prácticamente la obligué a tener ese bebé

- Kenshin… tú eres el hombre más.- suprimió la vergüenza de revelar sus sentimientos y continuó.- el hombre más maravilloso que he conocido en toda mi vida.

- No… Kaoru no lo soy.

- Sí lo eres.- dijo sentándose en sus piernas y abrazándolo estrechamente.- ¿Por qué no lo puedes creer? Si yo… si yo hubiese estado embarazada de ti… habría sido la mujer más feliz de la tierra.

- No digas eso Kirei… tienes la misma edad de Tomoe cuando todo pasó. Además tú y yo no nos cuidamos esa vez.

- Tampoco lo haremos esta.- le dijo besándolo dulcemente en los labios sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

- Kaoru.- suplicó separándose.- No quiero hacerte daño a ti… no puedo.

- Sólo acaríciame, onegai.- pidió comenzando a temblar nerviosa.

- Kirei, estás temblando… vamos a la cama, tienes que descansar.

- No.- dijo desabotonando el pijama de Kenshin.- Sólo hace un poco de frío eso es todo

- Cerraré la ventana.

- Me gusta la temperatura, tú me darás calor.- dijo mirándolo intensamente. Un silencio los aprisionó a ambos… Kaoru pensó que tal vez se había excedido un poco y una cruel remembranza se apoderó de sus pensamientos. Él la seguía amando a ella…

- Te amo.- susurró Kenshin tomando repentinamente el rostro de la chica entre sus manos.- Te amo Kaoru.

- Kenshin…- susurró abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Te amo Kaoru Kamiya, te amo.

- Yo…- balbuceó mientras las lágrimas corrían libres por su mejilla.- pensaba que tú aún la amabas.

- Te amo a ti.

- Pero… sólo fue un contrato… sí sólo es por el contrato no tienes que decir eso.- susurró levantándose avergonzada.

- Te amo, te amo tanto cómo para ignorar ese horrible comentario.- dijo mirándola fijamente.- Pero tú… ¿qué sientes por mi?... ¿aún amas a Enishi o a Saitou?

- Yo…te amo tanto como para ignorar esa pregunta.- dijo limpiándose la cara.

- ¿Entonces por qué estas lejos de mi?... regresa a mi lado.- ordenó levantándose y halándola por la cintura.- ¿Quieres salir de aquí Kirei… ver la luna desde la playa?

- Te haz vuelto loco.- sonrió.

- Ponte un abrigo Kirei.- sonrió él también pícaramente besándola hondamente.

* * *

- Ya se ha dormido Yahiko.- susurró Sanosuke envolviendo a Megumi por la espalda. 

- ¡Sagara… pero que susto!- se estremeció cerrando de golpe un libro de hematología sobre la mesa.

- Shh vas a despertarlo.- murmuró colocándole las manos en los pechos.

- No podemos hacerlo aquí.- balbuceó Megumi roja hasta la raíz del cabello pensando en la bochornosa casualidad de que Yahiko se levantara por agua o al baño.

- En tu departamento

- Mi compañera está ahí hoy.- dijo suspirando. Pensó unos instantes y el rostro se le iluminó. Se viró emocionada y se aferró al cuello de Zanza.- ¿Quieres ir a la playa?

- ¿A esta hora?- preguntó meciéndola.

- Vamos Tori-atama. ∩.∩

- Córtala ya ¬¬

* * *

- ¿Kirei, que cosa te has puesto? – preguntó Kenshin tratando de desanudar las cintas de una ligera camisa de algodón. 

- Me haces cosquillas.- rió Kaoru sintiendo su roce en la parte trasera de la nuca.

- Deja de moverte.- dijo sin poder contener la risa el pelirrojo.

- El agua está fría.- sonrió Kaoru mirándolo astutamente.- ¿Has besado debajo del agua?

- No, nunca… ¡Listo! Ya lo he desanud…- Kaoru se abalanzó sobre él hasta tumbarlo. Kenshin tenía aún abiertos los ojos bajo del agua. Acarició su espalda y movió sus labios con cuidado de no dejar pasar el salitre. Se debatía entre gastar su aliento en el beso o en aguantar la respiración… obviamente el beso ganó.

- Bueno creo que se me ha quitado el frío ya.- dijo divertida Kaoru.- ¿Salimos?- dijo sin detenerse a ver los ojos de Kenshin.

- No…

- Es que ya… es muy tarde.- balbuceó al percatarse de su cabello suelto cayendo mojado sobre los hombros y esos ojos que la miraban deseosos…tragó saliva y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa… se sentía como si de nuevo la estuviera tocando por primera vez.

- No estuve quitándote esa camisa por diez minutos para irnos ahora ¿verdad Kirei?- señaló aproximándose hasta levantarle el mentón con delicadeza.- Basta de juegos…

Kaoru miró hacia abajo y descubrió como su brassier mojado dejaba muy poco a la imaginación. Se tapó rápidamente con la cara de la tonalidad de un tomate.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó el hombre divertido.- Por si se te ha olvidado Kaoru Kamiya ya te he visto desnuda.

- Baka.- susurró buscando su camisa en el agua.

- ¿Buscas esto?- preguntó jugando con las cintas de la prenda y balanceándolas ante su rostro.

- Kenshin…

- Seré justo… un beso y es tuya.

- Ya te di un beso.

- Quiero otro…

- Vale, pero cortito.

- No… que sea largo, hasta que yo lo decida.

- Exiges mucho.- dijo con fastidio Kaoru.

- No soy yo el que anda semidesnudo Kirei.

Kaoru se aproximó y colocó sus labios sobre los de él con delicadeza, que enseguida Kenshin transformó en una sensación tan sublime y tan peligrosa que hizo pensar a Kaoru únicamente en la lujuria. Escuchó el sonido de las olas estrellarse contra las inmensas piedras que bordeaban la playa. Algo se movía por su espalda, se detenía en el broche de su sujetador una y otra vez como esperando el momento preciso. Cuando se soltó ella dio un respingo.

- No acordamos esto.- sonrió juguetonamente.

- Es que, Sessha wa hentai Kaoru ...- dijo arrogante besando con desesperación su cuello.- y esta noche vas a ser de nuevo mía.

* * *

- Eso ha estado… fantástico.- suspiró Sanosuke caminando tan relajadamente que Megumi pensó que en cualquier momento se echaría a volar.- ¿Qué hay del otro lado? 

- Sólo otra playa… ¿Quieres caminar hasta allá?

- Hai.- sonrió besándola en los labios rápidamente.

* * *

- Chotto… chotto matte yo.- jadeó Kaoru por enésima vez de espaldas a la arena. 

- ¿Te lastimo Kirei?- preguntó Kenshin dejando de moverse unos minutos.

- Ne, ne es que… se siente… bien… más despacio onegai.

- Gomen… por ser tan brusco Kirei.- jadeó el también.- ¿Te duele?

- Ne.- negó cerrando los ojos y respirando en intervalos cada vez más cortos.- Aishiteru Shinta...

- Cásate conmigo Kirei.- suplicó besándola profundamente enredando su lengua con la de ella con una ternura sublime.- Vamos a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca.

- Sí.- susurró.- lejos de todo… quiero hacerte feliz.

- Ya me haces feliz Kirei, más feliz de lo que nunca he sido.- jadeó penetrándola más hondamente apretando con fuerza la arena entre sus manos.- Quiero hacerte mi esposa, quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos.

- Y envejecer contigo.- murmuró Kaoru echando la cabeza hacia atrás y sintiendo como las infinitas sensaciones del momento se fundían en el centro de su ser desplegándose hacia todo su cuerpo y llenando su alma.

- Y envejecer contigo.- dijo Kenshin apretando los dientes por la fuerza del clímax y respirando con opresión.- Kirei…te amo.

- Te amo.

* * *

-Mira eso.- balbuceó Megumi atónita.- esas dos personas se están vistiendo… o sea que acaban de… 

- Creo que deberíamos irnos.- susurró Sanosuke mirando nerviosamente una larga cabellera rojiza que reconoció al instante.

- ¡Es Kaoru!- exclamó sin querer haciendo que la pareja se virara.

- Megumi, no debe ser esa chiquilla mejor vámonos.

* * *

- ¡Por Kami-sama es Megumi! – Exclamó Kaoru reparando en lo desordenado que debía estar su cabello y en sus ropas mal puestas y llenas de arena.- Nos han visto. 

- Si ella y alguien más.- masculló Kenshin enfocando la vista en el hombre más alto junto a la doctora.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó nerviosa Kaoru.

- Saludar Kirei, saludar.

* * *

- Oyasumi Megumi-sama.- saludó Kenshin mirando como un psicópata asesino al hombre que la acompañaba. 

- Bu…buenas noches Kenshin, buenas noches Kaoru.- saludó Megumi.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?- preguntó atónita Kaoru mirando a Sanosuke como si se tratara de un fantasma.

- Pues obviamente lo mismo que ustedes.- dijo haciendo que las dos mujeres se sonrojaran.

- ¿Ustedes se conocen?- preguntó Megumi algo extrañada.

- Em… nos hemos visto en Tokio. Sanosuke y Kenshin atienden el mismo bar.

- Así es… el bar que seguramente alguien está atendiendo ahora ¿verdad?- interpeló con sorna Kenshin.

- Pero claro…em bueno tal vez Megumi y yo deberíamos irnos y ustedes…

- Quisiera hablar un momento contigo.- dijo Kenshin mirándolo como a un bicho.

* * *

- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí...Quién está cuidando el pub...No estabas enfermo...No estabas en Kyoto...Dónde está Yahiko...Por qué estás con Megumi? – preguntó mirándolo enervado. 

- Vigilando que no lo arruines todo, nadie está ahí, te mentí nunca estuve enfermo, obviamente también mentí sobre Kyoto, en el hotel durmiendo, porque es la mujer de mi vida ¿contento?

- Acepté venir y hacer esto porque supuestamente tu estabas enfermo.- reprochó el pelirrojo más irritado todavía.

- Y la estás pasando de perros ¿verdad?- dijo con sarcasmo Zanza.

- Sagara- siseó apretando los puños.- te estás metiendo en terreno peligroso.- dijo mirando como casi a diez metros de ellos caminaban las mujeres.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Estás enamorado?

- Cállate ¬¬

- Lo sabía ∩.∩

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews Nadeshiko miko, aint afraid to die, Kaoru Rurouni23, Athena Kaoru Himura, Nadja-chan, loresan88, Mai Maxwell, gabyhyatt, lorena, mari8876... espreo que los sigan dejando ji ji n.n los quero sayonara. 


	14. Siempre causándote problemas

La joven Kamiya despertó sintiendo una extraña aura que la envolvía, como si alguien la estuviera vigilando. Miró a su lado y encontró Kenshin observándola fijamente, sentado en una posición que dejaba totalmente anulada cualquier capacidad imaginativa.

- Buenos días Kirei.- dijo con el rostro iluminado por una inmensa sonrisa.

- Buenos días.- dijo avergonzada halando el edredón hasta cubrirse el pecho desnudo.

- Kaoru… quítate eso de encima.

- Gomen, aún no me acostumbro ∩.∩.- se disculpó apartando la sabana.

- Es la falta de práctica…algo que solucionaremos inmediatamente.- dijo guiñándole un ojo divertido.- Ahora Kirei, vístete que necesito hablarte de algo importante.- pidió un poco más serio.

- ¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó estrujando la suave tela de la cobija.

- Eso no me habría pasado por la cabeza jamás Kamiya. No tiene nada que ver conmigo lo que voy a decirte… vístete y yo iré a mi habitación…bueno la habitación donde guardo mis cosas… bueno tú entiendes.

* * *

- Y entonces distribuimos la primera carga de nuestros productos al sur del país primero para así…- un brusco portazo interrumpió la aburrida charla de Kojiro en el teléfono. 

- Kaoru… ¿qué diablos te sucede?- preguntó sellando con la mano izquierda el auricular.- Te llamaré luego Yuiko.- la miró enervado por unos instantes y luego miró a Kenshin más calmado a su diestra.- Durante estas tres semanas muchacho dudé profundamente que fueras el indicado para Kaoru… hasta este momento.

- ¿Estás chiflado padre?- murmuró Kaoru atónita.

- Supongo que te encuentras así de agitada porque ya sabes la verdad.

- Sí, la que has estado ocultándome por más de… Dios santo toda mi vida.

- Te encanta el melodrama hija, soy yo el que va a morir no tú.- aclaró en un tono comprensivo.

- Eres un egoísta.- susurró llorando repentinamente.- ¡Un egoísta estúpido…nunca te perdonaré esto!- gritó saliendo de la habitación furiosa.

- Ella no quiso decir eso Kojiro-sama.- se disculpó Kenshin sintiéndose culpable.- Sumimasen pero… tenía que decirle.

- Kenshin, estoy contento de que lo hayas hecho, lo que no entiendo es qué haces todavía aquí… más te vale correr detrás de esa chica muchacho.

- Hai.- dijo sin poder evitar sonreír… incluso en ese momento Kojiro era muy gracioso.

* * *

- Gracias por la verdad.- dijo tristemente Kaoru sentada en el porche al vislumbrara a Kenshin acercándose lentamente. 

- Lo siento.

- ¿Hoy se vence nuestro contrato verdad?

- Si.- dijo Kenshin un poco irritado.- ¿Por qué?

- Mañana deberíamos estar volviendo a Tokio.- dijo pensativa Kaoru como si la presencia de Kenshin fuera irreal y se encontrara meditando.- Técnicamente debería pagar tus servicios y que cada uno continuara con su vida.

- ¿Estás diciendo todo eso para molestarme Kaoru?- preguntó con un tono muy cercano a la amargura

- No, sólo reflexiono un poco sobre lo que ha pasado.

- ¿Estás molesta conmigo?

- Sólo un poco supongo… ¿Puedes dejarme sola unos instantes?

- Si soy sincero no te agrada y si no hablo contigo te irritas.- dijo acremente.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

- Déjame sola.- dijo respirando profundamente mientras se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla.

- Sí, te dejo sola para que puedas sentirte mal contigo misma… eso es lo que te gusta.

* * *

- He discutido con Kaoru… tal vez no hacemos buena pareja. 

- Si lo que cuentas sobre su padre es cierto nadie puede culparla, está pasando por momentos muy difíciles.

- ¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado?- preguntó Kenshin arqueando una ceja mientras observaba pasmado a Sanosuke.- ¿Desde cuando comprendes tan bien a las mujeres?

- Pues desde siempre, sólo que nunca me habías prestado atención.- dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo y mirando el malecón fijamente.- Es lamentable lo que voy a decirte pero… Si le dices la verdad a una mujer se molestará por ello y si no lo haces, pues igual te detestará… es la ley de la vida amigo.

- Suena complicado…- dijo Kenshin mirándose las manos confundido.- ¿Por qué demonios tienen que ser tan complicadas?

- Tal vez nosotros somos demasiado básicos… de todas formas no trates de entenderlas, limítate a quererlas y hacerles el amor como un demente.

- Ahora sí hablas como siempre ¬¬.- dijo mirándolo de reojo.

* * *

Kaoru caminó silenciosamente hasta el estudio de su padre de nuevo. Abrió la puerta evitando que el cerrojo dejara escapar ruido alguno. Detrás del escritorio divisó un rostro demacrado y sollozante. Kojiro sostenía una foto con ambas manos y sus lágrimas caían suavemente sobre el papel. 

- Padre… ¿Qué estás viendo?- preguntó Kaoru acercándose y mirándolo con tristeza.

- Eres tan hermosa como tu madre Kaoru.- dijo Kojiro entregándole la foto sin molestarse en limpiarse el rostro- ¿Recuerdas ese día?

- Sí.- sonrió sentándose en el escritorio.- Fuimos a la playa los tres y nos compraste a mi y a mamá un enorme sombrero a cada una… recuerdo que eran azules para…

- Resaltar el color de sus ojos.- completó Kojiro.- Yo amaba tanto a tu madre… y cuando te veo con ese muchacho… es como si nos viera reflejados en ustedes.

- Padre…

- Estoy tan molesto con la vida… quisiera poder conocer a mis nietos y odio tener que obligarte a casarte tan joven para corregir el error que cometí al casarme por segunda vez… siempre creí que te casarías con Saitou aunque fuera muy mayor para ti… pero

- Pero me enamoré de Kenshin.

- Exacto.

- Me quedaré contigo y me encargaré de la empresa papá.

- De ninguna manera hija… terminarás de estudiar y si lo deseas te casarás, ya no te obligaré a nada más… me has demostrado que eres lo suficientemente madura… bueno casi siempre.

- Oye ¬¬.- lo miró indecisa unos instantes hasta que por fin se decidió a preguntar.- padre ¿morirás muy pronto?

- No lo sé Kaoru… la enfermedad que tengo es un mal dormido que puede despertar ahora mismo o quizás dentro de algunos años.

- Papá…te quiero mucho papá.- dijo limpiándose una lágrima naciente y aproximándose hasta abrazarlo estrechamente.

- También te quiero princesa.- dijo abrazándola a su vez como en antaño.

* * *

Kenshin la encontró dormitando en el mismo lugar dónde la había dejado. La silla se balanceaba suavemente de un lado al otro siguiendo los armoniosos acordes que dictaba el viento. Un leve toque en el hombro derecho hizo a Kaoru abrir los ojos repentinamente. 

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó sintiéndose un poco abatido-. Lamento ser el heraldo de las malas noticias.

- No sé cómo me siento, es como si… como si me hubieran quitado algo que sólo hasta ahora sé que tenía…- dijo incorporándose en la silla.- Hablé con mi padre cuando te fuiste…

- Espero que arreglen sus desavenencias.

- Creo que lo hicimos… quiere que termine de estudiar arte.- dijo sonriendo melancólicamente.

- Eso es genial.

- ¿Regresarás conmigo a Tokio mañana?

- Sí.

- No he llamado a Misao en días debe estar molesta.

- Kaoru… ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

- Pues de hecho… lo hay.

- Lo sabía… ¿por qué esperaste tanto tiempo para decírmelo?- preguntó con el rostro iluminado.

- ¿Lo sabías? Creía que no sospechabas nada.- dijo Kaoru un poco confundida.

- Baka… claro que sospechaba.- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

- No te dije nada al principio porque pensé que no te importaría y después no sabía como ibas a reaccionar.

- ¿Que no me importaría?- repitió atónito.- Por Kami-sama por quién me tomas, es una de las cosas más importantes en nuestras vidas. - susurró abrazándola estrechamente. Estoy tan feliz Kirei.

- Vaya.- dijo Kaoru más extrañada aún.- ¿Me extrañarás en esos dos años?

- ¿Dos años?

- Pues no esperarás que regrese de Francia en dos meses.

- ¿Francia?- interpeló separándose con el entrecejo fruncido.

- Kenshin… voy como estudiante de intercambio a Francia en un mes.

- ¿Qué?- masculló rechinando los dientes.

- No te lo dije hace tres semanas porque bueno no éramos precisamente un pareja pero…

- ¿Cómo que a Francia?

- ¿No habías dicho que ya lo sospechabas?

- Pensé que…- dijo sin terminar la frase mirándola suplicante. Se viró sin decir otra palabra y la dejó sentada en medio del jardín más liada que ninguna otra vez en su vida.

* * *

- Aoshi no me siento bien.- susurró Misao apoyándose en la pared del acogedor salón. 

- ¿Has estado bebiendo de nuevo?- preguntó sin despegar la mirada de una novela detectivesca. Un golpe seco lo hizo mirarla alarmado.

- Maldición.- susurró encaminándose rápidamente a levantar el cuerpo inconciente de la chica del piso.

* * *

El pestillo de la habitación se corrió lentamente. Kaoru lo escuchó girar molesta. 

- "Si piensa que esta vez lo voy a perdonar está muy equivocado"- pensó cubriéndose hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. Sintió unas manos aferrarse a la tela para tratar de apartarla.- ¡Kenshin déjame en paz lárgate de aquí!- exclamó mirando con furia a la persona en la oscuridad y tratando de enfocar la vista.

- No soy Kenshin princesa Kaoru.- susurró una voz masculina que le heló la sangre.

- Eni…- una fuerte mano selló sus labios

- Vamos a dar una paseito por la playa cariño- susurró maliciosamente.- uno de esos a la luz de la luna que tanto te gustan.

* * *

- Vamos, camina- dijo empujándola con furia en la arena. 

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, intentar violarme de nuevo?- preguntó mirándolo irascible.

- Tal vez, después de que me divierta un poco. Hablemos de las mentiras que te ha ocultado tu precioso príncipe azul.

- ¡Oh sí estoy ansiosa por saberlas!- dijo sarcásticamente buscando algo sobre la arena con qué defenderse.

- Sabías que tu padre…

- ¿Está a punto de morir?- completó la frase con rapidez.- Sí lo sabía.- dijo sin localizar nada con que poder protegerse… ni una sola roca en la maldita playa o una vara…- ¿Algún otro dato de vital importancia que desees darme?

- ¿Cómo?

- Imagino que Shishio es el que te traspasa la información… dile de mi parte que es un desgraciado hijo de….

- Vaya, vaya las palabritas que salen por esa boquita tuya Kaoru.- dijo tomándola fuertemente por el mentón.- Es bueno saber que estás conciente de tu destino.

- Es obvio que me matarás.- dijo calmadamente.- Al principio creí que irías por Kenshin primero… pero ¿por qué desperdiciar tiempo con el prometido de la heredera si podemos ir por ella de una vez no es cierto?- explicó levantándose con parsimonia y quitándose el polvo del pijama.- Ir por mi padre será pan comido puesto que está moribundo.

- Que inteligente eres.- dijo sacando el arma de su espalda.- ¿Tus últimas palabras?

- Debiste ir por Kenshin primero…- susurró divertida

- Hasta tus últimos pensamientos son extraño- dijo antes de caer desmayado, producto de un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la nuca a los pies de la chica.

- Este idiota no pudo hacer más ruido en el pasillo.- dijo una voz calmada apartando la Beretta 9mm con el pie y buscando algo frenéticamente en los bolsillos de Enishi. Obtuvo un móvil de los mismos con una mirada triunfante

- Que bueno que llegaste.- dijo Kaoru guindándose del cuello del pelirrojo y abrazándolo asustada.

- Oye… soy el príncipe azul ¿te acuerdas?- dijo divertido besándola en la frente.- Siempre llego a tiempo.

* * *

- Firme aquí y aquí- dijo un larguirucho policía colocando una declaración frente a los ojos de Kenshin.- Por ahora el criminal está en el hospital. 

- Está bien.- dijo Kenshin mirando con ternura como Kaoru rechazaba amablemente por cuarta vez el vaso de brandy que otro policía rechoncho le brindaba para tratar de sosegarla un poco.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?

- Sí, le avisaremos sobe cualquier novedad.

* * *

- Siempre estas ahí cuando estoy en problemas.- susurró Kaoru mirando a Kenshin un poco avergonzada. 

- No, es que siempre te metes en problemas- susurró manejando con calma hasta la casa.

- Mou, lo siento- susurró bajando la mirada con frustración.

- Estaba bromeando Kirei.- sonrió pellizcándole la nariz.- Saldremos en dos horas, cuando llegues deberías descansar un poco.

- Hai.- dijo sonriendo también.- ¿quieres dormir conmigo, es decir, junto a mi?

- Eso me gustaría mucho… ¿Qué tal sobre ti?

- Kenshin… depravado.- susurró pellizcándolo fuertemente en la mejilla.

- Oro +.+

* * *

- Lo siento mucho Aoshi.- susurró Misao sentada en una camilla con el rostro lleno de lágrimas mientras observaba con terror como la pierna del aludido se movía frenéticamente para frenar el estrés. 

- No seas tonta….- dijo severamente.

- Señorita Makimachi.- susurró un doctor en la puerta de la pequeña sala.

- Es la señorita Shinomori.- aclaró Aoshi sosteniendo su mano con decisión.

- Aoshi.- murmuró Misao ligeramente sorprendida.

- Oh, perdón.- se disculpó el doctor.-Está embarazada, los resultados son positivos.- dijo saliendo rápidamente hacia la otra sala.

- Lo siento mucho.- susurró Misao tomando su abrigo y encaminándose también fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Adónde vas?- dijo Aoshi tomándola por el brazo.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa, tú te cuidabas y yo no.

- Ya lo sé tonta.- susurró estrechándola contra su cuerpo.- Me gustas así, descuidada hasta la médula.

- Gomen.- susurró aferrándose a su espalda.- Siempre lo estoy arruinando todo entre los dos.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero a ese bebé?- preguntó pegando su frente a la de ella.

- Siempre estoy molestándote

- Eso es mentira.- susurró buscando sus labios.- Vamos a casa.

- Regresaré a Okinawa.

- Iremos a casa y me acostaré contigo… y no pararemos hasta que dejes de decir estupideces.

- Aoshi…no…

- Rayos, no quería llegar a este punto.- suspiró con fastidio. Se arrodilló ante los ojos húmedos y atónitos de la pelinegra.- Te amo Misao y si te vas a Okinawa… te seguiré y te traeré encadenada a Tokio.

- ¿Me amas?

- Sí, no me has repetirlo que no es fácil ¬¬.

- Aoshi… vamos a ser padres.- dijo sonriendo y limpiándose el rostro.- También te amo.

- Lo sé.- dijo levantándose.- Vamos a casa.

- ¿Cómo le llamaremos?- preguntó Misao cuando iban caminado abrazados por el pasillo.

- No lo sé… si es niña Misao, si es niño Aoshi.

- Que creativo cariño ¬¬.

* * *

Juju voy a dejar este capi hasta aquí espero q les haya gustado es más cortito q los demás. Les quiero muchas gracias por sus reviews sigan dejándolos. 

**Gracias a: --JustMe--, LAU , mari8876, ****hannita-chan****loresan88****Mariale-26****Marip****Athena Kaoru Himura****aint afraid to die****, Ayumaik, Mei Fanel, ****Mai Maxwell****gabyhyatt****, Lorena, Nadja-chan**

Principio del formulario


	15. Un par de manipuladores

- Yumi, tal vez podrías apresurarte un poco.- siseó Shishio mientras arrojaba descuidadamente una pila de ropa en una maleta abierta.

- Cariño, no entiendo por qué tenemos que salir tan apresurados.

- Ya te lo dije, el imbécil de Enishi se ha dejado capturar y es cuestión de tiempo para que empiece a hablar más de la cuenta con la policía.- aclaró cerrando la maleta de golpe.

- Pero¿y el plan para deshacernos de Kaoru y Kojiro?

- Tu madre y Enishi lo arruinaron todo.- escupió con fastidio.- Kojiro no es estúpido Yumi, él sospecha.

- No seas tonto cariño, un anciano como él…

- No es un tonto Yumi ya te lo dije.- repitió secamente.- Sospecha que tu madre no pretende regresar de sus lujosas vacaciones en París, sospecha que lo estamos desfalcando y peor aún, sospecha que le pasábamos información a Enishi para deshacernos de su hijita… gracias a ella misma supongo. Yo mismo vi cuando Enishi se la llevó y cuando la princesita regresó de la mano de ese hombre… no se pudo haber dejado pescar más fácil ese idiota.

- Estábamos tan cerca.- susurró apesadumbrada Yumi.

- Termina de hacer las maletas de una vez.

* * *

- Camina Yumi por todos los infiernos ¿Es qué quieres que nos descubran?

- Que hora tan curiosa para ir de vacaciones.- dijo divertida una voz que hizo a la siniestra pareja virarse rápidamente con el alma en vilo.

-¿Quién?- masculló Shishio buscando rápidamente un revolver escondido detrás de la inmensa chaqueta que llevaba y apuntando a la figura decididamente.

- ¿De verdad quieres despertar a todos en la casa?- preguntó el hombre dejando que la escasa luz de la noche le golpeara el rostro finalmente.- En diez minutos tendrías a la policía detrás de ti.

- Mira nada menos quién nos sorprendió Yumi.- dijo sarcásticamente Makoto.- El sacrosanto futuro yerno de Kojiro.

- Cariño baja el arma, si le disparas nos descubrirán.

- Te mataría ahora mismo… es tu culpa que nuestros planes se hayan ido al caño.

- Ya te lo dije… si me disparas no tardarán en escucharte. Además, no creo que te sea fácil escapar de la isla ¿verdad?

- ¿Sabes algo? Creo que no me importa con tal de verte sin pulso en el suelo… al menos el corazón de la heredera se romperá en pedazos… y eso es sencillamente sublime.

- ¿Qué te detiene?- preguntó divertido.- dispara.

Shishio apretó el gatillo con una satisfacción vehemente dibujada en el rostro que desapareció a los pocos segundos cuando el arma no se disparó.

- Demonios.

- Es lo malo de los revólveres, supongo que tendrás que intentarlo nuevamente.

Shishio accionó el arma de nuevo, pero antes de que el inconfundible ruido mortal llenara el escenario un fuerte golpe hizo que su muñeca se quebrara desviando el disparo.

- ¡Ahh maldición!- gritó soltando el revolver con el rostro aún más desfigurado por el dolor.

- ¿De veras piensas que te dejaré matarlo?- dijo una voz femenina que le hizo hervir la sangre.

- Kaoru… sólo verte me pone enfermo.- dijo con desprecio mirando el shinai en las manos de la kendoka.

- Ya era hora de que conocieras el sentimiento… yo lo he experimentado durante diez años Shishio.- dijo sarcásticamente.- Sabía que no esperarías ni diez minutos luego de que capturaran a Enishi para salir huyendo con tu querida… esposa.- dijo mirando a la aludida con asco.

- ¡Kaoru, aléjate de él!- dijo Kenshin.

- ¡Tu brazo…estás sangrando!- dijo Kaoru mirándolo preocupada. Un movimiento a su diestra la hizo recuperar el control de la situación. Yumi se abalanzó sobre su cuello y apretó fuertemente.

- ¡Suelta eso ya mocosa!- dijo despectivamente despojándola del Shinai y mirándola iracunda.- Vamos a escapar y ni tu ni tu novio van a entrometerse.

- ¡Suéltame bruja! - dijo con dificultad golpeándola fuertemente en el abdomen con la rodilla, provocando que cayera inerte a su lado. Visualizó rápidamente a Shishio recuperar el arma con su mano izquierda y apuntar a Kenshin alegremente.

- Despídete de tu amor.- sonrió Shishio apuntado esta vez hacia el pecho de Kenshin.

- ¡No… Kenshin!- gritó buscando nerviosamente el shinai.

- ¡Aléjate de aquí Kaoru!- dijo severamente Kenshin preparado a recibir el impacto

Un chasquido inundó los pensamientos de Kaoru que recuperó el aliento cuando escuchó el disparo del arma.

- Dos disparos en el mismo brazo.- dijo el pelirrojo sosteniéndose la herida con fuerza tratando de parar la sangre.- que mala puntería.

- ¡Bastardo!- exclamó perdiendo el control.- ¡Te mataré!

- ¡No matarás a nadie!- gritó Kaoru asestándole un fuerte golpe muy similar al primero en la otra mano.

- ¡Desgraciada!- gritó cayendo de rodillas al piso víctima del increíble dolor.

Kaoru pateó el arma lejos del alcance del hombre y se aproximó corriendo hasta Kenshin.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó nerviosa.- Por favor dime que estás bien… ¿te hirió en algún lugar vital?

- Sí

- ¿Dónde…dime dónde? –gritó nerviosa

- Sanosuke me matará, no podré servir tragos cuando llegué a Tokio.

- ¡Ba…baka!- gritó golpeándolo en el pecho y llorando.- ¿Por qué te arriesgaste así?

- ¿Y tú por qué te arriesgaste a dar golpes a mansalva Kirei?- dijo suprimiendo una mueca de dolor- Te dije que te alejaras, este demente pudo haberte hecho daño.

- ¿Kaoru… Kenshin-kun?- susurró un hombre en la oscuridad junto a otra más menuda que se abrigaba nerviosamente.

- Mierda.- masculló Shishio reconociendo la voz y mirando con impotencia el arma a cuatro metros de sí y a Yumi sosteniéndose con ambas manos la boca del estómago.

- Padre… Martha.- susurró Kaoru aliviada.

- Kojiro-sama.- murmuró Kenshin.- Que bueno que… ha llegado.- susurró antes de caer desmayado en los brazos de Kaoru.

* * *

- Dos impactos de bala en el brazo derecho.- murmuró Megumi revisando unas radiografías.- Casi pierde el brazo.- dijo distraídamente hasta percatarse del rostro demacrado y lleno de lágrimas de Kaoru.- Pe…pero ya le están extrayendo las balas.

- ¿Cuándo podré verlo?- preguntó Kaoru impaciente.

- Al terminar la operación.- puntualizó Megumi.- Debes ir a descansar Kaoru, no es recomendable que te quedes en ese estado…

- Me quedaré aquí.- dijo ensimismada.

- Jo-chan… deberías escuchar a Megumi.- dijo Sanosuke colocándole una chaqueta sobre los hombros.

- Sí hija, no es recomendable que...- susurró Kojiro aunque después calló por completo al mirar la tristeza en los ojos azules de su hija.

- Busu… puedes venir al hotel con nosotros.

- Me quedaré.- dijo acariciando fraternalmente la cabeza de Yahiko.

* * *

- ¡Mira lo que ha traído la corriente!- bromeó divertido Saitou detrás de los peculiares barrotes que mantenían a raya a Shishio.- ¿Te han vendado las manos?

- Lárgate payaso.- escupió

- En cinco minutos… primero voy a saborear esto.

- Lástima que a tu Kaoru la está saboreando otro en este momento.- dijo con sorna riendo maléficamente en la oscuridad de la celda.

- Sí, tienes razón… a ver qué conseguiré ahora con este rostro desfigurado.- dijo inocentemente.- Tal vez te pida consejos… nos vemos Makoto.

- En el infierno.

- Si ese es tú destino… que así sea escoria.

* * *

- Ya puede pasar.- dijo una joven enfermera embutida en algodón rosa.

- Arigatou.- murmuró Kaoru encaminándose rápidamente a la habitación. Abrió la puerta suavemente.

Kenshin se encontraba profundamente dormido con el brazo derecho vendado e inmovilizado desde el hombro hasta la punta de los dedos. Tomó una pequeña silla colindante a la camilla y se sentó a observarlo por largo rato.

- De todos los hombres idiotas del planeta… tú definitivamente eres…- se ahogó rápidamente por el llanto.- el más dulce. Se dejó caer con delicadeza sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo sin tocar el brazo malherido y lloró suavemente hasta quedarse dormida.

* * *

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó una escandalosa enfermera cargada con la bandeja del desayuno.- Creo que su novio no se ha levantado aún.

- No, debe estar todavía bajo los efectos de…

- Kaoru.- susurró una débil voz masculina.

- ¡Kenshin… has despertado!

- Bueno, bueno… creo que mejor los dejaré solos.- dijo la enfermera guiñando un ojo exageradamente.

- Creo que deberían reevaluar el personal que contratan.- dijo Kaoru cuando la mujer abandonó la habitación.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

- Mejor ahora que veo tu rostro…

- Por Kami-sama que cursilerías te hace decir la anestesia.- sonrió Kaoru acariciando su rostro del lado de la cicatriz.

- Que oportunas estas heridas.- dijo ligeramente incómodo.- Se suponía que mañana regresaríamos a Tokio.

- Supongo que tendremos que quedarnos al menos dos semanas mas.- dijo Kaoru distraídamente acariciando sus cabellos.

- Sí.- afirmó Kenshin ensimismado.

- Vendré en un instante… tengo que hablar con Megumi de algo importante y llamar a mi padre que anda preocupadísimo por su hijo adoptivo.- sonrió divertida

- Está bien Kirei.

Kaoru salió y cerró la puerta tras de si con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

- Dos semanas al menos.- susurró alegremente.

Mientras tanto Kenshin con la satisfacción dibujada en la faz miraba el vendaje de su brazo casi con dulzura.

- Si pudiera quedarme toda la vida contigo… soportaría que me llenaran el cuerpo de plomo Kirei.

* * *

- No quiero que te quedes aquí.- dijo Kenshin mirando a la kendoka severamente.

- No seas terco Himura.- respondió Kaoru colocando una almohada encima del sofá para los acompañantes.- No puedes quedarte solo aquí… si necesitas algo más tarde sólo tienes que llamarme n.n.

- Vale… necesito estar solo así que… deberías regresar…

- Todo menos eso… me quedaré contigo todas las noches que pases aquí n.n.

- Mmm…

- Mejor no trates de convencerla Kenshin, ya Megumi y yo lo intentamos.- dijo Sanosuke mirando con atención un estúpido programa de concursos en el televisor de la habitación acompañado por Yahiko.

- Sí y creo haberte dicho a ti- dijo Megumi halándolo por una oreja a pesar de sus alaridos.- que el paciente necesita descansar y que no puede haber tantas personas aquí a esta hora.

- Kenshin te llamaré después.- susurró Sanosuke acariciándose la oreja roja por la presión y mirando a Megumi con reproche.- Vamos Yahiko-Chan.

- ¡Deja de decirme Chan!- exclamó saltando y aferrándose a su otra oreja.

- ¡Por todos los cielos es que no puedes comportarte en público!- escucharon la kendoka y el pelirrojo gritar en el pasillo.

- Kenshin tengo que hablar con Kaoru unos minutos ¿puedes quedarte solo por un rato?

-Mmm...- fue la contestación monosílaba del pelirrojo claramente inconforme con la situación.

* * *

- Los hombres son como bebés.- dijo Kaoru sentada frente a Megumi en el cafetín del hospital mientras suspiraba y jugueteaba con una cucharilla en la tasa de café.- ¿Has escuchado a Kenshin? Parece que ha perdido el habla y todo lo que es capaz de decir es "Mmm", clara seña de que está cabreado

Megumi casi escupe la infusión al frenar un acceso de risa.

- Nunca pensé que te expresaras de esa manera de un hombre… menos de Kenshin.- siguió sonriendo mientras limpiaba unas manchas superficiales de infusión en su inmaculada bata de laboratorio.- Bueno… sabes que desde el comienzo me has dado una bonita espina.

- Gracias.- dijo Kaoru sonrojada… ojala pudiera decir lo mismo.

- No hace falta que pongas esa cara… sé perfectamente que venías predispuesta a encontrarte con una arpía ladrona de novios, pero eso ya no me importa.

- Gomen…- la kendoka fue interrumpida rápidamente por un gesto de la doctora.

- Y como me has caído tan bien, he decidido darte algunos consejos para que no pasen una mala noche Kenshin y tú.

- "Mala noche… Kenshin y yo, esto se trae tintes sexuales como que me apellido Kamiya"- pensó bajando de nuevo la mirada con ganas de que se la tragara la tierra.- Pero Kenshin no está en condiciones para intimar… es decir, el sexo no es bueno en estas ocasiones porque…

- ¿Qué… de qué demonios hablas?- dijo Megumi mirándola como a una loca… y algunos segundos después como una obsesa.- Tienes una mente un poco retorcida ¿eh Kamiya?

- Megumi… ¿pues entonces a qué te refieres?

- Vale iba a darte una serie de consejos sobre el manejo a través del control de la cama y del aire acondicionado por si necesitan subir la temperatura, por esto del invierno… también iba a mencionarte los horarios de revisión de las enfermeras para que estuvieras alerta y…

- Bueno, bueno… ya lo he entendido, lo siento últimamente ando medio…

- ¿Morbosa? O.ó

- Megumi O.O

- Vale… como te decía, iba a enseñarte todas esas cosas pero se me ocurren unas mejores.- señaló con picardía.

* * *

Kaoru entró en la habitación tan ligera como flotando en una nube. Miró sonriente a Kenshin que se limitó únicamente a sostenerle la mirada unos instantes para luego continuar mirando con mal disimulado interés un extraño programa de cocina.

- ¿Ahora planeas volverte chef mi querido neo samurai?- dijo Kaoru divertida admirando como el hombre de la tele cortaba en un pestañeo una cantidad increíble de hortalizas.

- Mmm… tal vez.- fue su única contestación.

- "Vale… a los bebés pues como bebés"- se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Kenshin tienes frío?… puedo bajar el aire acondicionado si lo deseas.

- Estoy bien.- lacónico hasta la médula este hombre.

- ¿Y un vaso de agua… o que te arregle las almohadas?- continuó esperanzada.

- Mmm estoy bien.

- ¿Estás molesto porque me he quedado?

- Preguntas obvias atraen silencios elementales.- dijo cambiando los canales sin ni siquiera prestar atención a los mismos.- Quiero que descanses, han sido demasiadas cosas estos últimos días

- Mou…- susurró Kaoru mirando al enervado pelirrojo.- Pero yo no puedo descansar si no sé que estás bien.

- Pero ya ves que estoy perfectamente y… "maldita punzada en el brazo… llegaste en el momento más oportuno."- pensó tratando de mantener un poco el autocontrol.

- Crees que no te conozco…- dijo dulcemente.

- Mira esas ojeras… el cansancio se te dibuja en el rostro Kaoru…- dijo con desaprobación.

- "Cuando todo se va a la porra una aplica el plan B… gracias Megumi"- pensó suspirando de una manera sensual.- Pero el culpable de eso eres tú Himura.- susurró peligrosamente en su oído.- Si es que… no paras de desvelarme.

- Kaoru.- reprochó en un tono que trataba de disimular la confusión ante sus palabras.

- Mou… no paras Kenshin una y otra vez vuelves a tomarme y entonces yo termino exhausta.- dijo inocentemente mirándolo como había estado practicando en el cafetín, solo que frente a Kenshin no se sentía como una idiota.

- ¿Qué tratas de hacer?- preguntó Kenshin que aunque no era muy ducho en artes seductoras femeninas las identificó de inmediato en la pelinegra.

- Convenciéndote de que me quieras de nuevo.

- ¡Pero si yo nunca he dejado de quererte!- se exaltó y casi de inmediato volvió aún más fuerte la punzada.

- Shhh.- colocó el dedo índice en sus labios con gentileza.- No quieres que me quede a tu lado… y sólo sigues lastimándome con eso.- "Bingo… la cara de mi niño es de antología… que tonta haber dejado mis cuadernos… podría haber pintado esa carita confundida".

- ¡Lastimándote... pero si es por tu bien que yo…!- exclamó de nuevo y otra punzada lo venció.

- Shhh.- repitió el mismo gesto.- Creo que no quieres que esté contigo…

- Si me dejarás aclararte que…

- Está bien, tienes razón.- fingió acongojarse profundamente y antes de levantarse con un diestro movimiento (N/A: practicado más o menos diez minutos en el cafetín xD pobre chica u.u), provocó que una de las finas tirillas de la sencilla camiseta de algodón cayera hasta la mitad de su hombro dejando entrever la curva de su cuello.- Me iré para que descanses, no me gusta ser una molestia.

Kenshin tragó fuerte al observar la piel de su cuello… un gesto que no pasó desapercibido por la kendoka.

- "Y ahora el momento de la verdad"- pensó con un poquito de malicia al recoger su bolso.

- ¿Adonde… adonde vas?- preguntó con suavidad Kenshin tan liado como un nudo de alta mar con tanto lloriqueo de su chica.

- No quiero entorpecer tu reposo Kenshin…- dijo casi haciendo un puchero… pero eso si habría sido demasiado.- Te amo.- susurró besándolo en la frente.

- ¿Pero tú estás delirando o qué?- la tomo con la mano sana.- si son más de las once de la noche… y eso de que no quiero que estés conmigo…o eso otro de que ya no te quiero… y esa tirilla de tu blusa que… bueno eso último no… ¿te digo algo?

Kaoru asintió como un perrito regañado y se sentó mientras examinaba tristemente sus manos.

- Lo que me tiene un poco eh…

- ¿Amargado, molesto… cabreado tal vez?- preguntó Kaoru.

- Cabreado.- sonrió ampliamente.- Muy cabreado es que no me hayas besado desde que entramos a este infernal lugar.

- Pero si yo… apenas llegamos entraste en emergencias y luego…

- Shhh.- ahora el pelirrojo imitaba su gesto divertido… por dentro claro esta.- Debo pensar que no te interesa el dolor que, me atormenta ahora… y yo sólo quería un beso pero… si tú no querías dármelo…

- "Estúpido inteligente destructor de manipulaciones femeninas"- pensó Kaoru mientras miraba impotente los ojos de Kenshin.- "Bueno cuando todo se va a la porra siempre queda el plan C… Megumi no mencionó un plan C pero la innovación es la clave del artista… así que serena Kamiya".

- Tienes razón.- dijo acariciando el rojizo cabello.- Soy una novia muy desconsiderada.

- Terriblemente… y para colmo manipuladora.- dijo riendo triunfante.- Pero el brazo me duele tanto Kirei…- dijo con una voz lastimera para molestarla.

- Bien, bien ¿qué te parece esto?- dijo Kaoru aclarándose la garganta.- Estoy aquí porque soy una egoísta.

- Mmm no entiendo.

- Me explicaré mejor… si estoy aquí esta noche, como estaré todas las noches hasta que te recuperes es porque la idea de dormir sin tan siquiera un poquito de tu calor… de verdad me hace sentir horrible.

- Bien… puedes quedarte.- dijo Kenshin mirando hacia la ventana.

- Pero aún estás molesto.

- No, no es eso.- sonrió recordando con pesar que cuando regresaran a Tokio ella se iría.- No tengo argumentos que refutarte.

- No.- negó dulcemente Kaoru.- Tú harías lo mismo por mí.

- ¿Y mi beso? u.u

- ¿En dónde lo quieres? n.n- preguntó sonriendo a su vez.

* * *

- Aoshi insisto en que el bebé no puede oírte.- dijo Misao acariciando con dulzura la cabeza de su novio que se apoyaba ligeramente en su vientre.- Aún no he pasado al segundo mes siquiera.

- Misao es nuestra primera noche de bodas… no refutes hoy.- dijo levantando la mirada

y besando la mano que contenía el pequeño anillo dorado.- Kaoru nos matará.

- Te lo dije, debimos haberla esperado.- suspiró Misao.- Aún así la boda fue muy bonita.

- Si sólo estábamos nosotros dos, el tipo que nos casó y el tonto de Matsuoka que hizo de testigo (N/a: lo sé lo sé… pero es que tenía que mencionar a este brillante escritor… bueno sigamos).

- ¿Había tanta gente?- preguntó con dulzura Misao.- Pensé que solamente éramos nosotros dos.

- Tonta Misao.- dijo besándola en los labios.- Misao Shinomori, ya no más señorita Makimachi.

- ¿Señorita?- preguntó riendo sin parar.- Ya no más señorita desde nuestra tercera cita ¿recuerdas?

- Ahh sí.- recordó desnudándola despacio.- Llevabas un bonito vestido rosado.

- Ese día si que fue especial.

- Quita ese tono de abuelita, no es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho más nunca.

- Ese día fue muy especial.- reiteró acariciando su rostro.- Llevabas el cabello más largo.

- No me agradó ese día.- dijo Aoshi parando de tocarla con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vaya.- susurró Misao mordiéndose el labio.- ¿Hice algo mal?

- Ese día te lastimé.- continuó dejándose caer con suavidad sobre la pelinegra.

- No fue tu culpa, no sabías que no había estado con nadie más… a mí si me gustó.- continuó pellizcándolo fuertemente en la mejilla.- No me des esos sustos grandísimo tonto.

- Está bien, esposa del tonto.- susurró haciéndola estremecer.- Esta valdrá por aquella noche lo prometo.

- Eso espero.- ordenó atrapando sus labios en un largo beso y dejándose llevar una vez más como hace cuatro años

* * *

Sé que me odian… mira que no he actualizado desde que quién sabe cuando pero tengo excusas muy plausibles lo prometo, que si no me pongo las pilas en la universidad me pondrán de patitas en la calle y más con los profesores tan gentiles que me han tocado, más generosos que el mismísimo Shishio y tan considerados como el apetito de Sanosuke.Gomen, gomen una vez más u.u

**Gracias a:**

**Marip** Jo jo pues gracias por este lindo review… que lindo que te agrade la historia n.n juju. Sólo te perdonaré si me sigues escribiendo y diciéndome lo que piensas de la historia.

**  
****Athena Kaoru Himura** Lo sé, lo sé mientras lo escribía pensaba esta si que es fresca pero no puedo evitar atormentar a Kenshin u.u. Después de todo es el príncipe azul que corre detrás de la indecisa Kaoru. En cuanto a lo del embarazo… pues nada… está bien esta bien lo confieso no puedo dejar de atormentar a este baka jajajaja

**KaoruRurouni23**: Bueno heme aquí gracias, gracias espero que te guste el nuevo cap.

**Jegar Sahaduta**: Arigatou… he dejado este nuevo cap para que lo disfruten (bueh espero)

**Lorena:** Gracias eres creo que la más fiel de las seguidoras de esta historia. Besitos con sabor a chocolate y menta para ti gracias por no abandonarla. Adoro leer tus reviews.

**Mai****Maxwell** Lo sé podríamos llenar un tarro de mermelada con la creatividad de Aoshi… sin embargo al menos en este fic ama con desesperación a la despistada de Misao y ¡ha que ha molado esa faceta de padre responsable!…n.n. En cuanto a Kao sólo te pido que continúes el fic habrá más sorpresas jiji.

**gabyhyatt** Je Kenshin es el héroe de todas… juju al menos el mío. Vale que en este cap la heroína resulta la señorita Kamiya ¿a que no?

**LauraHimuraAnderson**: Arigatou por tu review y espero que este capítulo tampoco lo puedas abandonar jiejie… byecito

**loresan88**: Gomen… soy muy distraída a veces, prometo arreglarlo. Pero te gustó el capi que es lo importante juju y eso me pone muy contenta.

**Mei Fanel:** Sipi Aoshi todo lindo y calladito… mm me gusta eso lo estoy reflexionando. Por otro lado sí lo sé, lo sé lo sé que hago sufrir mucho a Kenshin en este fic prometo enmendarlo. Gracias por tu review besitos.

**mari8876**: Mmm no existía ningún plan, simplemente Kenshin escuchó los ruidos en el pasillo. Kaoru estaba enojada por la noticia sobre su padre… aunque Kenshin no fuera el culpable, igual se sentía muy dolida y como quién dice la descargo con el pobre muchacho… lo siento a veces escribo todo desordenado pero igual si ves algo extraño no dudes en dejarme review que trataré de mejoraru… Gachias por las notitas besitos para ti también,

**Mariale-26**: Muajajaja se ha despertado mi lado maligno. Sólo te digo que sigas leyendo hasta el final de la historia… rayos me siento como una vendedora… en fin abrazos y gracias por el review. P.D: No pude evitar esa broma al final sobre enishi… juju

**kisa-Chan-sohma**: Vale al menos has dejado un review… Espero que no sea el último de veras n.n Gachias. Espero que te guste este capi jiji.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y todos los lectores que no dejan review ¿a qué esperan? Díganme algo si apesta… si les gusta si tengo fallas ortográficas díganlo, díganloooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! xD juju que me he pasado. Gomen la uni me tiene lok Besitos a todos.


	16. La última noche de Jan Pierre y Himeko

El compás de la respiración de Kenshin se acoplaba al interminable vaivén de las olas que danzaban frente a él. Entrar en estado de trance no era fácil, era algo que había logrado con mucho tiempo de entrenamiento y dedicación.

- "¿Qué hacer respecto a Kaoru?"- era lo único que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.- Se irá a Paris… probablemente ahí conocerá a algún hombre más joven que yo… un joven de su edad y un día sonará el teléfono y me dirá "lo siento Kenshin estoy saliendo con alguien más" y ese bastardo seguro la tocara donde sólo yo la he tocado y seguro irán a la cama todos los días y…- algo muy suave rozó sus labios y acabó con todas sus reflexiones. Abrió los ojos rápidamente y unos ojos azules le sonrieron ampliamente.

- Tu cara era simplemente demasiado chistosa para ignorarla.- dijo Kaoru acariciando la mejilla donde reposaba su cicatriz.- Se puede saber ¿por qué fruncías el ceño como un demente?

- Sólo estaba pensando…- susurró admirando el bikini rosado de su novia.

- ¿No crees que está muy ceñido ese bikini?- murmuró con la garganta seca.

- Mmm sí tienes razón, mejor me lo quitaré.- dijo colocando sus manos en el lazo de su espalda.

- Oro 0.0

- Estaba bromeando.- sonrió sentándose en sus piernas.- sólo bromeaba Ken.

Kenshin acomodó el brazo que estaba sujeto por el cabestrillo y con su mano libre la tomó fuertemente por la espalda acercándola más.

- Kaoru… prométeme que nunca dejarás que nadie aparte de mi te toque.- pidió mirándola seriamente.

- Está bien.- susurró algo sobrecogida.

- Y que no dejarás que nadie te bese tampoco.

- Mmm ¿por qué tan inseguro de repente?- preguntó extrañada.

- No soy inseguro… sólo endemoniadamente celoso.- aclaró acercándola más.- Prométemelo ahora Kamiya.

- Lo prometo.- susurró abrazándolo estrechamente… algo no iba bien en todo aquello.

------------

- Así que básicamente Jo-Chan se va a Europa y te deja con los crespos hechos ¿no?

- Que linda forma tienes para explicar las cosas Zanza.

- ¿Y vas a dejarla ir?- preguntó mirándolo como a un demente.- ¿No piensas hacer nada al respecto?

- ¿Y tú que propones que haga?-preguntó Kenshin poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Oh, no lo sé, tal vez decir algo como "Kaoru no te vayas eres el amor de mi vida" o "cásate conmigo y tengamos una manada de críos" ¿qué se yo? Esas cosas que se acostumbran a decir en la cama después de una buena tanda de sexo.

- ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta suerte con las mujeres?- cuestionó Yahiko cambiando rápidamente los canales de la televisión sentado en el mobiliario del lujoso hotel.

- Coincido con él.- dijo Kenshin sentándose al lado del niño e ignorando a Zanza

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos!- exclamó enrollando un periódico que se encontraba en el mesón de la sala y asestándoles un golpe a ambos en la coronilla.- No me ignoren como siempre… estaba hablando en serio.

- Oye nena… no vayas a Francia y tengamos sexo salvaje en el baño.- bromeó Yahiko colocando la voz grave e imitando el tomo de Sagara.

- ¡Oh sí eso me haría tan feliz Sanosuke!- lo siguió Kenshin forzando la voz para tornarla femenina.- ¡Al diablo mis sentimientos y emociones mientras podamos echar un buen polvo!

- Payasos.- masculló Sano sentándose en el espacio libre del sillón.

- Tal vez deberías hablar con ella… pero sin presionarla. Debes entender que su carrera también es muy importante para ella y pedirle que se quede sería algo muy egoísta de tu parte… bueno eso creo yo.- dijo Yahiko mientras continuaba cambiando los canales.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto de esas cosas? O.o- cuestionó Sanosuke anonadado por la respuesta de su hermano menor.

- Tengo una novia.- dijo encogiendo los hombros.

- Mmm.- susurró Sagara sonriendo maliciosamente.- Yahiko y Tsubame sentados en un árbol bes…-un cojín se estrelló fuertemente en su rostro impidiéndole culminar la canción.

- Creo que tienes razón pero… simplemente no quiero que se vaya.- susurró Kenshin ensimismado.

---------

- Yo no quiero irme pero Kenshin ni siquiera ha tocado el tema.- susurró Kaoru mirando a Megumi angustiada en el café del hotel.- Ya se han cumplido las dos semanas de su reposo y pronto regresaremos a Tokio.

- ¿Y estas segura de que si te quedas no lo lamentarás? – preguntó Megumi muy seria.- ¿Estás segura de que no estarás cada instante de tu vida preguntando cómo habría sido todo si hubieses tomado una decisión diferente?

- Claro que no… a mi nada me importa si puedo estar con él, podría estudiar arte en Tokio perfectamente.

- Sólo me queda algo por entender.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué haces aquí sentada todavía diciéndome todo esto a mí en vez de a Kenshin?- dijo mirándola divertida.

- No lo sé.- susurró jugando nerviosamente con el borde de su falda.- ¿Y qué tal si ya no quieres casarse conmigo y no le importa que me vaya a Paris?

- Kaoru baka… te diré algo, sólo pregúntale su sincera opinión sobre el viaje y si te contesta con una sonrisa en el rostro que cree que es una idea genial pues entonces… olvídate de él.

- Vale :S

---------

- ¿Te divertiste con Yahiko y Sanosuke?- preguntó Kaoru nerviosamente mientras conducía por la bahía.

- Sí.- sonrió Kenshin tratando de darse apoyo para lo que iba a decir.- "No puedo… cobarde eres eso un asqueroso cobarde dilo, dilo ahora ¿A qué esperas animal? Mierda ¿qué era lo que tenía que decirle? Como desearía que el sol no le diera de esa forma en el rostro y su cabello no ondeara de esa manera con el viento… vamos Shinta concéntrate… tus tatarabuelos fueron samuráis, guerreros dispuestos a morir con valentía… una conversación con tu novia no te matará"

- Recuerdo la primera vez que pasamos por aquí, fue cuando llegamos a Okinawa.- sonrió acariciando la mano del pelirrojo.- "Ahora Kaoru… dilo ahora. Sólo di¿Kenshin que opinas de mi viaje a Francia? y listo… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan difícil? Desearía que no me mirara así… vamos Kaoru una simple pregunta no te matará".

- "Cobarde… estúpido cobarde. Ahora por tu culpa un tipo con acento francés una boina negra y un cigarro en la boca la enamorará y ella llevará a sus hijos, pasará el resto de su vida con él y tú… pues a cocer habas como el imbécil que eres… si ya lo puedo ver… se llamará Jan Pierre y cuando estén haciendo el amor hará esos ruidos que tanto me gustan… y lo llamará a él en vez de a ti y…"- Kenshin apretaba los nudillos de ambas manos y pequeñas punzadas le azotaban el brazo herido pero parecía no darse cuenta.

- Kenshin ¿te pasa algo?- preguntó Kaoru doblando a la derecha mientras lo miraba extrañada.

- No.- susurró cansadamente.- "Vale, es ahora o nunca Himura… decídete, Yahiko o Sanosuke… comprensión o egoísmo… Jan Pierre o tú"

- Em yo me estaba preguntando… lo que tú… es decir lo que opinas de mi viaje.- susurró Kaoru atropelladamente.- "¡Ya está lo he dicho, lo he dicho!"

- "Mierda, mierda, mierda"- pensó Kenshin sonriendo ampliamente.- Me parece una grandiosa idea Kirei.

- ¿En serio?- preguntó Kaoru simulando una sonrisa a su vez.- "Ay… no"

- ¡Pero claro!- exclamó queriendo patearse a sí mismo.- Serás una magnífica licenciada en arte y no creo que haya un lugar mejor para estudiar arte que Francia.

- Me alegra saber por fin tu opinión. Entonces mañana volveremos a Tokio.- susurró mordiéndose el labio.- "Kami sama quiere que me vaya"

- "Kami… quiere irse… supongo que Jan Pierre ha ganado"- pensó asintiendo y ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar en todo el camino.

----------

- "Si ya me lo imagino. Me iré y entrará alguna mujer en su vida con piernas y senos perfectos"- pensó Kaoru escuchando como el ruido de la ducha cesaba, señal inequívoca de que era preciso limpiarse las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su rostro.-"Probablemente se llame Himeko o algo así… probablemente tendrá diez años más que yo y será mucho más madura y elegante… de seguro no sabrá nada de shinais porque será en extremo delicada y grácil como para sostener un arma."

- Kirei.- susurró Kenshin apoyado en el marco de la puerta.- He terminado por si deseas darte una ducha.

- Arigatou.- murmuró sonriendo y apurándose hasta el baño pero al pasar junto a Kenshin este se viró rápidamente y la arrinconó colocando la mano libre al lado de su cabeza

- No tardes.- susurró rozando con sus labios su oído y haciéndola estremecer.

- Ne.- dijo Kaoru acomodando un rizo del pelirrojo con delicadeza detrás de su oreja.

- "Estúpido Jan Pierre"- pensó Kenshin descargando un fuerte puñetazo en la pared.- "Así que esta será nuestra última noche"

- "Esa Himeko sí que es una cualquiera"- pensó molesta Kaoru desvistiéndose.- "Supongo que está será nuestra última noche"

------

Salió del baño y encontró a Kenshin apoyado en la balaustrada del balcón. Aprovechó la distracción del hombre para buscar algo en su cajón… algo que usaría sólo en una ocasión extremadamente especial… y una despedida como aquella merecía un título de sumamente especial.

Deslizó el delicado camisón sobre sus hombros y se encaminó sigilosamente hasta Kenshin. Se abrazó con fuerza a su espalda y luchó con todas sus fuerzas por no echarse a llorar.

- Kirei- susurró Kenshin acariciando las manos que se aferraban con firmeza a su torso.

- Shinta.- susurró besando levemente la parte posterior de su cuello.- me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme… si no estás muy ocupado

- Eso sería más que un placer Kawaii.- susurró seductoramente virándose y mirándola lascivamente.

- Entonces.- murmuró retrocediendo hasta la cama y recostándose sensualmente de espaldas mientras levantaba lentamente la pierna derecha.- ¿Por qué no vienes?

- "He muerto… he muerto y me he ido al cielo y luego he revivido, he vuelto a morir y estoy de nuevo en el cielo"- pensó Kenshin aproximándose y admirando a Kaoru con una media sonrisa en el rostro (N/A: Como de niño malo ju ju ;3). Se sentó en el colchón y acarició de punta a punta la pierna extendida.- Tendrás que tenerme paciencia… hacer las cosas con una sola mano es algo difícil.

- Ven.- susurró Kaoru acercándosele tomándolo por la sencilla camiseta y quitándosela con suma delicadeza.- Bésame onegai.

El hombre no se hizo de rogar y se fundieron en un profundo beso. Kenshin movía los labios lentamente como reconociéndola una vez más. La empujó con su cuerpo hasta quedar tumbados él sobre ella mientras continuaban besándose. Kaoru respiraba entrecortadamente mientras acariciaba su espalda hasta que no lo resistió más y se apartó del rostro de Kenshin. Lo miró suplicante.

- "Di algo por favor… solamente di Kaoru quédate y seré tuya para siempre"- pensó cambiando de posición y colocándose encima de él.- Creo que estarás más cómodo así.- balbuceó en su oído mordiéndolo suavemente y dejando una estela de saliva desde el mismo hasta sus labios.

Esta vez Kaoru tomó las riendas del beso haciéndolo más profundo. Kenshin acarició sus hombros con su mano libre y apartó uno de los tirantes del camisón. Observó entristecido el brassier sin tirillas de Kaoru y suspiró.

- Kirei… me lo pones muy difícil.- dijo sonriendo mientras Kaoru enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rojizo.

- Sólo estamos empezando.- dijo llevando sus manos al botón de los pantalones de Kenshin.- Si te gustaran las cosas fáciles pues no te habrías puesto vaqueros.

- No me puse medias.- sonrió asiéndola delicadamente por la nuca y atrayéndola para besarla de nuevo. Encontró sus labios entreabiertos, dulces y más cálidos. Entrelazó su lengua con la de ella explorándola cada vez más intensamente. Soltó su cabeza y bajo por la curva de su cuello hasta la otra cinta del camisón apartándola apresuradamente.

Kaoru acarició lentamente el torso masculino derritiéndose ante las caricias del pelirrojo.

- ¿Cómo puedes tocarme así con una sola mano?- preguntó estremeciéndose ante la fuerte excitación que ya se había apoderado de ella.- No es justo que me hagas sentir así.- susurró bajando la cremallera del pantalón.

- "Quédate… quédate conmigo"- susurró Kenshin en su interior mientras los labios de Kaoru rozaban todo su pecho haciéndolo tensarse de deseo.

Kaoru se incorporó y cuando estaba segura de que toda la atención de Kenshin estaba dirigida a ella, llevó las manos a su espalda y soltó el broche del sujetador dejándolo caer al suelo.

- Kirei como me gustaría tener mi otra mano libre.- balbuceó incorporándose y dibujando la silueta de sus senos con lentitud. Bajó su rostro y besó con suavidad los pechos de la mujer. Kaoru echó su cabeza hacia atrás y dejó escapar un intenso gemido.

- "Por favor… sólo dilo… quiero quedarme contigo"- pensó con desesperación.

- Kao… necesito algo de ayuda con los pantalones.- susurró sin despegarse de sus pechos.

- Sumi…sumimasen.- suspiró entrecortadamente apartándose y bajando los vaqueros rápidamente. Se sentó de nuevo sobre él con mucho cuidado para no lastimar cierta parte que se había hecho algo notoria.

- "Dos semanas sin hacerle el amor y estoy así… dos años sin tocarla me matarán"- pensó con angustia Kenshin mientras descendía por la curva de su cintura.- Me parece que esto está sobrando.- susurró jugueteando con la liga de la ropa interior femenina.

- Estaba pensando lo mismo.- murmuró dejándose caer sobre él mientras sentía como la prenda era bajada con exasperante lentitud.

Kaoru hizo lo propio y apartó la ropa interior del hombre ahogando un suspiro. Kenshin la asió con firmeza y la colocó justo encima de él bajándola con cuidado mientras jadeaba con fuerza uniéndose a los gemidos de Kaoru que impregnaban la habitación.

- Yo me moveré.- susurró Kaoru observando las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por el pecho y la frente del hombre. Se levantó lentamente y volvió a bajar con una calma que se transformó rápidamente en desesperación. Apoyó ambas manos en la cama y arqueó su espalda severamente hacia atrás. Kenshin no soportó mirarla más de unos cuantos segundos en esa posición.

- Kaoru eres preciosa.- jadeó incorporándose con más dificultad que la primera vez.- No aguantaré más.

- Tampoco yo.- gimoteó dejándose caer en sus hombros. Esta vez Kenshin se movía y con cada acometida le arrancaba una sonrisa voluptuosa.- Más… más te lo suplico.

- "No te vayas"- cerró los ojos con fuerza llegando al clímax de una forma extremadamente intensa mientras Kaoru se asía con fuerza a su espalda.

Un grito de placer se fundió con la noche pero el no lo escuchó con claridad. Estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo. Se dejó caer en la cama y atrajo a Kaoru con él.

- Perfecta.-musitó abriendo los ojos y respirando aceleradamente.- al fin encontré una palabra para definirte.

- Kenshin.- murmuró cansada escuchando el ritmo de sus palpitaciones.- esto sonará increíblemente trillado y ridículamente cursi en este momento pero… te amo.

- Me temo que somos dos cursis repletos de clichés porque yo también te amo.

- Y tienes un lindo trasero... - susurró antes de quedarse dormida.

- Bueno.- murmuró sonrojándose levemente.- No te vayas.- Pero ya Kaoru no podía escucharlo, estaba dormida profundamente.

- Condenado Jan Pierre.- dijo para sí mismo antes de quedarse dormido también.

---------

Vale ha quedado un poco cortito y sé que me he tardado una eternidad en subirlo gomen gomen u.u

**¡¡¡¡¡Gracias, Gracias por sus reviews!!!!** pipalullabye. kaoru layer, kagomekaoru ,Mai Maxwell, kisa-Chan-sohma ,loresan88, gabyhyatt , Marip ,mari8876, Lorena, KaoruRurouni23

**Este es mi penúltimo capi se les quiere y besitos con sabor a miel y almendras n.n**


	17. Au revoir mon amour

Kaoru no volvió a tener noticias de Kenshin durante los dos meses que precedieron a su partida. Salía con Misao a comprar cosas para el bebé casi todos los días y veía Megumi y a Sanosuke a menudo en el pub o en algún café en el cual se reunían a charlar. Pero Sanosuke siempre le daba la misma respuesta, el tampoco tenía noticias de Kenshin más que alguna llamada eventual para hablar de temas superfluos. Cuando regresaron de Okinawa, Kenshin se había mudado de departamento, alegando que ahora Sanosuke tenía una pareja estable y necesitaba más privacidad que antes.

Renunció al trabajo del pub y según Zanza ahora trabajaba como profesor de literatura en alguna preparatoria, pero el pelirrojo tampoco le especifico el nombre.

- Ya aparecerá.- solía tranquilizarla Misao.- Probablemente sólo necesita tiempo para establecerse de nuevo. Ya verás como te llama uno de estos días Kao.

- Sólo queda una semana antes del viaje Misao.- decía Kaoru desanimada y triste.- Creo que tal vez… tal vez el no sentía lo mismo que yo siento por él.

- Pero por todo lo que me has contado… el parece amarte mucho.

- No me ha llamado ni siquiera por más de un mes. Supongo que eso significa que lo nuestro no fue tan importante para él Misao.

* * *

Megumi sirvió una taza de té y se la entregó a Kaoru con una sonrisa.

- ¿Viajas mañana Jo-chan?- preguntó Zanza sintiéndose culpable por ocultarle algunas cosas a la pelinegra sobre Kenshin.

- Sí.- asintió.- Espero verlos mañana en el aeropuerto a las dos.

- Claro que estaremos ahí.- dijo Megumi tratando de darle ánimos.

- Gracias chicos.- susurró tomando un poco de la infusión.- Am… Sano, yo me estaba preguntando si tú… es decir… has sabido algo de Ken… de Kenshin.- susurró con la voz un poco quebrada.

- No Jo-Chan, no he hablado con él recientemente.- susurró Sagara.

- ¡Oh!- exclamó Kaoru simulando una sonrisa por unos segundos y limpiando rápidamente una fugaz lágrima de su ojo derecho.- Oigan, ya tengo que irme para organizar los preparativos y todo eso, ya saben.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve?- preguntó Sano.

- No Zanza, caminaré.- dijo abrazando a cada uno respectivamente y caminando con paso ligero a la puerta.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo Sagara.- murmuró peligrosamente tranquila Megumi recogiendo las tazas.

- ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó inocentemente.

- Reconozco tus mentiras Sagara.- dijo con el semblante muy serio caminando hacia la habitación.- Y le están partiendo el corazón a Kaoru.

- Bien hecho Himura.- dijo con fastidio.- Nos has jodido a los dos.

* * *

- ¿No habíamos tenido esta conversación ya Kamiya?- susurró Kaoru mirando la torre de Tokio con frustración.- ¿No habíamos acordado de que nunca te enamorarías del incorrecto de nuevo? Buen señor es que soy una completa idiota… una imbécil.

Observó cómo un rayo se precipitó hasta la cúspide de la torre y cerró los ojos esperando que la lluvia llegara. Una, dos, tres gotas cayeron en su rostro y se mezclaron son sus lágrimas.

- Estoy demasiado cansada para esto.- dijo despojándose de la chaqueta y dejándola caer a sus pies.- Y considerando mi edad eso es terrible.

La lluvia la empapó en cuestión de segundos y le permitió llorar intensamente.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago? – Susurró acariciando su vientre con dolor.- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

* * *

- Déjame ayudarte con eso.- dijo Aoshi tomando las maletas de Kaoru y caminando hasta la sala de esperas para los vuelos.- Te ves horrible.

- Gracias Aoshi.- dijo estornudando sonoramente en un kleenex que sacó de su bolso.

- Si es que ayer estabas empapada cuando llegaste al departamento.- dijo Misao palpándose el incipiente vientre con suavidad.

- Siéntate.- dijo Aoshi mirando estrictamente a Misao.

- Estoy bien Aoshi.- replicó la pelinegra poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Mejor siéntate.- pidió más suavemente Aoshi.

- Voy, voy.- dijo sentándose.- ¿Ya estás feliz como unas pascuas?

- Sí.- sonrió divertido.

- Oigan vuelvo en unos minutos tengo que registrarme.- susurró kaoru llevando las maletas hasta una larga fila en el mostrador

* * *

- ¿Quieren comer algo?

Kaoru negó con la cabeza y a Misao se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Quisiera una bolsa de chocolates, no mejor un sándwich… pero si es un sándwich que sea de pavo con mostaza y tal vez un poco de mayonesa… ¡Ah¿Y podrías conseguir esos caramelos de frutas que me diste la otra vez? n.n

- No he traído un carrito de supermercado ¬¬.

- Am… y unas gomitas de ositos también me gustarían n.n.

- Vuelvo en una hora o dos.- bromeó Aoshi suspirando y encaminándose a la cafetería.

- Aoshi va a ser un padre muy tierno.- dijo Kaoru mirando con una sonrisa deprimente cómo se alejaba el aludido.

- Kaoru… ¿te pasa algo?- susurró Misao tomando entre sus manos las de su amiga.- Puedes decirme lo que sea.

- Ya lo sé.- dijo tocando el vientre de su amiga con cariño.- Aoshi va a ser un padre muy tierno y tú la mejor madre del mundo.

- Y tú te arrugarás como una pasa en unos cuantos meses como sigas llorando por los pasillos a escondidas y no me digas qué es lo que te está matando Kao.

- Creo que eso no será lo único que pase en unos cuantos meses.- susurró mordiendo su labio inferior.

- ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- preguntó Misao sintiendo como sus manos empezaban a temblar ligeramente.

- Tengo dos meses de retraso Misao.- susurró Kaoru llorando en serio esta vez.- tengo náuseas y los pechos me duelen… creo que…estoy embarazada.

- Pero Kao ¡Eso es genial!- exclamó abrazándola estrechamente hasta que sintió los sollozos de la joven en su hombro.

- Misao… Kenshin no lo sabe… y creo que no le importaría si lo supiera.- gimoteó aferrándose más a su amiga.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?

- ¡Tienes que quedarte!- exclamó separándose y mirándola con preocupación.- Aoshi y yo te cuidaremos… Kao no debes hacer este viaje.

- Aquí todo me lo recuerda.- dijo Kaoru negando con la cabeza.- no puedo Misao, no puedo quedarme.

* * *

- El vuelo de Kaoru es en una hora.- susurró Megumi en la parte de copiloto de un auto mirando a Zanza con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Llegaremos a tiempo para despedirnos.- susurró Sagara ignorando los puñales que le arrojaba su novia con los ojos.

- ¿Kenshin no irá a verla?- preguntó inocentemente Yahiko en la parte de atrás del vehículo.

- No lo sé, no lo creo.- dijo Sanosuke encogiéndose de hombros.- No he sabido nada de Kenshin esta semana.

- Yo pensaba que él estaba enamorado de ella.- dijo Yahiko mirando a través de la ventanilla con distracción.

- Todos lo pensamos alguna vez.- dijo Megumi sonriendo tristemente.- Supongo que Kaoru tendrá que sobrellevar lo del bebé por su cuenta.

- ¿Bebé?- el labio inferior de Sanosuke empezó a temblar mientras miraba a Megumi cómo si acabara de decirle que acostumbraba ir desnuda al festival Obon.- ¿Qué bebé?

- Sucede que Kaoru está embarazada.- dijo mirándolo severamente.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- cuestionó Zanza dejando de mirar la vía mientras le hablaba.

-¡Tori- atama mira por dónde vas!- exclamó Yahiko halándole un mechón de cabello fuertemente.

- Sucede que soy una doctora ¿recuerdas?- replicó la mujer impaciente.- No es como si la haya examinado… pero tiene todos los síntomas… así que tal vez, deberías hacer esa llamada tan importante que estás fingiendo desde hace más de dos meses no puedes realizar.

- Megumi… Kenshin me pidió que…-explicó Sanosuke buscando un lugar para estacionarse y sacando el móvil del bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Bueno no sabía que Jo-chan estaba esperando un bebé.

- Sabía que estabas mintiéndome.- dijo molesta desviando la mirada.

- No contesta el móvil x.x.- susurró el hombre sintiéndose infinitamente culpable.- No lo contesta.

- Intenta de nuevo.- siseó Megumi.

- Lo tiene apagado u.u.- explicó con remordimiento.

- Vamos al aeropuerto.- pidió Megumi circunspecta.- de todas formas no creo que Kaoru lo perdonaría.

* * *

Misao esparció todo lo que le dio Aoshi sobre una pequeña mesita y empezó a comer con fruición.

- Nuestro hijo será un niño con sobrepeso ¬¬.- murmuró Aoshi.- Kaoru ¿te sientes bien?

- Sí.- dijo desviando la mirada del sándwich que Aoshi le había traído.- No puedo comer esto Aoshi… tengo náuseas.

- Y ni siquiera te has montado en el avión.- dijo impresionado.

- Sí verdad.- dijo con una risita nerviosa suplicándola con la mirada a Misao que no dijera nada. Si Aoshi se enteraba de su embarazo no saldría de Tokio en veinte años literalmente.

- Deben ser los nervios.- atinó a decir Misao evitando mirar a su esposo. Kaoru respiró para sosegarse… había sobrellevado la situación… por unos segundos.- Por lo del bebé y todo eso.

- ¿Qué bebé?- preguntó extrañado Aoshi.

- Le estaba diciendo a Misao que quería estar presente para cuando naciera el bebé de ustedes dos.- mintió con un pequeño atisbo de seguridad.- "Yo la mato, la mato y la hago confeti".

- Ahh…- susurró sonriendo Aoshi.- por un momento creí que estábamos en otra página.

- ¡Kaoru!- gritó Megumi saludándola a lo lejos.

- ¡Megumi!- exclamó aliviada de salvarse por la campana.

- ¿No hemos llegado tarde verdad?- preguntó cuando la alcanzó abrazándola amistosamente (N/A: Eso ha quedado tan Sims 2… j eje abrazándola amistosamente).

- No, no.- negó sonriendo.- Aún no me han llamado a abordar.- ¿Dónde está Sagara?- cuestionó buscándolo con la mirada.- ¿Y Yahiko?

- ¡Oh! Es que… esto… sí, necesitaban llamar por teléfono y se han quedado en uno público pero ya viene hacia acá.

- Bueno, quiero presentarte a unos amigos.- dijo señalando a la singular pareja.- Ella es Misao y este es su esposo Aoshi.

- Encantada.- susurró Megumi estrechando cada mano respectivamente.

- ¡Jo- Chan!- gritó Sagara feliz como una lombriz levantándola un metro sobre el nivel del piso.

- ¡Pero que susto me has dado idiota!- gritó sonriendo.- ¡Bájame ya!

- Hola busu.- sonrió Yahiko.- te hemos comprado unos chocolates.

- Vaya… gracias Yahiko.- murmuró despeinando al niño amigablemente.

- Ni se te ocurra mencionar nada de lo que… de… tú sabes.- murmuró Megumi sólo para Sagara mientras Kaoru estaba distraída presentándolos a él y a Yahiko.

* * *

- Pasajeros al vuelo número 125 con destino a París favor comenzar a abordar por el andén número dos para la revisión del equipaje.

- Bueno.- dijo levantándose Kamiya.- ya tengo que irme.

Abrazó a cada uno por largo rato y pudo dar rienda suelta a las lágrimas que llevaba conteniendo desde que Sagara la abrazó.

- Los llamaré tanto como pueda.- dijo limpiándose la cara.- Y también les escribiré.

- Jo-chan yo…- Sanosuke calló cuando Megumi le pellizcó fuertemente el antebrazo.- quiero desearte suerte.

- Gracias Zanza.- dijo besándolo en la mejilla.- Ya tengo que irme.

* * *

- ¿Lleva tijeras, cortaúñas, abrecartas o cualquier elemento punzo penetrante?- cuestionó una mujer pasando el detector de metales alrededor de su cuerpo.

- No.- susurró cansadamente.- "Pero he traspasado dos revólveres y un cargamento enorme de cocaína en esta pequeña maleta".- pensó sarcásticamente atravesando otro detector de metales. Caminó hacia la fila de pasajeros sacando el boleto de su bolso de mano y mirando los chocolates que le había entregado Yahiko con cariño.

- Siguiente.- escuchó y se apresuró a entregar el boleto. Contuvo el aliento cuando observó que un hombre algo distante de ella tenía el mismo color de cabello que el de Kenshin… aunque este lo tenía corto y…

- ¿Señorita?

- ¿Am sí?

- Necesito que agilice el paso. Primera clase es de este lado.

- Gomen.- susurró caminando.- Padre… habría podido viajar en turista pero que terco.

* * *

- Genial, me ha tocado la ventanilla.- suspiró sentándose cansadamente y reclinándose en el asiento.

- Vuelo sin escalas hasta Francia.- escuchó decir a la azafata antes de quedarse dormida profundamente. Despertó cuatro horas después y observó una manta que la cubría extrañada, no recordaba haberla sacado antes de que la venciera el sueño.

Miró a su lado derecho y encontró dos ojos color azul violáceos que la miraban fijamente.

- Hola Kirei.- susurró dulcemente Kenshin.

- Tú.- murmuró atónita Kaoru.- ¿Kenshin?

- Me veo un poco diferente ¿no?- sonrió y Kaoru miró su cabello.

- Cabello corto.- dijo Kaoru sonriendo tristemente.- Te va bien.

- Gracias.- sonrió.- Estás muy bonita Kirei, aunque has estado llorando por lo que veo.

- Ne.- dijo negando efusivamente.- ¿Por qué habría de llorar cuando el hombre a quien le entregue mi corazón lo pica en pedacitos mínimos y los tira al piso como basura?

- Kaoru yo no quise…- susurró sintiéndose como un cerdo… ella debía estar en verdad muy molesta, porque estaba en exceso calmada…nada bueno.

- ¿Por qué habría de llorar?- cuestionó divertida.- Si el hombre al que amé más que nada en este mundo no me llama por más de dos meses y no contesta mis llamadas.

- Te lo explicaré todo.- dijo mirándola suplicante.

- No es necesario Kenshin.- susurró girándose y volviendo a cerrar los ojos.- Ya todo ha quedado perfectamente claro.

- ¡No es así!- dijo tomándola por los hombros.- ¡Yo no he dejado de amarte en estos dos meses!

- Señor.- susurró amablemente una azafata.- debo pedirle que baje la voz.

- Gomen.- murmuró el pelirrojo apenado.

- Debo ir al baño.- dijo Kaoru sintiendo un acceso de náuseas muy fuerte.

- Estás muy pálida.- dijo Himura preocupado apartándose para dejarla pasar.

- No es tu asunto ¿ne?- susurró indiferente encaminándose con ligereza hasta el baño.

Kenshin la siguió hasta el baño y esperó paciente hasta que la mujer salió.

- ¿Necesitas un calmante?- preguntó temeroso ante una negativa.

- No.- negó apoyándose ella también de la pared.- pero creo que no me encuentro muy bien… y sería prudente que me sostengas antes de que me desmadre.

- ¿Qué?- murmuró Kenshin antes de que Kaoru se desmayara dejándolo en una pieza.

* * *

- Aquí tiene señorita.- susurró la misma azafata tendiéndole un vaso con agua y un calmante amablemente.

- Gracias.- susurró Kaoru tomando el agua y arrojando el calmante en el pequeño bolso.

- ¿Y no te tomarás el calmante?- preguntó Kenshin.

- Podría ser contraproducente.- susurró tranquilamente Kaoru.

- ¿Con qué?

- ¿Eres un poco lento verdad Shinta?- dijo sardónicamente la pelinegra.

- No entiendo el punto.- se explicó encogiendo los hombros.

- Estoy embarazada no puedo tomar medicamentos de esta índole, podrían dañar al bebé.- explicó esperando una reacción.

- Ah claro, claro u.u- asintió con naturalidad y le sonrió.

- En cualquier minuto.- dijo Kaoru poniendo los ojos en blanco.- "Tres, dos, uno"- contó mentalmente.

- ¿QUÉ ESTAS QUÉ? O.O- gritó hiperventilando.

- Señor… baje la voz por favor.- sonrió la azafata al pasar de nuevo.

- ¿Estás embarazada?- murmuró Kenshin respirando entrecortadamente.

- Eso creo.- dijo Kaoru divertida ante la reacción.- No te aseguro que sea tuyo.

- Sí claro ¿ha de ser del piloto no?- preguntó irritándose un poco por el comentario.

- De alguna forma tuve que pagar el boleto.- sonrió encogiendo los hombros.

- ¿Puedo?- susurró ignorando el chiste y mirándola sonriente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó Kaoru confundida. Sintió la palma del hombre acariciar su vientre.

- No debe ser más grande que la falange de un dedo.- susurró ensimismado.- Debe ser tan chiquito.

- Sí es muy chiquito.- musitó Kaoru reclinándose de nuevo y durmiéndose mientras Kenshin le acariciaba el abdomen.

* * *

- ¿Llevas mucho rato haciendo eso?- preguntó Kaoru desperezándose y observando a Kenshin sobando su vientre cómo un niño con un juguete nuevo.

- ¿Podrá escucharme?- preguntó mirándola expectante.

- Lo dudo mucho Ken…- dijo sonriendo.

- Me has llamado Ken… ya me has perdonado n.n

- ¡Claro que no demonios! - exclamó molesta.- ¡Fue un lapso!

- Señorita por favor baje la voz.- escuchó a la misma azafata.

- Gomen.- murmuró.- ¿Quién ha dicho que porque vamos a ser padres yo tengo que perdonarte? Ni siquiera me has dado una explicación plausible de tu actitud.

- No puedo explicarte hasta que lleguemos.- explicó.

- Entonces no puedo perdonarte hasta que lleguemos.

- ¡Ah entonces me perdonarás cuando lleguemos! ∩.∩- exclamó entusiasmado.

- Escucha Himura… a menos que tu explicación sea que te diste en el coco con un poste de luz, perdiste la memoria por dos meses y volvió esta mañana no esperes que te perdone.

- Esa no es mi explicación ¬¬.

- Entonces espero que sea igual de increíble o impresionante que esa… porque si es la mierda de la duda de nuevo, no la tomaré y pasaré de ti.

* * *

- ¿Dónde recogemos el equipaje?- preguntó Kaoru cansada.

- Allá.- susurró Kenshin divertido.

- Bueno ya estamos en suelo Francés… espero tu explicación.- dijo caminando hasta el sitio que había señalado el pelirrojo

- Vamos a recoger las maletas primero.- pidió Kenshin.

- Bueno.

Kaoru observó como cada pasajero recogía su equipaje a medida que la cinta avanzaba y empezó a impacientarse.

- ¿Tú no tienes equipaje?

- Viajo ligero.- explicó con naturalidad.

- O sea sin nada.- rió Kaoru. Por unos instantes.- Ya se han acabado las maletas… ¿Se habrán extraviado?

- Mira ahí hay algo.- señaló Kenshin.

- Es una cajita.- dijo mirándola impacientemente.- La etiqueta tiene el número de mi equipaje. La abrió y encontró un anillo con un corazón turquesa en el centro.- ¿Qué es esto?- musitó volteándose a mirar a Kenshin que estaba de rodillas frente a ella. Todo el aeropuerto estaba mirando la escena.

- Kaoru Kamiya… cuando te pedí que fueras mi esposa no te obsequié un anillo y yo bueno… nunca quise hacerte daño estos meses, nunca dudé durante este tiempo de que eras la mujer más importante en mi vida y te amo más que el aire que respiro. Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida cómo en ese tiempo que pasamos juntos y jamás pasó por mi cabeza la idea de abandonarte… así que me estaba preguntando si tú… aún aceptarías ser mi esposa a pesar de mi continuo mal tino para preparar momentos románticos.

- Kenshin pero… ¿por qué entonces no me buscaste?- susurró llorando por primera vez delante del pelirrojo.- ¿Por qué nunca me llamaste?

- He estado viviendo aquí desde que nos separamos.

- ¿Qué?- exclamó atónita Kaoru.

- No quería que te fueras de Tokio… pero, tampoco quería amarrarte e impedir que no lo hicieras. Y decidí que era yo el que no tenía nada más por qué vivir en Japón porque mi vida eres tú y si te ibas la perdería… si te quedabas me habría sentido como una basura.

- ¡Baka!- gritó llorando fuertemente.- ¡Levántate del piso baka!

- Kao…- susurró obedeciendo y levantándose

- ¿Quién dice que quería venir y dejarte solo?- preguntó molesta.- ¿Quién dice que no lo habría dejado todo sin mirar atrás si me lo hubieses pedido?

- No podía soportar que te preguntarás cómo habría sido todo… si te hubieses quedado conmigo en Japón.

- Yo nunca habría hecho algo así.- sollozó colocando sus manos en su rostro y llorando amargamente.

- No llores Kirei.- murmuró abrazándola.- por favor no llores.- dijo mesando sus cabellos nervioso.- lo siento Kirei, lo siento de veras por ser tan idiota y tan imbécil… perdóname, no quería hacerte daño.

Permanecieron varios minutos abrazados hasta que Kaoru habló de nuevo.

- Con dos condiciones.- susurró separándose.

- Las que sean Kirei.- dijo acariciando su rostro.

- Déjate crecer el cabello de nuevo.- pidió entrelazando sus manos con el corto cabello rojo.

- Me despedirán de la preparatoria pero bueno n.n- sonrió abrazándola de nuevo.

- ¿Preparatoria?

- Doy clases de literatura aquí.- explicó

- Entonces eso sí era verdad.- dijo Kaoru extrañada.

- ¿Cuál es la otra condición?- preguntó.

- ¡Ah sí!- exclamó separándose y limpiándose la cara.- ¿Podrías llevarme al baño? Necesito vomitar de nuevo.

- O.o Oro.- dijo divertido.

- Por cierto.- dijo la kendoka colocándose el anillo en el anular de la mano derecha.- ¿Dónde están mis maletas?

- Ahh sí, llegaran en dos días ∩.∩

- No me digas ¬¬.

* * *

- Vale ahora abre los ojos Kirei.- susurró Kenshin apartando sus manos de los ojos de la mujer.

- ¡Que bonito!- exclamó Kaoru viendo una acogedora casa con un inmenso jardín.

- Aquí es donde estaba viviendo.- susurró admirando como Kaoru observaba las flores embelezada.- La he comprado cuando llegué hace dos meses. Es algo familiar y bueno…

- ¿Cómo la has pagado?

- Te sorprendería lo mucho que pueden valer algunas de las espadas de mi abuelo.- explicó encogiendo los hombros.

- Pero Kenshin… esas espadas significaban mucho para ti.

- Son nimiedades comparadas con lo que significan tú y este bebé para mi.- explicó acariciando el vientre ne nuevo.- ¿Y qué iba a hacer con esas armas de cientos de años? Sólo me quedé con algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Kaoru.

- Cierto tessen que tal vez recuerde señorita.- susurró girándola y pegando su frente a la de ella.- ¿Sabes que no has hecho?

- No ¿qué?- preguntó cerrando los ojos.

- No me has besado aún.- susurró buscando sus labios y fundiéndose en un profundo beso por largo rato.

- Es verdad.- susurró separándose para buscar aire.- No te he besado aún… tal vez más tarde.

- Estaré esperando entonces.- susurró volviendo a atraerla hacia sí.

* * *

- Ya he hablado con Sanosuke.- susurró Kenshin entrando a la habitación y sonriéndole a Kaoru.- me culpa de que Megumi no le dirija la palabra… pero se alegra por nosotros y por el bebé.

- Le has dicho n.n.

- No, me lo ha gritado en lo que reconoció mi voz O.o

- ¿Y cómo se enteró?

- Dice que Megumi lo notó y se lo dijo.

- Ah.- susurró sonriendo. Notó que Kenshin se aproximaba y la obligaba a tenderse sobre la cama.- ¿Qué haces?

- Recordando viejos tiempos.- murmuró besándola y empezando a desnudarla.

* * *

- ¿Cómo te gustaría ponerle?- murmuró Kenshin entrelazando sus manos con las de su prometida.

- A mí me gusta Kenji.- susurró Kaoru apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del hombre.- si es niño

- Kenji es bonito.- dijo Kenshin acariciando la piel desnuda de su espalda.- ¿Y si es niña?

- ¿Qué tal Himeko?- preguntó riéndose por largo rato.

- ¿Qué pasa Kirei?- preguntó divertido a su vez Kenshin.- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Tú eres gracioso Himura.- susurró montándolo a horcajadas.- Háblame en francés amor… dime algo apropiado en un momento cómo este.

- Je t'aime mon amour.- susurró dibujando sus caderas con sus dedos.- Embrassez-moi s'il vous plaît.

- ¿Qué?- susurró divertida.

- Te amo cariño… bésame por favor.- susurró enredando sus dedos en los cabellos de la mujer.- ¿Si no sabes francés como iba a hacer para estudiar aquí sin conocer a nadie?

- Oh bueno tenía un diccionario de bolsillo en la maleta n.n

- ¬¬.

- Algo se me ocurriría.- dijo besándolo cómo le había pedido.- Shinta… soy muy feliz.

- Yo también Kirei.- susurró acariciando su barriga.- ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

- Mañana es un bonito día.- dijo Kaoru fingiendo meditar la respuesta.

- Mañana es muy tarde.- susurró Kenshin levantándose y apartándola suavemente.

- ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Kaoru mirando cómo recogía la ropa y se la colocaba de nuevo rápidamente.

- Vístete Kirei, no querrás llegar tarde a nuestra boda.- susurró besándola fugazmente en la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Te deschavetaste?- preguntó Kaoru cruzando los brazos.

- Quiero que seas mi esposa.- dijo acariciando sus labios.- Y no puedo esperar. Además apenas son las cuatro de la tarde.

- Precisamente, salimos a las cuatro de la tarde de Japón.- dijo vistiéndose.- No hemos dormido nada.

- T.T

- Kenshin, basta de hacer pucheros.- susurró con fastidio.

- T.T

- Bueno, bueno ya estarás contento.

- n.n

* * *

- Ahora eres mía.- susurró el pelirrojo mientras observaban el Sena envolviéndola por la espalda.

- La cara del sacerdote no tenía precio.- susurró Kaoru.

- ¿Verdad que no?- susurró divertido abrazándola más fuertemente.- Has sido la novia más bonita que he visto.

- Ya lo creo que sí ¬¬.- bufó mirando la falda café tres cuarto arrugada y la blusa beige que se había quitado rápidamente cuando hicieron el amor ese día.

- Claro que sí.- dijo colocándole su abrigo sobre los hombros como en antaño.- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kaoru mientras el la halaba y empezaban a caminar por un largo Boulevard.

- Por salvarme de todo y de todos Kirei.

- Haces que me sonroje.- bromeó acercándose más a su esposo.

- Y por existir en mi vida.

- ¿Sabes qué estaba pensando cuándo nos casamos?- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

- ¿Qué?

- Que si Sanosuke no hubiese fingido que estaba enfermo, tal vez estaría casándome con él.

- ù.ú ¿A qué viene eso?- preguntó celoso.

- Sólo lo estaba pensando n.n .- dijo calmándolo.- Estoy muy contenta de que haya fingido esa enfermedad.

- ¡Ah! n.n- susurró besándola de nuevo.- No me asustes Kirei.

- Te amo Shinta.- susurró guindándose de su cuello y besándolo a su vez.

- Te amo Kao.- susurró colocando una mano en su vientre gentilmente – Gracias por salvarme.- murmuró abrazándola.- Gracias por este bebé… gracias por todo.

* * *

Ha quedao una cursilería ¿a que sí? pero uds. me presionaron y ahora sólo puedo escribir cosas tan cursis como esta T.T... vale chicas muchas gracias -.o

**Gachias por sus reviews:**

**Hino, nere, Kaoru-Niimura,Athena Kaoru Himura, kagomekaoru, gabyhyatt, Nadja-chan, KaoruRurouni23, kisa-Chan-sohma,Mai Maxwell, lorena**

Finalmente Meine Damen und Herren. Mesdames et Messieurs, Ladies and Gentlemen como diría Joel Grey en mi amada Cabaret ¡Auf wiedersehen!


End file.
